The runaway
by Ellie-016
Summary: I had a good friend , family and live when i was little but after my mom died everything changed. My friend was gone, my dad didn't know me anymore and i had no live. I was locked up at home. I loved to sing but he also took that away from me. I have to go, I run and i end up in a new school,a new life and with an old friend back. (with songs, and a little violence)
1. Chapter 1: Pain and the escape

Yo! This is my second Story! I'm so glad! i hope you like it! Sorry guys if you Like Lisanna ,again i made her like a bad person but don't judge because of that ,she will change, even though it need some time . This is a Nalu story but it starts as a Nali.

Summary:

_I had a good friend , family and live when i was little but after my mom died everything changed. My friend was gone, my dad didn't know me anymore and i had no live. I was locked up at home. I loved to sing but he also took that away from me. two friends helped me but soon i'll be alone again. It's time , i can't take it anymore._  
_I run away but soon they catch me up. (Nalu story)_

"..." = when someone says something  
'...'= what the person is thinking

_(I though i just tell you all ;p)_

* * *

**Chapter 1:Pain and the escape**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Today was a normal day like any other one. I've got a call from Loki to come over. I went over to our secret place it's just a few miles away . It's a cabin at the end of our family property.

I live in the big heartfilia mansion. My dad runs this huge business that is pretty famous. My mother was killed years ago and from that day my life started to change.  
My dad doesn't look at me like his daughter but as a problem. He's cold and distant to me, his business isn't going so well and after mom died he always drinks alcohol.  
He came home late , arguing with everyone.  
I didn't really care that he was arguing with me but he started blaming me for my mother's dead then I felt like my whole world was falling down. He always blames me.  
Now he was drunk, he started to slap me, break me , hurt me . That's what happened yesterday and almost like every week since mom's gone. My whole body is covered with bruises most of them were gone in a week but some became scars.

**~~Last night flashback~~**

I was coming home from my friends Sting , Rogue and Loki. Dad was sitting on the couch with the light next to him on. spetto and the others were already sleeping while he sat there with a bottle of alcohol in his left hand and a knife in the other one.

"Where were you Lucy?"

I said nothing I don't own him an explanation

" I'll ask it again for the last time were where you stupid child!"

" it's not of your damn business where I was!"

He stood " Answer me!"

" shut the hell up why do you care so much!?"

He didn't answer and stepped closer to me. Every step he took ,I walked back. But I hit the wall 'shit'.

" now listen carefully , I'll ask this one more time where were you!" I could smell the alcohol from his mouth it was really bad and I was scared. He slapped me before but this was the first time he had a knife. Hoping for someone to bark in was out of the question I stopped hoping for that after my best friend was gone years ago.

" maybe you will answer if I'll do this!" He slapped me in the face and I started to cry.

" ooh come on crying isn't going to solve anything girl! Take this!" He slapped me, punched me and then he cut me with his knife in my head. On my cheek there was a line of blood coming out of the wound.

My dad fell on the ground. He passed out. I ran upstairs to my room trying to forget that this happened but I can't . I cried myself to sleep.

**~~End flashback~~**

I arrived at the meeting place there I was greeted by Rogue and Loki.

" where is Sting ?" I asked

" he had something to take care of but he'll come soon."

" okay ." We stood in front of a small cabin. It was nice and cozy. We always hang around this place. There stood all our music instruments. I love to sing but after mom died it hurts. I still sing sometimes with these guys but then I remember how mom used to sing and I stop. They know what happened in the past and understand why I block. I see a new piano and I go sit there.

I loved playing piano. That way I could express myself. The guys went off looking for some drinks while I started to play a song I wrote myself : _**(When you're gone, Avril Lavigne: I don't own This song!)**_

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do_  
_reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left_  
_they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you_  
_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away_  
_I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were_  
_Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_  
_Yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

The song ended and I saw that Rogue was holding his drumsticks while sitting behind the drums and Loki was holding the guitar. Halfway the song they started to play but I was so concentrated that I didn't saw it.  
Sting came in front of me with his camera.

" so this was the amazing Lucy and the band , so Lucy do you got something to say to all the people?" He asked

I started to laugh " just stop filming you idiot!"

" so this was your the new song . Did you write for someone special?"

" god Sting you know I don't want to talk about it, just stop filming!" I said with a forced smile. Thinking of him was hard but talking about it with other people that was too much.

Sting came next to me and turned his camera. Now he was filming the both of us.

" okay guys so this was Lucy and I'm sting see you next time! Bye bye!"

" Bye " I smiled into the lens.

" and CUT! That was nice playing there goldilocks".

" thanks."

The four of us sat together and Sting posted the video online.

" ooh why did you do that?!"

" because it's fun , maybe you'll become famous and then I will be like hey I know her she's my friend and I also play in her band! Now I'm gonna upload the video."  
A few minutes later and the video was online.

"Great haha" we laughed , made some jokes and in a split second it was already night.

" I think I've got to go it's late , so bye guys!"

" should we walk with you?" Sting asked

" No silly , you guys live on the other side of town besides it's not that far away so goodbye see ya later!"

That was the last time I saw them.

I came home late again and it was the same as yesterday. Dad was sitting in the couch with a knife and his beer.

" are you really that dumb or is it just me?!" He yelled

He stood up and walked to over to me.

" no dad, you are not gonna do this again!"

" do what ? I'm trying to make some sense in that little brain of yours! You've got to behave properly from now on you are not leaving this house again , give me your phone!"

" no!"

" Give me your phone!"

" why!" But he took it out of my hands. It started to vibrate

" ooh someone is calling You . I bet it's important let's see.. Ooh sting maybe he wants to make another video of you!"

" wait . What? You saw it?"

" of course I saw it It's all over the news ! And because of you someone else took my place as CEO from my own business because they say I have family issues! It's all your fault!"

He threw my phone to the other side of the room and the picture of mom broke.

" see , what happens when you don't listen, since when were you aloud to have friends?!"

His bottle of beer was empty and he throw it to the wall right next to me. Pieces of glass came into my skin. It hurts like hell. A tear came from my eye. It rolled over my cut from yesterday.  
' I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry'

" ooh I see what your trying to do."

And he did it again. My arms where bleeding and I needed to go to the infirmary but he didn't let me he took me by my hair and threw me to the other side of the room .  
" Think before you go running away from me again"  
"I wasn't running away!"  
" That's what they all say, but this time you won't do it anymore, you can't leave this house ever!"  
He pushed me into the room next door. It was his study room.

" here buddy you wanted to talk to her!" He was a friend from dad's work , but he was also drunken. He was scary and came straight at me. He was even worse than my father he did terrible things.  
They both tied me up with rope on a chair and slapped me .  
They tortured me.

I couldn't believe that so called friend would do something like that. I felt gross and I locked myself up in my room. My phone was broken I couldn't leave the house .

A few month has passed I talked a few times with Spetto. She's the only one who I'm talking with after everything happened. My dad still slaps or cut me sometimes.  
I had a scar on my head from that one time, and another one on my arm. I was planning to run away.

I talked to spetto about it and she wanted to help me. I took the most precious things and placed them in a box.  
I didn't have a lot only a few pictures , letters and my scrip's and lots of money but that's all. 1 year had passed after I was abused by my father and his friend ,today was finally the day I would leave.

I didn't hear anything from Sting Rogue or even Loki. They were gone. I heard them at the door but my father send them away. They tried contacting me but that didn't last forever.  
I gave Spetto a letter for Loki and Sting so they know what was going on so they didn't have to worry.  
I didn't tell them about the part where they used me but I told them I was safe and they don't have to worry.  
I will figure it out by myself.  
Spetto gave the letter to them and I received one back. They said that they would move away , because of a problem with the villagers.

Now was the time I would run away. What they do is too much. They tied me up again and slapped me with a rope until my skin was red.

I had everything ready and covered. spetto would say that I was going to my mother's grave and I did for my last goodbye.  
I was out of the mansion and I ran like hell towards the fence.  
It wasn't that big it's just for the heartfilia property. I climb over the fence and I was free. The feeling of freedom didn't stay for long.  
I had to run as far away from this place as possible.  
But something is holding me back. I look behind me one last look and then I was gone forever. Away from that place.

A little did I knew from what was going to happen next...

* * *

_**Author's corner**_

**Ellie says:** Okay first chapter of my second story is out! SO did you like it? I know it doesn't reveal much but wait till the next few chapters!  
PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think ^^  
And also don't look at any misspelled words! I know that i need to work on my grammar. :)  
Hope you guys Like it  
See ya at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Run, wander or both?

_Hii, i'm glad that some of you keep reading the story. I thought this would be a good one , i hope there are more people who are interested in the story. I know it's all about Lucy but it's just the beginning. Keep reading and you'll find out about the others later on . In this chapter we already meet one. Who is it gonna be? I'm not saying until you read it! ^^_

_Also in the authors corner i give a little clue away from the next chapter._

* * *

**_The runaway_**

**_Chapter 2: Run , wander or both? _**

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

I ran away from home. It really happened. I couldn't believe it. am I going to survive? How am I going to find The city Ms Spetto was talking about, I never been away from home since I came home late.

I found a nice town but it wasn't Magnolia. IT was a small town. A couple took me in for a few months probably because they pity me.  
The women her name was Aquarius and her husband was Scorpio. Their names were funny because that were the same names of the zodiac.

I had to do some shores but I liked to do it.  
I got some money from them it wasn't much but I could ran again to somewhere else so I would be save but I didn't , I was stubborn. I stayed at that family for 3 months now.  
Lucy honey , would you like to go to the store to get some food for tonight ?"  
"Sure can I cook tonight ?" I asked  
" Lucy I would really like that , your cooking is the best!"  
" thank you , okay I take my leave now , bye !"

I walk to the store and see a little girl walking by. The girl had Blue hair in two pony tails. She was walking with 4 bags full with food supplies.  
"Here let me help you" I took some bags from her hands.

She blushed "Th..thank you!" she said  
"They are really heavy"  
" Yeah me and my family are on pass by from vacation and we need some food but my brother eats a lot!"  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Wendy and you are?"  
"Hi , I'm Lucy "  
"that's a beautiful name , can I call you Lucy-Chan"  
"Sure"  
We walked to a bus , there were a few people sitting and others where walking around.  
"Where's your family?"I asked  
"Not far from here .  
Thanks for helping me Lucy-Chan!"She took my bags in her arms.  
"You're welcome Wendy"  
"I hope I can see you again sometimes here this is for you ,see ya!"

"Yeah see ya !" I yelled back and waved but I don't think I would be staying here longer I looked at my hand and she gave me a pink black bracelet she made by herself.

I walked back to the store, it was almost close for the midday break.  
"You're lucky it's you Lucy , come in !"Sakura said. Sakura works here at the store she's basically my only friend here except for the family where I'm staying.  
"So what do you need ?"

"I'm cooking tonight so , I thought of something simple like Lasagna. I asked ... but Aquarius doesn't know what it is so I'm making it for her"  
Sakura loves cooking so she know which ingredients I need. I love Lasagna it was my favorite dish, my mother used to make it all the time.  
"Here you go Lucy, wanna go later on for some drinks?"  
"thanks and yes I would love to , I see you at 8 o clock at the coffee shop, bye"

I walked back home. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, no clouds and it was pretty quiet today until I saw a shadow behind me.  
'Shit I'm been followed'  
I walked faster and he/she couldn't follow me.  
I ran to the house and saw Aquarius. She was busy with watering the plants.  
"Lucy what's wrong?" she said shocked.  
"Thanks for everything but I have to leave now! they're after me, he found me!"

I ran upstairs leaving the shopping bags at the counter and go to my room to get a little suitcase that I already prepared for when this day would come.  
I took a few seconds to give her a big hug before I closed the backdoor behind me and left again.

I was sure of it that I wasn't being followed anymore.  
a car came right next to me  
"Hey little girl, want a ride?" A guy said  
" No thanks, I'll be fine with walking"  
"Sorry girl, you don't have a choice."  
a second man opened the door and caught me.  
"Hey! GET OFF ME!" I panicked the memories from dad came back. It was like he did all this.  
"Shut up and stay here!"

He guy next to me tied my hand together , he had brown hair and looked like 40 years old. I couldn't see the driver but they both wear black clothes and black shoes.  
I tried to move my hands but no luck.

"STAY STILL BITCH" the guy yelled.  
"Do you know where Jude wanted to get her?"  
"We have to go to the containers and put her there until he arrives"

'So it was my father who was behind all this, I thought so'  
we had a 3 hour drive to somewhere with many containers.  
"Get out the car and don't do anything stupid!"

both the guys were walking next to me, each on one side of me.  
they opened a blue container and pushed me in it and closed the door behind me.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed again and again.  
I had to take it easy the air was and almost unconscious ,I listened at the door.  
'They are still here.'

"Do you think he will come fast? I think the girl is almost out of air."  
"Just wait till he is here , okay!"

"pl... j..just get m..me out"  
"Sorry can't do until boss arrives" was the only response I got.

I sat in the corner of the container , trying to stay awake when suddenly the door opened.  
"so here you are, caught like a mouse in a trap, how does it feel now huh? to be in the outside world? you little slut did you really think you would survive? phaha"  
It was dad, trying to look up and don't cry that's what I was doing.

"You are too little and too stupid to go off alone, for now you're going back with me after I'm done with you. He walked closer and I was ready for the kicks.  
He kicked me and my clothes where soaking wet from my blood and I passed out.  
Next thing I wake up back in the car. we were driving on a quiet road, so I couldn't scream for help, I didn't have the energy though.

The car suddenly stopped , there was no traffic lights nor other cars.  
"Boss, do you know which way to go?"The driver asked.  
"Just follow the road idiot, I don't want her to escape again. What if she remembers and tell everyone?" My father replied he sat next to the driver. I sat in the back with that other dude. I was awake but kept my eyes shut.  
'Remember what?'

When the car stopped I unlocked the door and I saw my way out. I opened the door and heard screams behind me  
"Don't act so foolish you slut!"

I ran the forest in and hide in a tree. I was good in tree climbing from when I was little Natsu and I always climbed in trees. Natsu was my best friend I ever had. But he left. we always played together.

The guys and my father weren't as fast as I, they reached the beginning of the woods while searching for me.  
"Ooh Lucy I know you're out there, come out come out wherever you are!"  
"Come out now bitch playtime's over!"

'Shit one of daddy's friends saw me'  
I jumped out of the tree , not a good idea because I was hiding pretty high in the tree. I landed wrong on my foot and I fell. every time I take a step it hurts but the guys are after me. I didn't think about the pain and ran.

I ran and ran my feet hurts and I was in this freaking forest. I stayed there wandering for more than a few days or weeks I don't know I lost the time. I ate from those weird berries and I've got water from this tiny river next to me. I kept walking next to the river ,that was safer .  
I rested at a place with a few rocks but I didn't want to stay long at one place so I kept on walking. The forest is quite a good place to think. I thought about my past and what I'm gonna do next if I get out of this dammn forest. I hated the trees now every step I took the more trees came in sight.

The trees kept on coming there was no end until a little light came between those big trees. And finally there it was . I saw a big city.  
I stood on a hill so I could enjoy the view. I had to climb down but it wasn't that hard only my foot needed some treatment.

I was lost , had bruises and scars everywhere but at this time I didn't think about that , I was happy for the first time in weeks months or even this whole year!

I looked like a mess, my clothes where red from blood but I was able to coffer it up with the black hoody I've got from Sakura. My jeans was almost intact except for the few scars in it and the dirt. My boots were broken, so I took them of and walked on my bare feet.

I didn't care anymore what people thought of me. I looked like a mess . My clothes were dirty and I wear my hoody so nobody could see my hair that well when I took my first steps towards the city.

I think I finally reached the city. The first few men I saw wear black clothes they were looking for someone. They had a picture in their hands. When I got a good look of it, it was my picture from a few years ago. My hair was at one side and I smiled. As fast as I could I slide in one of the streets.

It was a dead end but there stood a few trashcans and I hide behind them. I needed help and fast. I can't walk on my foot again it hurts to much. The cut in my arm and head bleed again.  
Rain starts pouring , 'great'.  
A drop hit the cut in my head and it hurts like hell.  
And you know what they say, head wounds bleed so much more than normal wounds. that's true.  
I take shelter under some roof in front of a door.

'how the hell am I going to survive it here? Spetto said something about a women I need to look for but what was her name again? why don't I remember!'  
'right ! she gave me an address but.. I lost my suitcase when those bastards caught me, how am I going to find her now?'

It was late in the evening and time to sleep. I slept in this ally. There was a shelter so I could be dry from the rain it's better than nothing. Next morning I woke up not because of the sun or loud street noise but from a cat who meowed.

"Ooh hello, kitty, why do you look blue? hihi I guess you're special" I cuddled was a long time ago since I saw a cat.

"HAPYY!"

"HAPYY!"

a guy and a girl were yelling.  
'What were they looking for?'  
The blue cat reacted and run out of the ally.

"Oh here you are don't just run away again okay!"The boy said  
The cat was pointing out that he wanted to show them something in the ally.  
"Happy, there is no time to go eat from trashcans in the ally, come now"  
So they walked away.

Now it was my turn to come out. I wandered around the city for two more days, I eat left over's that people threw away, wash me in the rain but still felt gross.  
I woke up again for another day in living hell.  
I walked in a street it wasn't that crowed. Then I couldn't do it anymore, My foot hurts to much and is broken from walking too much. I looked at the street names hoping that I would recognize it and this time it was strawberry street ,this was the street where the women would live.

spetto once told me how the house looked like ,so I was looking in the street for that house.  
Happiness filled the air But I couldn't do it anymore. Just before I fell on the ground a women came to me and helped me up.

"Pl..please help me." And I collapsed.

I woke up in a girly room. It looked pink everywhere. 'where the hell am I?'

"oh hello love, I see you woke up, are you feeling alright?"  
"y..yeah wh..what happened?"  
"You collapsed in the middle of the street and I brought you to my house, I'm Linda."  
The women looked pretty old but really nice.  
"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you"  
"Ooh love don't talk too much you're exhausted and I know who you are , spetto told me you were coming but I didn't knew it would take so long."  
She was threatening my wounds and I closed my eyes again , not because of the pain but of those medicine she gave me.

next day I woke up again and was able to walk and my food was okay.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"For 2 days long, Lucy you scared me but the good thing is that your foot will be okay, it might hurt once in a while."  
"Thank you so much for all the things that you've done for me!"  
"It's my pleasure and besides I'm not done yet, I have one last present for you , follow me please."

I never been out of the room so I didn't know how her house looked like. We came into a small living room it felt warm and we came in the hallway and there was a stair. We went upstairs and there it was.  
"come on Lucy open the door."  
"I opened the door and came into a beautiful cozy room."  
"From now on this will be yours is ready , you don't have to buy anything special and if you need anything just ask me , I'll be downstairs."  
She said and left the room.  
And there it was the feeling of pure happiness.  
'Time to inspect my new home, thank you so much!'

It was lovely there were also some furniture that was nice. There was a bed , a desk, a table and some chairs, the kitchen was complete and the bathroom was beautiful. I had settled everything not that I had that much with me just one box that I kept in the inside of my hoody. It was small with just one letter and a picture of my mom , my old friend and me.

As I sat on the bed thinking of the old of times .were bad but some weren't.

'I wish I've got my old friend back.' I lost him while my mother died. I was 10 when I lost her.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: **I'm glad that some of you follows my story so i want to say thank you for those who follow me !  
Next chapter is going to reveal more about Lucy's past and what made her dad go insane and promises to close a close friend.

**Yuriko9001:** Thank you! You where the first one who followed and Favorited my story!  
**Abbyren1516:** Also thank you for following!  
**The Johno 23:** Thanks to add my story as you favorite!  
**Naeda Beasly:** You said to update soon! Well is this soon enough? hehe Well thank you so much for the review! And i love to heard that you love my story and i hope you keep loving it after this chapter and all the others ;D

Now i can't thank these guys enough also please leave a review or follow my story!  
See you next time bye! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: A blast from the past

**Hi guys , welcome back! new chapter alert! **

* * *

**The runaway**

**previously:**

_It was lovely there were also some furniture that was nice. There was a bed , a desk, a table and some chairs, the kitchen was complete and the bathroom was beautiful. I had settled everything not that I had that much with me just one box that I kept in the inside of my hoody. It was small with just one letter and a picture of my mom , my old friend and me._

_As I sat on the bed thinking of the old of times .were bad but some weren't._

_'I wish I've got my old friend back.' I lost him while my mother died. I was 10 when I lost her._

**Chapter 3 : A blast from the past**

**_~~Flashback~~_**

A blue sky, birds singing a beautiful song and I'm surrounded by flowers in all colors of the rainbow. The playground is empty. All the kids think I'm a crazy person. I am the girl of the wealthy family, the girl left who's left out, the girl who gets everything she want.  
I wish that I would be a star. Shining bright and surrounded by all the others and not being left out. 'Hey a girl of 7 years old can dream right?'

"hey little princess what's up?" a boy with pink spiky hair jumps next to me.

"I'm not a princess!" I was angry and walk straight to a tree.

"Hey wait minute, I'm Natsu nice to meet you!" He looked at me with a big smile from here to China. (proverb)

I turn my eyes and I try to move away from him.

"You know you have to tell your name now right?"

"Give me one reason why I would do that ,I'm just the rich man's child."  
I looked away from him and walked on towards the lake.

"Erm ... because I'm new here, and I do not know the other children and I want you as my friend!" He stares at me still with that big smile of his.

I do not look at him but turn my head so I can see him Over my shoulder .  
"Lucy, my name is Lucy."

"Hmm, Lu….cy ... Okay .. I've decided," he stopped and tapped his finger against his mouth.

"What did you decide?" I asked as I turned.

"From now on I call you Luce!"

"What?!," I exclaimed, "but that's not my name!"

"He began to laugh harder. 'Ooh come on luce is a beautiful nickname, I like it."

'luce huh, but I've never had a nickname.'

"You know luce? I've always wanted to climb in trees" He said while looking over at the tree.

"What? Are you start talking about? "

"ooh okay, contest, The one who is last above in the tree should tell the other something awkward! .. 3 ... 2" and before he said one he already left.

"NATSUU! YOU CHEATER!" I ran after him, soon I tried to overtake him, but of course I was too slow.

"Ooh, I see that you're finally here!" He looked at me with that dazzling smile.

"You know you're my first friend." I whispered.

"Who come? You've never had a friend before? "he asked. his smile was gone and looked worried and sad at me.

"No." I whispered as I looked at the ground.

"Well then, I'll be your first friend forever!" his smile was back and that afternoon we talked and made fun a lot.

_3 years later . (The age of 10 )_

I was lying down at the park and the same exact spot where I met my first friend. I wasn't happy. I wanted to scream, cry ..i wanted to be with my friend.

" Luce... luce where are you?"

" ow there you are I've being looking for ya.!"" Hey Luce what's wrong you look so sad?"

" Natsu .. It's my mom." I started to cry

" he Luce don't cry , your mommy is going to be okay! Sshh I'm here what happened?" he held me tight and hugged me harder and harder.

" she's still really sick and I don't know how long she will take it" sniff sniff.

"I will always be there for you Luce! okay promise me that if there is anything wrong tell me I'll protect you!" he yelled while almost crunching my bones(Not literally)

" O..okay" I broke our hug and watched in his deep onyx eyes.

" not 'just okay', pinky swear! "He was determined that I would do it.

" okay pinky swear ! But why all that?"

" because Luce you are my girl okay so if anything happens to you it's normal I would be pretty mad! like my dad said to my mother you are the one that I want to protect with everything I got! you are my girlfriend!"

"girlfriend?" he did it again. In one way or another he made my tears go away and put a smile on my face.

"Yeah you are a girl and you are my friend so girlfriend !" he smiled at me. Right now I love that smile of him. It brightens up everything.

Every time I was sad he tried to cheer me up, and it worked , he made me laugh even at the worst times when my mom was sick.

a month later

I couldn't sleep I was tired but I still felt something bad was going to happen. I walked downstairs for a glass of water. I saw mommy standing in the kitchen talking to another dude.

" ooh hi honey, couldn't sleep?" She asked with a worried face.

" no , so I came for a glass of water."

" Layla , back to business " The guy said with a a deep voice, like one of those killers in the horror movies.

" don't you see that I'm busy with my daughter." Mom looked terrified.

"I'm going to tuck her in and then we talk further." She took me up really carfully.

" mommy what does that guy want?"I was scared and stiffened.

" Nothing important honey, just remember I always love you no matter what okay! Don't go near that guy understand hide!" her voice was trembling.

" mom..." I whispered.

She left the room and went back to the guy. I did what she asked and I hide under my bed. I heard a gunshot, my mom scream and footsteps towards my room. I cried and cried.

" I know you're in here little girl don't be shy." He was in the hallway.

Quietly he opened the door to my room.

my door creaked very loudly. I wanted Run as far as I could but I was only stiffens with fear.

"ooh where are you? I'm not going to hurt you!"  
He tried to lure me out of my hiding place.

One second I hesitated but mom said to hide and I'll keep that promise!

I looked under the bed with slow footsteps coming in my direction.

A loud bang was next and I heard daddy's voice. The man fell on the ground. I could see his body lying on the floor and blood flows around him.

" what did you do to her, why did you have to go after my wife you bastard!"

I came from under my bed and saw the stranger knocked down on the was that man who was with mommy before. I ran downstairs and saw mommy lying in a puddle of blood.

" This is all your fault!" I hears my daddy cry out.  
The maiden were awake and saw my mother . Silence they cried but they got orders to remove the body off that man out off my room. After half an hour my room was clean. My dad called the ambulance for mommy but it was too late. I heard the doctors saying that she was killed with a gunshot in her heart. I heard the news and ran upstairs.

I locked myself up in my room for hours. I didn't want to talk to anyone only to Natsu. He could make me laugh again I thought.  
I ran towards the Dragneel mansion . it wasn't that far from my home.

The butler opened the door, I ran towards Natsu's room but he wasn't there. All his stuff were gone and the butler hugged me from behind telling me they had to move out for personal reasons.

I lost everything.. That day I lost not only my lovely mother but also my first and only friend I ever had.

I would be alone again.

I didn't want to leave Natsu's room. I wanted to stay wait until he gets back home.

The butler kept trying to send me back home But every time I came back. After a few days my dad forbid me to go back to that house.

At moment there was only one place I could go.

the place where I first met Natsu

I go to the playground. I get straight to my goal. All children know me there as 'the rich girl'. they all whispered things about the cause of my mother's dead and the departure of my best friend.

I have blocked all these voices in my head. it's like I do not hear anything, they were not even there. I lay down on the place where I had always been but all the colorful flowers were destroyed.

"What's happened here?" I asked myself. all flowers were trampled, destroyed.

I walk towards the lake, to the tree where we always climb.

Over the years, we had a private hut built of branches and leaves. of course with the help of Natsu's father. we were experts in tree climbing, except that one time Natsu fell from the tree and landed badly on his foot. but then we laughed about it later when he got better.

I was upstairs and saw a note lying with an jewelry on it.

I took the piece in my hand. it was more like a chain or medallion. it was small and when you opened it, I saw a picture of him on the left and on the other side, a picture of mom.

tears dripped from my eyes and I opened the note.

_Luce, this is a medallion. mom gave it to me and I want you to have it. just wear it, it brings you luck! I wanted to deliver it personally but Dad said that was not possible and that I had to write a note. Your mother will get better soon! I'll support you! and keep smiling . Don't forget that last part! I mean it ;)_

I start to cry harder. He doesn't know. He does not know that mom is dead. And I will never see him again.

What do I do now? Dad is very mean to me. he doesn't even want to watch a movie with me anymore or eat ice cream together.  
he ignores me constantly and pretend I don't exist.

**_~~Flashback ends~~_**

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says:** Now you know a little more from Lucy's past together with Natsu.

**Naeda Beasly:** Haay, thanks for the review again and no it wasn't a bother at all! :)  
**ShugoYuuki123:** Thank you , I'm glad that you like it! :d  
**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:** Thank you for the review! _also hate people who drinks to much and i know it starts brutally but from now on Lucy starts her new life with more friendly people so that's going to change ^^_

**a little preview for the next chapter!**

Lucy her first day of her new life, Linda force her to go to school, and she meets a few new are her friends? who are her enemies? And will she regonize some of them?

You'll see it in the next Chapter!

Bye guys :)


	4. Chapter 4: Starting over

**_Hi , just read, comment and enjoy!_**

* * *

Previously:

_I start to cry harder. He __doesn't__know. He does not know that mom is dead. And I will never see him again. _

_What do I do now? Dad is very mean to me. he __doesn't__even want to watch a movie with me anymore or eat ice cream together.__  
__he ignores me constantly and pretend I don't exist._

* * *

**_The runaway_**

**_Chapter 4 : Starting over_**

I was walking around thinking about taking a job but Linda won't let me.  
She wants me to go to school.

'heck I want to go, I will risk my life for that, what if they will give my name to a stranger and what if my dad will find out. He doesn't know that I'm currently staying here and by the way I'm on the move . I can't stay to long at one place than he's certainly gonna find me .Of course I couldn't come with anything better and she signed me up 'great'(sarcasm)

School would start next week ,This was kind of exciting I never been to a public school before.

In the mean time I tried to find a job .in the job description stood that you had to sell as much as possible in a restaurant. I thought it should not be so difficult so I took the job. It paid pretty well and everything fell into place until they were coming with some kind of costume.

I had to dress up like a bunny and sell some stuff. Some random guy with lots of piercings called me Bunny girl because of that stupid costume he worked there to you know. I quitted that job it was too weird and to embarrassing .Although that guy didn't had to change into a costume but that job sucked.

Then another day of boredom was almost finished and I walk downstairs to see how Linda was doing. She was busy with her new TV show. It's a crime show where they find a dead body and then need to find the murder of that person. I'm not really into murder slash crime TV shows. After I saw my mother murdered I hate TV shows or movies. Some are based on true story. When I read that on the screen I stop watching it just makes me shiffer.

I walked towards Linda, she didn't even see or hear me coming in.

"oh, hi sweetheart , you scared me there, and are you ready for tomorrow?"  
She asked and made a gesture to sit next to her.

"Is there something special tomorrow then?" Trying to avoid the topic.  
"Ooh , Lucy you know what tomorrow is. It's your first day at your new school!" she clapped in her hands and smiled.

"can we please not talk about that?" I asked hoping to change the subject soon.  
"Lucy, I know it's hard for you but this is a new start for you and this is a big deal . Don't be stressed out about it."She took my hands.

"I know Linda, but I can't of anything else. People probably don't like me , I will be just the new girl. Everywhere will be groups that were together since kinder garden and know each other their hole life's. They won't like me that's just insane." I looked down full of stress and I may be able to say ' yes, I'm afraid to go to school.'

"Lucy! That won't happen. There are people out there that will like you. I'm not saying all of them will but you belong in one of those groups and they will accept you with open arms. Don't be afraid to go because some good friends can come out of it." She hugged me .

"Yes but also some great enemies will come out of that!" I rolled with my eyes.  
" Yeah probably but remember they can't do anything to you." We broke our hug .

"Thank you Linda!"

"Any time, Lucy. Do you want to stay for dinner?"She stood up walking to the kitchen.  
"Yeah sure that would be nice." I followed her.

"What are you making?" She was looking in her purse.  
"Nothing, I just call this restaurant .What do you want to eat?" she looks at me while dialing the number.

"Just a pizza with ham and cheese is okay." I sat at one off the chairs at the dining table.

"Hello."

"Yess, I want to order two pizza's with ham and cheese please."  
"My address? Sure but you already got it. It's strawberry street ."  
"Yes, …yes.. okay bye"

" They are coming in 30 minutes." She lays her phone down on the counter.

"That's great, I'm so hungry!" I felt my tummy grumble and put my hand on it in the hope Linda didn't hear it.

" Yeah , I can hear that. Your tummy makes the sound of a whale looking for one of his partners."

'shit mission failed. She heard it' I thought.  
"And you know that how?"  
"That they make sounds while looking for their partners or so? Because I watch shows on TV."

"But not everything is true what they say." Before she could fight back the doorbell rang.

'saved by the bell'

"LUCY CAN YOU GRAB MY WALLET FORGOT THE MONEY" she yelled . I think you could hear her yelling up to China!

"I get it for you, wait a sec!"  
I ran to the front door and saw the guy with all the piercings again.  
"Ow hey bunny girls so you live here ghighi" he laughed at me.  
"Lucy do you know this guy?" Linda questioned.  
"No, I just worked with him for a day, he's a weirdo."  
I over handed him the money and closet the door. I just could hear him say at the last moment " See ya later bunny girl!" And then he laughed again.

' what is it with his laugh? It's so stupid and annoying.'

We walked with the pizza boxes to the dining room. The smell of the tasty, spicy, warm, delicious pizza was all over the room.

And it tasted just the way like it smelled. Delicious!

Then I went to bed because it was late.

Monday when school began ,I woke up took a shower put some clothes on. I don't wear fancy clothes just some regular old fashioned ones. Not one of those that I'm used to have. Back at home I wore dresses , skirts, tops but now I wear sweaters , jeans, pullovers to cover up all of my bruises. I didn't want anyone to find out. I look like a nerd in these clothes but I don't care. I put my hair in a ponytail and went off to school.

It wasn't that far just a few streets away. I listened to some music. Every time I do, I'm in this other world where no one can bother me and that's when I crash against a blue haired girl.

" ooh my ,I'm so sorry!" She said looking scared.

" oh no it's okay!" I smiled and she looked relaxed again.

" I'm levy and you are new here?" She put out her hand and I shake it.

" yeah , I'm Lucy "

" hi Lu-Chan nice to meet you ." She had a really cute smile.

"Could you please tell me where the office is, I need to get my schedule."  
"Sure , I'll walk with you." She said while holding her books in a different way.

On the way to the office we talked about the things we love, She also love to read and write novels. The school was big and I didn't see all of it yet. When you enter the school there is a huge open area full of grass , trees and flowers. Student sitting around with their books and friends, chatting and laughing. It makes me feel like I can handle this. It won't be a hard thing after all.

The school building on the inside was so big. There are thousands off hallways, more than three floors and if I had to find the office by myself I would definitely be lost.

I knocked on the door and came in while Levy waited outside.  
"Ow hey, you are the new student right? Lucy Ashley."  
'Huh ,who said that? 'Then I looked down and so a little old men standing in front of me.

', Lucy Ashley , so Linda listened to me and changed my last name ? Thank you so much' I thought

"hi , I'm Makarov the principal of this school, Welcome to Fairy Tail High. I know about your situation, Linda told me everything. We changed your last name in Ashley so he wouldn't find you."

"Thank you so much." I almost whispered.  
"Now here is your class schedule, if there is any problem you can always come to me "He said while handing over the schedule to me.  
"thank you" I took the paper from his hand and left his office. Suddenly Levy took my schedule out of my hands.

"Okay so we have every class together great I'll show you around!"

" ooh , you don't have to do that , really I'll be fine!" I smiled and wanted to be alone but If I am then I don't know where to go.

" no I want to , and besides you'll get lost without me! now let's go." She took my arm and walked towards one of the many hallways.

' Like I thought , on my own I would get lost.'

We ended the tour at the class of our first period.

" Levy can...can I ask you something?" She nodded" why are you doing all this for me, you just met me?" I questioned.

" because we are friends!" She said with a smile on her face.  
"f..friends?"  
"Yeah , don't be silly now come on."

We walked into the classroom and I took the seat next to Levy.

This class was pretty boring cuz I already learned all this. Levy was very concentrated so I wasn't bothering her , I was busy with writing a new lyrics.

Levy and I walked down the hallway to our next class when we turn around the corner and somebody ran into me and I fell on the ground.

" god sorry , my fault!" He offered his hand so I could get up . I took his hand and I felt some electric chock. It wasn't a regular one when you touch an object but this time I felt a warm feeling inside. I got up and I saw his face clearly. That warm, friendly, feeling I once knew was back. The feeling of being save and well. But it soon disappeared again.

"Lu.. Luce?"

" Na..Natsu?!"

* * *

_**Author's corner**_

_**Ellie says:**__Thank you guys again for reading the story! On the next chapter you'll see how Lucy will react with the sudeen reunion and meets all of new people. Some friends and enemies._

_**Naeda Beasly:**__ Thanks again for reviewing ! I really like you for that! Yes it's a sad fate for Lucy and they sure meet like you've seen at the end of this chapter. In the next one you'll see how Lucy will react on the sudden meeting of her old friend again ;P_

_**shelby0501:**__ Hi! Thank you for the review! i just saw it today and thought well if i justt change the details now ,i can post it already so here you go! Hope you liked it ^^_

_For the ones who liked, favorite my story also thanks for that! I wanted this story to be good even though 'm not that great with writing so thank you! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: First day at school

**Hi i'm back . I know it took long this time so i made this chapter a little longer than usual.  
Also i didn't reread it so if there are mistakes don't mind them. **

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_" god sorry , my fault!" He offered his hand so I could get up . I took his hand and I felt some electric chock. It wasn't a regular one when you touch an object but this time I felt a warm feeling inside. I got up and I saw his face clearly. That warm, friendly, feeling I once knew was back. The feeling of being save and well. But it soon disappeared again._

_"Lu.. Luce?"_

_" Na..Natsu?!"_

* * *

**The runaway**

**Chapter 5 : First day at school**

" Luce is that really you!?"

I panicked I didn't really want to see him so I just walked slowly backwards to get out of there. I turned around the corner and in some way I ended up on the roof of the school. I fell asleep for another period and then Levy came behind me.

" here you are Lu-Chan I've been looking for you what's going on ?"

I felt like I could trust her but I was scared. I never had any real friends they all left me or there was no contact anymore.  
But that's basically the same thing.

I was scared to tell her my past, I didn't even understand everything how the hell would she do it then? I sat nothing sitting there quietly right beside Levy.  
"Lucy" She started

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me everything, but remember I'll be there for you if you need me kay?!"She looked me with her eyes focused on mine but I didn't look back.

Later we went together back down, it was already lunch time.

The day started great and now everything was just wrong.  
"Lu-Chan I want you to meet some of my friends"

I looked at the table in the corner ,where we were walking to. I saw a redhead who was enjoying a strawberry cheesecake and it looked like she was in heaven.  
She introduced herself as Erza.

Then there was a brown haired girl who was drunk. The first thing she did was walking up to me and staring at me with droopy eyes.  
"I'm Cana!" and she sat back at her seat enjoying her alcohol again.

Next to her sat a blue haired girl, She was talking to a guy with dark spiky hair who sat in front of her.  
" So that is Juvia and Gray" Levy said because Juvia was too busy sulking all over that Gray. Next to Juvia sat a white haired girl.  
"Hayy, Nice to meet ya , I'm Lisanna!"

She was happy and looked really sweet.  
I was a bit shy and didn't say much  
"Hi, I'm Lucy." I said.  
Next to Lisanna was a familiar face gazing at me. The pinkish haired guy was looking at me taking up every detail of what I do.  
"And the last one , that's Natsu." Levy looked at him and he nodded back.  
'Of course he is here to.' I thought

I took my place at the table next to Levy and took every face up in my mind. they seemed nice but I'm not here to make friends 'God knows how long I'm going to stay here at this place.'

They all barked in with questions .  
"so Lucy where are you from?"  
"What do you like?"  
"Do you know Natsu from somewhere ?"

I started to feel uneasy with all those questions.  
"euhm, I'm from another town, I like many things and yes b..but sorry if you'll excuse me I..I have to..do.. something."  
I wanted to go away, far away from here, away from all those questions. I'm not here for friends, I'm here to hide that's all.

I wasn't out of the cafeteria yet and I already bummed in someone else. 'clumsy me.'  
"I'm so sorry!"Everyone gasped thinking that the person would do something terrible even Levy stood up walking this way.

" Please don't do anything to her , she's just new here!" Levy said from the other side of the room.

" Lucy! " I looked up and yet I saw another familiar face.

" Omg Sting! I'm so sorry!" Tears came back and I hugged him tight.

" I'm so sorry" I kept repeating.

" it's okay , are you alright , what happened? You didn't answer any calls and your father wouldn't let us in "

We broke our hug for a second so he could have a look at me. He saw more scars more bruises that hasn't healed.

" he did this didn't he ?" He was mad but still hugged me.

In the corner I saw Natsu coming in with another dark spiky haired dude what was his name again?. Everyone was staring at us even Natsu . He looked a bit jealous.

sting took my hand and we sat on a table he dropped everything and looked at me.

" tell me what happened?" He said on a serious tone.

" Sting , I don't want to talk about it anymore it's over I'm away from him."

" okay but you sure that your okay?" He asked with a worried expression.

Natsu came over towards us

" Luce , pleasse can I talk to ya ?" He asked

" Lu , do you know this idiot here?" Sting asked me with a questioned face.

" hey watch it , I'm not an idiot and that's not of your damn business!"

"Yeah I know him . He's the guy from when I was little but i..i have to go now bye" Before I could leave Sting already had an answer.

" Ooh you mean he's that guy? From that one song?"

" Stop it! Please just shut up okay!" I said and ran away again.

I made my way to a few trees and flowers. The school gardens I think.

Natsu followed me.

I sat down with my back on the tree and I cried.

" Luce.. Why are you crying ?" He asked

No answer

" please , don't shut me out now tell me what's going on and how do you know Sting?" He asked while looking pretty worried.

" just shut up okay, why are you even talking to me. Don't you get it? Huh? just leave me the hell alone!"  
"No!" he said. "I'm your friend I wanna help!"

I didn't had the courage to look him in the eyes. But he had he took both of my arms and I looked up right in his onyx eyes. He placed my arms around him into a hug.

"Sshh why , what are you talking about?"

I broke the hug.  
" One minute you're my best friend telling me that I would be okay and you would protect me and then the other moment your gone! Okay we were kids but you could've at least tell me you were leaving. And the moment I want to start all over again everyone I ever knew is back including you , I can't just take everything at once."  
I wasn't really crying just some tears rolled of but I'm scared. Scared if I become close to them again that they would leave me. Once again I was in pain not from the outside but on the inside.

From behind I heard a girl yelling.  
"NATSU! ARE YOU COMING WERE GOING TO BE LATE!"It was Lisanna.

"Luce, I'm sorry about then , I didn't knew , we just took off . My dad said something about the rent I don't remember it that well but there is one thing I will always remember and that is you, you were the one who was my friend and you still are so please if there's something wrong tell me okay , I'll protect you."  
then he left to go after Lisanna.

"NATSU!" I yelled back at him.  
He turned around to look at me but he looked hurt.  
" Natsu. I..I'm not mad or anything at you I'm just scared and confused at the moment."

He put his amazing smile up " You know Luce? Sometimes it's good to be confused then you figure out what the important things are."

"Thank you." I smiled back.  
"Any time!" he laughed and waved while walking up to the white haired girl.

So that's how I missed another period .That's not really good for my grates but who cares.

I thought about going to the next period and I did it, it's my first day so maybe I should take some classes before I get expelled.

"Ah Lucy I see you did come to school I thought you were sick , so class this is the new student Lucy Ashley .You take the seat at the window next to the pink haired boy. By the way I'm Gildarts your history teacher."  
I walked towards my seat and got greeted by others.  
"Well nice that you came."A girl said on a mean tone .  
I didn't really care.

"hey Luce."Natsu whispered at me.  
I ignored him.  
He started poking me in my arm.  
poke poke poke poke poke poke  
"would you please stop that" I said annoyed.  
but he just gave me a huge grin.  
poke poke poke poke poke poke

this went on and on until he poked in the cut in my arm. I yelped.  
hoping he didn't hear it but he did and now he looked strange at me.

The bell rang and I was the first to walk out. Finally the day was done and I wanted to go home as soon as possible.

I walked next to the river on the way back home.  
behind me I saw Natsu and Lisanna walking hand in hand.  
I didn't know they were together? Not really of my business I loved him when I was younger but that was then, I was still a kid.

I took my music back and listened to some music .Right Now I only write lyrics but I don't sing anymore, I'm too scared that my father would find out , he always said I wasn't good and that singing was a waste of time. But I loved it because mom used to sing too. I mean I sing but when I do I usually block because I'm scared.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder that hurt a little bit but I didn't show it.  
"How are you? sorry did I hurt you in class with my pokes?"  
"Hi, euhm no not really but I gotta go."  
"Ow, I can walk ya home I need to go this way anyway."  
"Okay then.."

I put my music away.

There was a silence and it felt not awkward at all, besides he was my best friends years ago.  
"So what's your relationship with Sting? And why is your last name Ashley?" He finally asked.

"Sting? He's my friend from a few years ago. And this last name is easier , you know with the company and stuff."I explained with not much details. That wasn't the truth but at least he believes me.

"I don't want you to hang out with that guy, Luce." He looked at me with a worried expression.  
"Oh and who are you to decide with whom I hang out ?" I defended.  
"It's just , I don't trust that guy, he's the ladies man from school besides Loki."  
" Loki ? and besides I know Sting deep down he's a good guy" '

'Wait did he just say Loki? Loki as in the one who was my friend once.?' I thought.

"If you say so, but still I don't trust him and you'll meet Loki soon."

"Okay this is it. I live here." I turned around to face him.  
"You kidding me I live a few houses next to ya!"

"Awsome" I said sarcastic.  
Linda came out and hugged me to dead.

"Lucy you're back I thought he caught you, thank got don't come ever late again what if something happened to you!"  
Natsu looked a bit weird , he didn't understand what was going on.  
"Easy Linda , he's not gonna get me that easy and besides I'll leave as soon as there is any sign of him." I smiled a bit.  
"ooh no you stay with me." She said when hugging me tighter.

Tears came in my was ever so sweet and loving towards me.  
"I got to go, so see ya tomorrow kay! Bye Luce"  
"Who was that boy?"Linda asked with a smile thinking the wrong thing of course.  
"just someone from school." I explained.

I went to my apartment to write a bit. I was currently starting a new novel about a girl who ran away and comes in this new world .She has to learn to survive without her loved ones. That surly sounds awfully the same as my life.  
But this way I could express myself.

As I was done with a few chapters I saw it was already past midnight.  
"What ? did I write that long!"I questioned myself.

I went to my kitchen to take a little snack since I haven't eaten anything.  
Than I went to bed.  
A lot has happened today…

'Natsu has a girlfriend huh ?who would ever thought that?'  
'Levy seems nice but I think I'm pushing her away, but I have no other choice.'  
'Lucy you always have a choice' great now I think of those words that Sting told me years ago when I was deciding to leave my dad or not.

And finally I fell asleep. That took me long enough.  
Next morning I woke up in my bed and went to the same thing as yesterday. I took a warm long hot shower and got dressed. I always wear clothes that were too big for me and that covered hole my body. My hair was in a high ponytail. I exited the building and there was a certain pink haired guy waiting for me outside on a motor.

"Hey Luce want a ride to school with me?"  
"Sure why not, I saw at my clock and we were almost too late.

We drove to school on a motor, I never been on a motor before .It felt really good with the wind in my hair. We had the same class together and quickly went inside.  
"So how come you guys are late?" asked.  
"Euhm well.."I was struggling because I didn't knew what to say  
"Well Lucy had a problem with her bike and I'm always late so I took her with me."  
"Okay but you both got detention."She replied  
We went to our places and followed the lesson.

Next was math. Levy is also in that class so I sat next to her.  
"Levy-Chan sorry for yesterday, I felt a little to overwhelmed."  
"Lu-Chan it's okay , I understand you and besides I heard you came with Natsu to school on his motor?"  
" Yeah , I was late."  
"Sure, you were!" She smiled and looked back at her textbook.

Next was lunch this time I wouldn't run away again.  
"Lucy.."  
I turned around to see the red head.  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday , I was to focused more on my cake than on you."  
"Ooh no it's okay I should say sorry for not really getting to know you and running away."

"okay, do you mind now sitting with us?''  
"No , I would love to meet you all."

We walked over to their usual able. Natsu and Gray where fighting.  
"Get off you **Ice Princess."**  
"What the hell are you talking about **Flame brain**?"  
"Oh you know what I'm talking about **Ice stick**!"  
**"Candle stick!"  
"Ice Popsicle!"  
"Tabasco !"  
"Snow flake!"**

"Do I hear someone fighting?"Erza looked al scared and mad suddenly.  
"N..noo we are buddies see , we are best friends!"They started to hug each other.  
We all sat on the table and I sat over Natsu.  
I was still sad and wanted to cry and he saw that so tried to make me laugh by bringing some funny moments from the past. Maybe he was right before. I wasn't confused anymore at least I think I am. Linda wants me to stay so maybe we can be friends once again.

Lisanna came sitting next to him and hugged his arm.  
"Ooh Luce remember when we used to go climbing in the trees and I fell really hard on the ground? That was just sick sometimes I still feel the pain in my foot from then!"

We laughed so hard but Lisanna felt out of place and entered our conversation.  
"Yeah once I touched his foot and he was like please stop that Lisanna that hurts .I asked how come it hurts but he didn't really know because he didn't hurt his foot before so."

I looked a bit weird but said" I know that can really be painful "  
"hey how do you come at that scar on your head?"She asked  
"What scar?"Erza asked  
"The one behind her hair."  
Erza gapped a pluck of my bless and saw it too.  
"What happened?"

"euhm… I ju…just fell yeah I just fell once."  
They had weird faces except for Lisanna she was laughing.  
"Ow is that Sting over there? Yes it is . Sorry guys I have to go Bye."  
And yet I walked away again.

"Sting!Sting! Wait up!" I yelled trough the cafeteria.  
"Oh hi Goldilocks "  
"Great still using that nickname?" I looked with the serious face.  
"Yeah I like it." Smiling he made fun of me.

"Where is Rogue and Loki?"I asked out of nowhere.  
"Don't worry about them they will arrive soon , they were out of town for a few days."  
"oow, so they are really here!"

"Hey Goldilocks I'm going now. I have something to take care of"  
"Okay see you later, Blondie !"  
"Don't call me that!"he yelled back.

Hah I used to call Sting Blondie although he didn't like that.

Next up was History again. I ran to the class trying not to be late again and I made it on time.  
"Hey ,Lu-Chan where were you and why did you ran away again at lunch break?"  
"Nothing important kay!"  
"Okay , ooh and Lu did you here there is a show show coming up !"  
"Really when is it?"  
"Euhm it's at the end of this semester but I thought I should tell you, maybe you got some secret talent that no one knows about!"

'ooh Levy you should know what I can  
' I thought nobody knew I could sing here at school. I was just a nobody although Sting posted the video online he had to take it off as soon as possible of my dad. He said that it was inappropriate and that singing was just a waste of time.

The class was over and Natsu came over to me.  
"what the hell was that all about at lunch Luce? Why did you run away and tell lies about the scar?"  
"it's just nobody can…Wait what?! How did you know?"

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: **hi guys thanks for reading this. Actually i kinda felt down lately so now i'm back on track and busy with the next chapter and a new story. this idea popped up in my head.

**Preview:**

**Lucy travels a lot with her family and on the way she meets different kind of people but every time she has to say goodbye to them. One day she meets a blue haired girl called Levy. Soon they become best friends and they keep in touch. BUT what happens when her mom gets really sick and they move back to their home town. She will see her best friend every day but she has to say goodbye to her boyfriend. Luckily she meets another guy with a weird hair color. Pink**

PS: I'll probably post this story later on today lol ;P

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha: **Hi thanks for the review! You know i read your profile. One of your favorite songs is from Kelly Clarkson ! I was planning to use one of her songs in this story! :D

**Naeda Beasly: **Thanks for the review and you know now you say that. actually i never thought of that one Natsu never called her that but i think it's cute so... i'll keep using it ;p


	6. Chapter 6 : Jealous ? and worries

**I know it has been a long time and sorry for that. ;(**

* * *

**Previously:**

_The class was over and Natsu came over to me.  
"what the hell was that all about at lunch Luce? Why did you run away and tell lies about the scar?"  
"it's just nobody can…Wait what?! How did you know?"_

* * *

**The runaway**

**Chapter 6 : jealous? and worries**

"Come on I know you since when we were kids, I know every expression of yours."

I blushed a bit and hide it with my hair.  
"Just don't worry about it okay , it's nothing." I bit my lips as he touch my shoulder. I look up and we stare at each other. I sat frozen on my place looking deeper and deeper in his eyes. I could stare at them forever until he broke the silence  
"HEY, It is something , it doesn't look from years ago and remember the time I was poking you , there is a scar on your arm too isn't it?"

He gently grabs my arm and gently pulling my sleeve up.  
The big scar from the incident with my father was slightly visible.A he tries to touch the scar but I slowly back away.

'How the hell does he know?'  
"LOOK NATsu, It doesn't matter anymore so leave it alone will ya!" I pull my sleeve back down trying to escape his grib but Natsu holds me tight.  
"What's going on here Goldilocks?" A male voice yelled.  
Sting approached us.  
"Nothing , sorry I have to go."Natsu broke the hug and As soon as I could I gibed away.

I walked rapidly away to get some fresh air ,I saw Gray alone sitting on a bench in front of a tree.

" hai, since when do you sit alone ? Where's Juvia?" I asked and took my place next to was drinking from his soda.

" Juvia is sick at home, so that's why. what do you got this period?" He asked and threw the empty soda can in the garbage bin.

" euhm I've got science." I struggled because I don't know it for sure.

" Cool me too, let's walk together." He stood up from the bench and looked at me

" You know , you actually seem nice ." I said while getting up.

" ooh so when did I look like some jerk then ?" he looked back at me with his eyebrows up.

" I didn't say that you look like a jerk but the first time I've got here you ignored me, probably too busy with Juvia " I winked at him for a hint .

" I know it's not of my business but how is it going ?" I smiled.

" y..you what are you talking about?" He mumbled

" ooh come on Gray I'm new and even I see it . It's pretty obvious there is a thing between you and Juvia." Wink wink

" you're not going to start like Mira right?" walking a little faster so we would be on time in class.

" Who's Mira ?" I asked with my eyebrows up

" You didn't meet her yet ? She's in our science class but then again I never saw you in science this week. How come?"

"Well let's just say I skipped some classes ."

we entered the science lab and I took a seat next to Gray. This classroom was bigger than all the others. Most of the students were already in here they were just waiting for the teacher. As I looked around I missed the pink haired boy. Where could he be? I thought we had this class together.

" hi , Mira how are ya ?" Gray asked while he puts his bag down on the ground.

" Hi I'm great and who are you ?" The girl who asked that had long white hair and a beautiful large pink dress. She looks at me and greeted me . She had a nice and warm smile. But in one way I recognized her from somewhere.

" Ooh hi I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!" I said happily. I look around but no other people that I knew had this class apparently.

" ooh you are the new student I've heard about ! I'm Mira ,you wanna be lab partners ?" she put up a bright smile and waiting for my response while Gray looked pretty annoyed. As she turns her haid to Gray and says "What's with you?"

" sure that would be great!" I accepted so at least I'm trying to make friends.

" Aaww Mira you're leaving me alone with Flame Brain again! Where is he actually ?" Looking annoyed Gray picks one of his notebook out. So Natsu is in this class? Where is he then ?

" Sorry Gray , Natsu is with Lisanna . They're gonna skip classes today. "

" why ?" I asked.

" Because it's their special day!" Gray rolled with his eyes . Hearing those words kind of makes him sick.  
The feeling I got was weird. What is this? Is this jealousy? But why am I feeling this?

" Not that again isn't it, why do they still do that it's childish ?" It looked like Gray was more upset now because he didn't had a lab partner and his best buddy next to him.

When I saw Gray and Natsu fighting together it looked like they couldn't stand each other but actually they are really good friends. I sniff my nos. Maybe I'm getting sick but Mira gave me a tissue.

" What special day ?" I was daydreaming but soon I asked what it was about.

" Today is the day that They met each other like 10 years ago."

Now that she's saying , 10 years ago Natsu left me. I was alone and the other day my mother died and yet tomorrow is that day. I wanted to visit her grave but decided that it was too dangerous.

I know that day was soon coming and I wasn't so happy about it. Every year at the day that my mom died we held this special memorial. Every year it was different. But the sad memories stayed the same. At that day I wouldn't do anything. I always locked myself up in my room and saw the flashes of moms last minutes of her life. How I came into the kitchen , how she tucked me in. How she was killed and lying dead on the floor. Since that day I'm not sleeping well.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I skipped science to hang around with Lisanna every year she insisted to go to the place where we met. It wasn't far from here . Somewhere in the forest where we made this hut where we used to play house.

" Hey Lisanna wait up!"

" Come on Natsu hurry up!" We laughed together and made some great times.

we arrived at the house and stand in front of it. I hugged her from behind.

" you know this are the happiest moment of my life. When we played here together , you are always there for me..." She looked me in the eyes. " Please don't leave me" and then she kissed me.

" Hey , what is it Natsu ?" She felled that something was off.

" No it's just I don't feel right. I'm just going home kay? I'm sorry." He felt pain in his heart but why? He loves Lisanna, then where is this pain coming from?

"But Natsu? Are you okay?" Lisanna stood behind me with big eyes watching me leave.  
"Please Lisanna , don't worry about me. I just need some space , time for myself. I call you tonight ."

I left her.. shit why did I leave her in the forest? Maybe something bad is going to happen to her? But why do I feel something weird in my chest? I never felt this before. All I'm doing is thinking about Lucy. How did she get those scars and bruises? When I looked into her eyes before , all I could see what grief and pain. Like she went through some horrible stuff. There was once a time when we told each other everything but somehow we broke apart. Soon I was back home and lying on my bed. What could've possible happen to Luce? Did anyone hurt her? If so I'm gonna kick his ass!

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Before the last class I asked Levy to talk apart from the group. I said we meet up at the rooftop.

" Sorry I'm late Lu-Chan Gajeel asked me to..."

" hey.. Are you crying ? Ooh come here Lu everything will be alright." She came sitting next to me and cheer me up.

" Levy remember the last time we sat on this rooftop and you asked me why I ran away at lunch?" I stare to the emptiness in front of me.

" yeah , I remember" she was worried but knew this was something important I was going to tell .

" well. Everyone began to ask me all of this questions from my past I just broke and I had to get away." I slowly moved my head to her direction. I wasn't really crying but I was only sad , frustrated, scared.

I told Levy everything that happened from the beginning how I met Natsu till the end.

she was crying instead of me.

" Ooh god Lu you went through such a rough time , now I understand how you were so distant and sad. Please don't feel bad!" She hugged me.

" Thanks for understanding ." I look into her eyes filled with tears.

" Of course I'm your friend!" she hugged me and I grinned.

"What are you laughing at?" she said with a laugh.  
"Isn't it fun that you are crying instead of me?"

we went back to class and chat.

Now we understand each other better. The day was over and I walked back to home. since Natsu wasn't here I walk alone . Nothing really happened but that was good. I cook some spaghetti for me and Linda because she's always so nice to me. She knew what was going on.

The night has fallen and I went to bed. But soon some lights filled the room. It came from outside. I walked out of bed and looked carefully through the window. There was a black car standing in front of my house. I was terrified . I couldn't see who was driving but as soon I looked back up the car was gone.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: okay i didn't re read it again so there are probably a lot of mistakes in it but i hop you kinda liked it. ;) For next chapter i can tell you it's gonna be sad and depressing ;9**

**brunette1501: I** AM SOOO SORRY for not updating sooner ! Please forgive me :)**  
****SnowAngelSlayerTasha: **Yeah me too . I just love her songs :P**  
**

**Naeda Beasly: **hehe yeah i also wrote Lucy's story ^^ but currenlty i have some troubles with the next chapter of it so maybe if we are lucky i can post it this week :P Well Next chapter is gonna be a little sad you'll see but she's also gonna meet Rogue and Loki soon ;P


	7. Chapter 7: Grief

**Back with a new chapter ;p Hope you like it **

**PS: don't look at my mistakes . i'm tired **

* * *

**Previously:**

_The night has fallen and I went to bed. But soon some lights filled the room. It came from outside. I walked out of bed and looked carefully through the window. There was a black car standing in front of my house. I was terrified . I couldn't see who was driving but as soon I looked back up the car was gone._

* * *

**The runaway**

**Chapter 7 : Grief**

Next day I woke up with a sad face , sad feelings and no thought of going to school. I remember the car from last night but nothing happened. It was probably just a dream.I send a message to Levy that I wouldn't come today , she'll understand why. Because today was the day my mother died. Before I sent the message Linda came in.

" Lucy I know you won't like this but you have to go to school today, school called and they said you didn't go to detention so you have to go now . I know about the situation and they said if you stay one hour you can go back to home.  
I didn't fight back . If this wasn't the day my mother died I would probably say that it's too stupid to go to school just for one hour and I would've stayed home playing video games.

instead of a long hot shower I took a short cold shower. I took just an outfit from my closet not knowing if it match with each other and I went off.

I arrived at school only to get a surprised reaction of Levy.

" Lu..cy what are you doing here ?" Levy whispered.

" Have to go , missed detention. Sorry I just want to be alone today." I looked at the ground walking towards the big school building.

" I understand." Levy said while looking really worried.

I walked off to the school building and saw the music room. Nice to know they have one.

I walked into the detention room and saw Natsu sitting there too.

" Ooh so Ashley decided to come finally, take a seat ." Mss Evergreen said she put her glasses on and took a seat in front of the classroom. She started to read a model magazine.

I took the seat at the window. Natsu sat right next to me.

" Hii luce !" He said with a grin.

" hi." That's all I said back not even looking to him. All I could think about was that I wanted to leave.

" Luce wha.." Natsu wanted to say something but the teacher was first.

" Be quiet please!" Mss Evergreen said. Looking over her magazine.

Thank god she interrupted ,I didn't want to talk. The next hour I had to deal with Natsu who was staring at me and guessing of what's wrong.

I was busy in my thought. 'What would daddy been doing now? Is he thinking about mom or is he trying to kill me again by looking for me?'

Detention was over and as soon as possible I walked out of class.

" Luce hey wait up!" a pink haired boy called behind quickly picked up his bag and ran after me.

but I didn't stop , I walked pas Sting and he stopped Natsu.

" What do you think you're doing Pinky . She's upset right now so leave her the hell alone. She's got bigger problems now!" Sting knew what day it was and that I would go as soon as possible.

thank god he hold him up so I could take my leave.  
I turned my head to give him a smile and nod to thank him and went off.

I wandered around the school in many hallways and found the music room. Now it's getting interesting.

There was a piano and a guitar. I choose for the piano. First I played just a few random notes but then I started to sing the song I wrote years ago for my mom. (evanescence-My immortal)

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_and if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'cause your presence still lingers here_  
_and it won't leave me alone_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_  
_this pain is just too real_  
_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_and I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_but you still have_  
_all of me_

_you used to captivate me_  
_by your resonating light_  
_but now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_  
_this pain is just too real_  
_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_and I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_but you still have_  
_all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_and though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_and I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_but you still have_  
_all of me_

I guess it worked. I could sing a song complete till the end. It was a long time ago that I sang so I was surprised that I could sing without stopping because of my dad or because it hurts.

At the end it was silence and then I heard a voice.  
"I didn't think you would still sing, you even sound better than before!"  
It was Sting.  
"Thank you, I wrote it for my mother. remember?"  
"It's good and yeah I remember"  
silence fell Sting was standing in the doorway.  
" Also thank you for holding Natsu up, It's just a little too hard now, I want to be alone."  
"Sure I get that, but wait a minute."  
He made some space and a boy came in.

"Rogue!" I heard Sting smirk from behind.  
"Lucy you're okay, thank god we missed you!" Rogue was also a friend of mine. I didn't talk to him a lot but we understand each other. He always wear black clothes and he's a man with manners.  
We talk but most of the time I was just listening to them.  
"I..I'm sorry but I want to go home now, so I see you tomorrow bye "  
I walked out of the room still holding my tears. I don't want an outburst of tears in the middle of the school. I looked down at the ground while walking and went to the office .  
"Can I take my leave now?" I asked  
"Sure my child, be save okay" even I couldn't see it on his face , he's worried about all his students. He's a nice man.  
"I will"  
I walked outside the school building ready to leave and there was Levy.  
"Hay, Lucy-Chan , you're leaving? "  
"Yeah , I am .I need some time for myself, "

"Sure, I hold Natsu up for you." As I looked over Levy her shoulder I say some pink coming this way so I immediately left.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I ran downstairs towards my classroom. I took my place at the window next to Lisanna.  
"Hey where were you , I've been looking all over the place for you"  
"Ooh I was just with Lucy in detention, there's something wrong and I want to know what." Even though Lisanna asked a few other questions I didn't listen to her. 'What's wrong with Lucy? Why did she run off like that?'

"Okay class shush now" Mavis said, walking in the classroom  
I couldn't concentrate , thinking about what could be wrong with Lucy.  
Maybe it was my fault I said that we would walk home together but she can't be mad at me for that? right?  
Then someone started playing piano. It was from the class above us. there was the old music room but nobody uses it anymore.  
Mavis stopped her class to listen The girl who played piano started to sing.  
It was really beautiful.  
I wanted to know who that was singing because it looked like she was sad? Could that be Lucy? I know she always sang when we were young but that changed when her mother got sick.

I walked to the music room but it was empty, I already missed class so I went outside. There was Levy, Lucy was just leaving.  
"LEVY! Where is Lucy going ?" I yell to her.  
"Home. why u ask?" Levy pretends like it's the most normal thing on earth (sarcasm)

"I need to talk to her" I insisted  
"Not now Natsu she needs space." Levy may protect her but I don't give up.  
"Why is she so sad?" I whispered  
"Just something okay I can't tell you" Levy was ready to leave but I touched her shoulder  
"So you know what's going on? Tel me! Please!" I had to know what was going on.

"NO NATSU , just back off okay she doesn't need you at the moment , she doesn't need anyone, she wants to be alone today!" Levy got mad. I never saw her that mad before so I thought I should take it easy from now.  
"But why? IF there is something she can tell me , I can cheer her up " I smile but that doesn't really help  
"No this time you can't " Levy whispered and trailed off at the end of her sentence.  
"Then what's so important that I can't see her?"  
"I'm not the person who should tell you now don't go near her , she needs some alone time"

And so Levy walks away.  
I climbed over the walls from school. I needed to see Luce , And I want to be there for her and now I know that's something up.

I rang the bell at her house and an old women opened the door.  
"Euhm can I speak to Lucy Please?"  
"Sorry, young boy , Lucy is busy at the moment, she'll rather be alone right now." She smiled .  
"Okay sorry for the bother then"  
She closed the door but I was going to see Luce no matter what. I looked at the building and saw an open window. That has to be her room. Or at least I hope so.

I climbed till the second floor and I entered the room.  
The room was really cute. ( Same room as in the Anime)  
There was Lucy , she was sitting in the corner of the room.  
'Wait is she crying ?'  
She sat there with her hands over her legs and her eyes on her knees.

"Luce..."

She looked up and saw the tears , so she was crying.  
"Hey why are you crying?" my voice was low and  
"Look Natsu, I know you're concerned but please leave me alone."

I walked over to her and grabbed her arms. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.  
"NO, LUCY 'm your friend, and I know I abandoned you when we were kids and maybe things happened , I don't know, But let me make it up to you, All those years I never forgot you , all those years I asked to myself how you were but I couldn't go back and you know why? My dad wouldn't let me. He said that I would make new friends and I did, But not once I forgot about you."

Silence filled the room.  
"Luce.. I'm here for you .just let me be here for you"  
Finally she was able to look at me in the eyes.

All I did then was stare at her chocolate brown eyes. She hugged me tight.  
"I'm Sorry Natsu" she whispered.  
"It's okay, everything will be okay"  
"No it won't"  
She kept whispering and so did I.

"Sorry that I pushed you, I just wanted to help." I rub her back with my hand  
"It...it's my mother" She said between her tears  
"What's with your mother?"  
"Remember the last day we say each other?"  
"Yeah we went to the forest for tree climbing." I answered looking back at those funny moments.  
"After we said goodbye the nightmare began."  
She started to cry harder.

"Hey it's okay if you're not ready to tell than it's okay, just don't push yourself for me" I was worried maybe I pushed her too hard.  
"No , I want to tell you, you deserve to know" I felt relieved but also worried about her.  
That night my mother was killed and I didn't know what to do. I locked myself up afraid to see my father. He blames me for her dead."  
"The next day I ran to your house. I entered your room but it was empty. All your stuff were gone .The butler explained me you had to move."

"I was alone. No one wanted to come near me. My dad blamed me for her dead , the maidens were afraid of him so they stayed away from me. I couldn't exit the house. I was locked up."

"I stayed for days maybe weeks crying in my room. I had to take care of myself. Nobody would help me except for Spetto. She's the only one who helped me.  
She's the one who taught me everything. One day when I was 13 I was allowed to enter the gardens but I couldn't leave the property. On my 15 I met Sting. We talked a lot he was the first one who made me smile . After my mother died I never smiled again.

Spetto was relieved. She never saw me smile. Our property was really big if you remember. Behind the forest there was a small cabin. There I always meet up with Sting , Rogue and Loki. We talked , laughed, talk about our embarrassing moments , we became good friends. They were my only friends.  
But they couldn't feel my pain, or help me with my situation, they knew what was going on."

"Last year I was walking to the cabin again. The night before was tuff , I got beaten up again but I covered it up. I walked to my piano and played a song. The guys played also an instrument and followed my lead. Sting was filming that day."  
"I don't know if you saw the video or not but it was taken of the internet very fast."

"You mean that video where a girl was playing piano and singing about something in another life?"

'I just knew that it was Lucy. I never saw her face clearly but I had this feeling.'

"Yeah.. that was me, my father saw the video. That night Sting wanted to walk me home but I declined. I got home and dad was waiting for me. He had a …a kn..knife."

Tears running down my cheek , telling the story again hurt so much but I want him to know.

"sush Luce, it's fine it's all over come here."  
I hugged her even tighter than before.

"He was waiting for me with a knife, I wanted ran away that night. I couldn't care anymore, it was enough but I was locked in that house. He didn't let me go out, not even to the garden. That lasted for a year then I got help from Spetto and ran away.  
I found a nice family to stay but that didn't last longer than 4 months. Before they caught me and locked me up in a container I got free and ran into this city. I slept on the streets for a few days until Linda found me. She helped me get this apartment and get into this school."

**LUCY P.O.V**.

Silence filled the room again. It was nice , this was all of my chest now. I felt relieved.

"Sorry luce.. sorry I wasn't there to protect you from that bastard. If he ever does something like that again to you , I sure will beat him up!I'll protect you okay."

"Today is just the day that my mom was murdered and I can't stand too see anyone then I have cry more and more." I said

I didn't look him in the eyes to afraid to cry again.  
But he touched my kin , turned it and I looked right in his onyx eyes.

"Thank you.."I whispered. Back in response because he said he would protect me. I have this warm feeling inside me. I feel safe again.  
"Now don't be alone on a day like this, I will stay here with you."  
He moved next to me and leaned against the wall and I put my head on his shoulder.  
He started to play with my hair and twirl it around his fingers.  
Slowly I fell asleep and I think he did too.

Next thing I woke up on my bed. Thinking how the hell I came here.  
Then I felt something slowly going up and down under me. I was lying on Natsu's chest. He moved me to the bed. It sure felt more comfortable.  
Lying there with him let me think I was save, it felt peaceful like nothing would happen.

"Luce you're awake?" his eyes were almost closed but they were open enough that he just could see me.  
"Yeah"

"Do you remember the last time when we were like this?" he smirked.  
"yeah , that day you were hurt and I sang for you." I answered.  
"yeah , the night of the falling stars, if I remember correctly…  
Why don't you sing anymore?"

"I was singing at the memorial of mom a few years back, dad got really mad, he was like singing is a waste of time stop that immediately. I'm afraid if I sing he will find out."

"I think that's bullshit , you had such a great voice, I always loved your songs."  
"Thank you . sometimes I still sing but then I block and , I'm afraid."  
"d..do you know what time it is?"I asked next.  
"Euhm let's see , it's 7 pm."  
"I'm going to take a shower and to the store. Thanks for coming today, otherwise I would sit here crying all alone."  
"Just call me if there is something wrong okay, here is my number." He showed his toothy grin.  
"Thank you." I had to laugh with that and I turned around.

I walked to the bathroom to take a shower again. the water was nice and felt good."  
I came out of the shower with a little short and top and saw Natsu still standing in the room.

" , what are you still doing here?" I said surprised.  
"You don't think I will leave you alone for today or what? Get dressed we're going to the store together." Again he showed his famous smile.

I gave him a big smile back.  
"aah there it is , that cute smile of yours again, it took you a while to show it today but I'm glad you finally smile again."

"I also smiled just before I got into the bathroom idiot!"  
"But that one doesn't count this one was a complete big smile and… HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT!"

"euhm no?" I said while laughing

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!

"YES"  
'NO"

"YES YES YES"

NO NO NO…. okay maybe I did." I looked at the ground but almost pied in my pants of laughing.

"HAH you said it!"

He made me laugh harder and I got fully dressed. A nice sweater and a long jeans. Trying to look a little more cheerful again. Enough with the tears for today.

I was actually looking forward to go to the store with Natsu.  
"Kay I'm ready."  
"That took you long enough"  
"Hey, I have my needs okay, and I'm ready now so let's go."  
the walk to the store was fun. Natsu tried to be a ninja or a secret agent , I still don't know what he was trying to . He did some fast unexpected moves but after he almost fell in the fountain he stopped with it.

We bought some food supplies and also a new notebook.

We were walking back home. There was a silence but it wasn't an awkward one. It was comfortable we were back at the fountain and a phone rang.

"Natsu .. you're phone!"  
"What's with it?" he looked at me like I said the dumbest thing in the entire world.  
"Aren't you gonna pick up?, maybe it's important?"  
"What would be more important right now? And besides it's evening."  
"But you should just pick up , I don't mind."

So Natsu picked up his phone.

"Hello?"  
"Ow hey what's up?"  
"What? Is that tonight?"  
"Sure but I can't right now"  
"okay bye."

Who was it ?" I was to curious what that was about and just blabbered that out.  
"It was Gray asking what we are gonna do for the show at the end of this semester."  
"Ooh you are gonna participate? "  
"yeppe, we got a band . Me , Gray, Gajeel ,and Jellal."  
"Who is Jellal?"  
"You don't know him? Sure Erza would introduce you one of these days."

We walked a bit further and a certain girl yelled Natsu's name.  
"NATSU!"

We turned around and saw the certain white haired girl.  
"Ow hey Lisanna what are you doing on the street this late? You know it can be dangerous.?"

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

I was sitting at home waiting till Natsu text me back but he's probably sleeping or eating. Then my phone rings. I say that one of my friends was calling me . Angel.

"Hello?"  
"Hey , Lisanna you never guess who I saw on the street today!"  
"Who?"  
"It was Natsu!"  
"So ? He can go to the store or something ."  
"Yeah I know but let me speak, he wasn't aloneeee."  
"What? Who was with him then, I thought he was tired and wanted to be alone?"  
"He was with that new chick , how was her name again? Lu…Luu…  
"Lucy."  
"Yes! That was It, I saw her in class the other day and I glared at her. haha . She's .really pathetic. Anyway I just called to say that bye now!"  
"Bye , "

'How could he? She's coming to close with him. He's my boyfriend you know not hers. '  
I got dressed and walked outside they won't be far or I hope at least.

Then I saw them walking next to each other. They were laughing and Natsu was playing a ninja.

I saw them walking in the store and then I decided to approach them.

"NATSU!"

* * *

**_Author's corner_**

**Ellie says: hey hey, thanks for all the favorites, followers and reviews! if i see them in my mailbox i'm like the happiest person and i smile like an idiot ;D**

**Also i wrote 3.764 words without the author's corner!;o I was like WHUAAAT? so much i also wanted to put the next part in it but then i thought well i'll do that in the next one hehe ;d**

**LucyDragneelFT23: **Hii thanks for the review! i already said that but i wanted to put it here to hehe , go team NALU hehe remember we will be in the front lines if that won't happen ;p

**brunette1501: **thanks for the review! i like it that you love the update !;p okay i reread what i just wrote did that make any sense? lol anyway i hope you also love this update ^^

Read, enjoy and review! Love you guys ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Closer then just friends

**Back with a new chapter and this one you'll like. Some great nalu moment is coming ^^**

* * *

**Previously :**

_'How could he? She's coming to close with him. He's my boyfriend you know not hers. '_  
_ I got dressed and walked outside they won't be far or I hope at least._

_Then I saw them walking next to each other. They were laughing and Natsu was playing a ninja._

_I saw them walking in the store and then I decided to approach them._

_"NATSU!"_

* * *

**The Runaway**

**Chapter 8: Closer then just friends**

**Lisanna p.O.V.**

"Ow hey Lisanna what are you doing on the street this late? You know it can be dangerous.?"

"I was just looking for ya? I called you 8 times and sent you a bunch of messages, I thought we would go out tonight , then I was going to your house and this weird man was following me .NAtsu I'm scared" Lisanna was looking at him and tremble.

He looked over to Lucy who was in very deep thoughts.

"See you shouldn't go on the streets alone in the night , come walk to Lucy's home with us."  
"No Natsu , I wanna go home now,"  
He looked at Lucy again who still was in a discussion with herself until she saw the two looking AT HER.

"You know Natsu just go with her, I think she needs you more at the moment , I'll be fine." Lucy showed a small smile.

'Now be jealous , NAtsu's mine keep off!' I thought to myself.

"You sure ?" Natsu asked , he didn't want to leave her alone. But he choose me and that's what he always did.  
"Totally , it's just a few streets ." Lucy didn't want to walk alone but she insisted that we would go together.  
"But what if..." Natsu tried but she insisted to go alone.  
"Here give me the bags, and go." Lucy interrupted him.  
"Thanks Luce."  
He looked worried about her but went home with me. Lucy walks off on her own looking down to the ground.

"Hey Natsu?" I asked after a weird silence.  
"Yeah what's up?" I took his hand so I didn't feel lonely. He startled but then relaxed again.  
"Why do you always hang around her ?"  
"Who ?" 'is he really that dumb?' I think to myself.  
"You know, Lucy."  
"She's my friend , I knew her from when we were kids , it's normal I care about her." He confronted me and it actually hurts to hear that I'm not the only one he knew when we were little.

"Okay but you rather spend time with her than with me!" I started to talk louder.  
"That's not true and you know that" Natsu defended himself .  
"Then why didn't you answer any off my calls , when you were with her?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I'm afraid to lose him. He's the one person I can trust and I'm losing him because of a stupid blond old friend of him.  
"Because she's going through a hard time okay." He didn't want to talk about it anymore but I wanted answers.

"Ow what's going on then?"  
"Not of your business." He sissed.  
"Ow come on Natsu , I'm your girlfriend why don't you tell me!"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know okay and leave it alone now will ya." He let go of my hand and backed off.  
"Sorry, I just had the feeling that you don't want to hang out with me anymore." I looked sad at the ground.

"Hey , it's not because I spend time with Luce that I don't want you around anymore. You two could be great friends, you have a few things in common." He looked at me with a hopeful smile. But he gave her a nickname and he never gave me one , I'll take care of her.  
"I like this you know. the two of us together but I don't know if I want to be her friend, but I'll try for you!" I smiled back and have a great feeling of the bond between us.

'Like hell I'm going to try to be her friend! I'm gonna ruin her life for trying to steal my boyfriend! Revenge girl!' I thought secretly.  
"I know, maybe we should spend some more time together. And thanks"

We walked to my home together and he stayed over a little longer because Mira and Elfman weren't home yet.

I turn on the TV just to see the weather news.

"Welcome back but you will be warned a monster storm is coming this way and the best thing is to stay at home for the night, it will rain and high speed wind so watch out."

"Oow it looks like your spending the night here."  
"But I want to go home" He said with a sad face.  
"Come on Natsu that could be fun" I clapped in my hands of excitement.  
"Lisanna it's been a long day, I'm just gonna head home before the storm arrives., Bye" he reacted faster than I thought but before he could exit the house I stopped him.

"WAIT!"

"Why don't you wanna stay? I thought we were good?"

"Sorry Lisanna, like I told you before it was a long day . I love you kay! But all I want to do now is sleep in my own bed and besides Happy is alone now."

"Happy can take care of himself , right?"  
"Not if there is this big storm is coming up. "  
Before I could react again Mira and Elfman Came in.  
"Hi Natsu , Aren't you staying?" Mira asked with her sweet voice.  
"Nah, I'm heading home now see ya !" and then Natsu closed the door and walked away.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

After saying goodbye to Lisanna I was walking home. The storm already started but tonight I would be alone with Happy. Mom and Dad where out together with my little sister Wendy and her cat Carla. But walking back home let me think of what Lucy said to me.  
_  
__I was alone. No one wanted to come near me. My dad blamed me for her dead.  
….._

_I stayed for days maybe weeks crying in my room. I had to take care of myself.  
….._

_I got home and dad was waiting for me. He had a …a kn..knife  
….._

_Then I began to think of that promise we made when we were little. I didn't do it. I didn't protect Lucy. How stupid could I be to leave my best friend behind. Alone…_

_"I will always be there for you Luce! okay promise me that if there is anything wrong tell me I'll protect you!"_

" O..okay"

_" not 'just okay', pinky swear! "He was determined that I would do it_

_" okay pinky swear ! But why all that?"_

_" because Luce you are my girl okay so if anything happens to you it's normal I would be pretty mad! like my dad said to my mother you are the one that I want to protect with everything I got! you are my girlfriend!"_

"girlfriend?"

"Yeah you are a girl and you are my friend so girlfriend !"

The promise he made back then kept repeating in his head. Again and again

_"I will always be there for you Luce! okay promise me that if there is anything wrong tell me I'll protect you!"_

_'why wasn't I there for you, if I was I wouldn't let that happened because I made a promise. Because… because I care about you._

_I decided not to go home but to Lucy._

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Seeing Lisanna and Natsu together is a bit weird but maybe I shouldn't bother then anymore and just go home by myself. I took my bags from Natsu's hands and walked away.

I put my music in and it was the song of evanescence going under.  
Then suddenly rain falls from the skies.  
"What's this?" I thought it would be a clear sky?  
Well I should speed up a bit. Walking over the streets without an umbrella in the pouring rain is a bit scary.  
I walk around the corner in the back of my sight I thought I saw a man. 'is he following me ?' I begin to run but he was gone. Thank god I was imaging things .

I made it home alive but not dry so when I walk into my apartment I take a bath for more than 30 minutes and went to bed. The storm was heavy and it went on the next day.

Next day I woke up feeling something really warm next to me. Something holds me tight when I finally got out of that grip I saw Natsu Lies next to me.  
"NATSU What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" I yelled.  
"Lushi your bed is really comfortable and it's so nice next to you." He said with his eyes half closed. He took my wrists and draws me back to lie again.  
"You know you have your own bed in YOUR house right!" I stopped with struggling because it was no use against him.

"Yeah but I was home alone and then I saw your apartment."  
"How did you even get in?" I looked at the open window and then I knew it.  
" GET OUT." I lucy kicked him out of the window. He got in my house from the window so I kicked him out from the window. Also I looked at him if he was okay but he got up already.

I got ready for school and Natsu was waiting for me downstairs.  
"Ready to go miss?"  
"Yeppe and don't call me that!"  
"Oow come on it's fun!" he whined.  
He sat on his motor and stretched his hand out. I took it and sat behind him.  
I put my arm around him , feeling a bit awkward and then we go.

Classes were boring at first but then Natsu sat next to me and we talked , he made some jokes and most of the time he was fighting with Gray. At lunch I wasn't afraid anymore to sit at their table. I got along with Erza, Juvia and Mira and of course Levy but she was hanging around with Gajeel. Although I never saw him before.

After school Natsu took me to a place.  
"Okay Luce close your eyes." He said and showed his toothy grin.  
"Okay, but don't let me fall." As I closed my eyes he grabs my arm and protects me from falling on the ground.  
"Aw come on , I will never let you fall." I blushed.  
We took a few steps forward, okay now open your eyes.  
A beautiful view from the city was seen , all around us where blossom trees.  
"Whooaw , this place is gorgeous!" With an open mouth I turn around to see every tiny inch of this place.  
"I know, I never showed this place to anyone , so this will be ours. I come here to think or scream."  
"You can think?" I joked  
"YEAH! If there's something bothering me I just shout it. Then I feel relieved ." he smiled  
"Can I try it?" I said exited .  
"of course!"

" SCREW YOU DAD, YOU"RE NOT GONNA GET ME!"

All the emotions were thrown away and it actually felt amazing  
"woow that feels … awesome! Thank you so much!" I hugged him tight.  
then I looked in his onyx eyes. It's so hard to withstand. I just wanted to Kiss him, hold him like this forever, I feel save with him. I never felt that before with someone else.

You know what else feels really awesome?" I stared at him with a confused look and his face was pure evil.

He came closer and starts tickling me  
"HAHA NATSU STOp HHAHA PLE.. AHHA PLEAS STOP ahahha "

If there was something I couldn't handle was someone who tickled me. But in a way Natsu was careful. He knew about my bruises but when I almost fall he caught me.

His strong arm brought me back on my two feet and we were really close. I felt the way he was breathing. We were that close that I even couldn't stop staring in his eyes. They were so beautiful . I could stare in them forever and dream away. But somehow that reminded me he had a girlfriend. We almost kiss but I could stop that from happening just in time.

"I think we should go" I said still looking in his eyes.  
"Yeahh.. maybe you're right." He took my hand. It felt nice and soft. It's like our hands fits perfectly in each other.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: i'm relieved that there are more followers coming hehehe i really love you guys! **  
**Also check out my other stories ! **

**LucyDragneelFT23 :** yeah Natsu never gives up hehe . But there are going to be some changes between them . They both have some feelings for each other but they can't figure out what those feelings are or what they have to do.

**CelestialWizard :** Yeah Natsu is really sweet but as dense as he is going to make some stupid mistakes but for now they had some great times again ^^

**brunette1501 :** Thanks for the review , ;p yeah they are bitches hehe it's not like i hate Lisanna but i'm a huge Nalu fan hehe ;p

pleasse review , love you Xx :D


	9. Chapter 9: accept reality

_**Previously:**_

_forever and dream away. But somehow that reminded me he had a girlfriend. We almost kiss but I could stop that from happening just in time._

_"I think we should go" I said still looking in his eyes._  
_ "Yeahh.. maybe you're right." He took my hand. It felt nice and soft. It's like our hands fits perfectly in each other. _

* * *

**The runaway**

**Chapter 9 : accept reality **

**Lucy P.O.V.**

A month has passed and I had some great times. I made some new friends and I'm getting close again with Natsu ,like the old times. I have to admit sometimes it was awkward between us after what happened at the blossom trees but we got along pretty well. It felt good starting a new life , forgetting about my old one.

But the more I wanted to hang out with Natsu the more I realized he was gone. Gray said that he already went home or was shopping with Lisanna. It hurt. Is this jealousy again? If it is I hate that feeling. At least he was still talking to me.

I was ready for school and waiting for Natsu.  
'Why doesn't he come? Well if he wants to be late good for him but I want to be on time.'  
I walked to school alone and I saw Levy.  
"Hello, Lucy-Chan." She said happily  
"Hey Levy-Chan." I felt a little left out because Natsu didn't brought me to school. He probably had his reason.  
Next to her stood a man. He had black hair kind off a metal face.  
"I want you to meet Gajeel, Gajeel this is the new student I was talking about Lucy."  
"I know shrimp, hello bunny girl."  
"Ooh god you again." I said annoyed to see his face.  
"WHAAT? You know each other ?" Levy was gasped  
"Yeah I was looking for a job and he helped me. I had to dress up like a bunny."  
"Yeppe, that was pretty funny don't you think."  
"Shut up" I hissed

"Hey why isn't Natsu with you?" Levy asked me with a sad face. She always tells me we would be a perfect couple.  
"I don't know maybe he's late?" I sighed.

"NO, I saw him with Lisanna a few minutes ago." Gajeel said and pointed out which way they went.  
"Oow okay" but why didn't he tell me he wasn't going to school with me? He's keeping his distance ? why? I don't like this. I don't want to lose him or any of my friends.

"Hii Erza!"Levy yelled . Erza stood behind me with a blue haired guy next to her. He had a tattoo on his face. It was kind of cool.  
"Hi Lucy, Levy, Gajeel."

"Lucy I want you to meet Jellal. He's my boyfriend."  
"Hi, I'm Lucy." I smiled and shake his hand.  
"Jellal, Nice to meet you."

The bell rang and we went to class.  
I took my place again at the window. I passed Natsu but he ignored me. Why?  
He kept talking with Lisanna, maybe something was up I should just concentrate on the class.  
But that didn't last long. I started to draw in my new notebook around one of my lyrics.

Triiinng

"Okay class dismissed." The Teacher said.  
I stood up walking towards the door heading to my next class. I've got the feeling of being followed but as I looked there was nothing.  
I walked further again .And then I was sure somebody was behind me.  
"Okay could you please sto…." Before I realized who it was I was literally yelling his name.  
"LOKKIII" My eyes were wide and I ran up to him.  
I hugged him so hard. Student were looking weird at us even Natsu who was leaning against the locker next to Lisanna, took finally his time to look at me.  
"God that's a long time ago princess." He smiled and pushed his glasses up.  
"Still calling me that, I see"  
"Yeppe , it suits you."  
"well thanks a lot!" I said sarcastic.

He took his time to take a good look at me .  
"You changed a lot." Then he saw my scar on my head. He touched it softly.  
"It was him wasn't it?"He whispered.  
"Yes."I looked down to the ground  
His face was full of anger "where is he?"  
"Easy Loki , easy he's gone , he's gone." I held his wrist stopping before he goes insane and does stupid things.  
"NO how can he get away with this?" he yelled.

"hey Loki take it easy, he wouldn't do anything again." Sting came in the conversation.  
"Better, because if he does, it's not going to be his best day!"  
"Thanks guys" I was relieved that these guys would protect me. It makes me feel that I'm not alone again.  
"Hey I got to go to class see you at lunch?" Sting asked  
"Sure see ya!" I waved as he walks off.  
"Good that I'm in the same class"  
"You are?" I grinned  
"Yeppe , now let's go!" he grabs my arm and walks me to class.

The classes were boring but now with Loki next to me everything changed.  
We talked a little too much and got detention. AGAIN  
Sometimes I got a glare from Natsu and Lisanna smirked.  
Well pretty weird but I had fun with Loki. Back then at the cabin he was my best friend of the three. He was the first to know that I wanted to leave and he supported me.

"You think he would go after me?" I whispered quietly.  
"Your father ? I don't know but if he does I'll help ya"  
We walked towards the cafeteria and went over the place where Sting always sits. It's weird but the last week I've been hanging around Sting in the cafeteria. Just because it feels weird when I'm together with Natsu and Lisanna. I feel lonely and it's just to awkward.  
"You see that girl over there?" Loki points to a girl.  
"Who? The one with short white hair?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that's Yukino."

She is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wears a black rose ornament (blue in the anime) on the left side of her head. Yukino wears a casual plain white tank top and a dark blue mini skirt.

"She's got a thing for Sting but is a bit too shy, Also I think Sting likes her but is to idiotic to show it." He explained  
"And now here it comes isn't it?" I felt that he was coming to his point.

"HAha Lucy you know me to well, I've tried bringing the two together but I need your help."  
"Sure why not, she seems nice." I shyly smile at her and Yukino walked over to the table and sat across me.

"Hi, I'm Yukino, I saw you hanging around Sting and Rogue." She looked sadly to the ground.  
"Yeah, hi I'm Lucy , the new girl. I know them from when I was younger."  
"Can I ask you? Was he always like this ?I..I mean so dense and distant" she asked.  
"Who Sting ? yeah but he's really sweet it's just hard to get really close to him."  
"You know I can help you if you want?" I said again.  
'" Help me?" she looked hopefully up and saw I was smiling.  
"Yeppe , I saw you looking at him. You like him don't you?" Loki smirked I gave him a dead stare because I was serious.  
Yukino bushed and covered it up.  
"Would you really wanna do that for me?" she whispered  
"Yeah, Sting needs some sweet girl like you." She doesn't get much compliments I think because she blushes again.  
"How do you know I'm sweet."  
"I don't know , I just have that feeling."

"Hey girls, whatcha talking about."Yukino changed the subject  
Sting and Rogue came sitting with us.  
"just about the weather! You know that storm from last night it was heavier then the last one.."  
"Yeah I know it was heavy."

Next class was about to start and this was my cue. I got up when I saw that Sting was walking away.  
"Hey Sting wait up! " I ran after him.  
"What , am I to handsome and you can't stay away from me? " he smirked and I look with a straight face at him. I grab is arm and we walk further.  
"Yeah yeah in your dreams, I heard about Yunino!"  
"What about her ? '" he asked stupidly. But secretly I saw him blushing and looking away to hide it from me.  
"Ooh come on sting don't lie to me! You've got feelings for her don't cha?"  
"So what if I do, are you jealous?" he smirks again .  
"phaha me jealous of you? Yeah right if that happens than you have to be famous or so, no what I mean is just go ask her on a date!"  
"NO" he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Everyone behind us cursed because they almost fall.  
"And why not ,mister no?" I stood in front of him so I could get a straight answer.  
"okay I'll ask her on a date if you promise me something!" he looked more relaxed now but something in his smile was evil. I'm not gonna like this.  
"Sure what is it?" I said nonchalant .  
"You have to help us with the talent show!" I stood there with my mouth open in a dumb way and I stare at him.  
"oooh no , you know I don't sing in front of a crowd.! And.. and what if my dad finds out and what if I block again?"

"Ow come on goldilocks, he won't and you can do it like the old times at the cabin. The group will be reunited." he said happily.  
"Let's me think about it okay, I have to go to class now." I walked away and yelled after him.

Classes were boring without Natsu who would tease me or Loki who would talk to me or even Levy . At the end of the day I was giving my answer to Sting. I walked to the tree where we were supposed to meet.  
Loki, Rogue and Sting were waiting for me.  
"Ooh great you told them already didn't you?"  
"Yes, so I hope you've got the right answer for me." He looked at the boys and then back at me. They all had a spark of hope in their eyes. I couldn't refuse now. They would be so disappointed.  
"Okay, I will participate with you guys, but on one condition." They all got excited.  
"And that is….." Sting hold on  
"That is that nobody tells anyone I'm in the band until we are on stage. I don't want to take the risk that anyone finds out and then one way or another my dad finds out you know."  
"Great! We will definitely win this thing!" Sting and Loki got really excited and hugged me. I almost couldn't breathe . Rogue just stood there smiling. When the other two idiots let me go I saw Rogue laughing with us. " You know , you should smile more." I say and then we all walked away happily back home.

Heading back home and seeing Natsu and Lisanna walking in front of me.  
So why didn't he talk with me today? Was it just one big act to be my friend again? Probably not stop thinking that Lucy !, Lisanna is his girlfriend.. GIRLFRIEND hmm it still feels weird to say that, well I should go to home I have a song to write for that stupid showcase.

They stopped in front of Natsu's house and I have a feeling Lisanna saw me but I don't care then she kisses him. A pain in my chest grows up , I didn't show it on the outside why do I feel this? I mean I knew they were together but seeing them kiss made it clear. Now it was for sure, I just closed the door behind me and walked up the stairs. Greeting Linda like every day and start cooking. Just something simple , I made some soup.

**Natsu p.o.v.**  
I walked home together with Lisanna instead of Lucy. I was waiting but she insisted to go.  
We talked and she clinched to me. When we were at my house she suddenly kissed me.  
"Thanks" she said calm and gave me a little smile.  
"Thanks for what?" I asked  
"Just because you hanging out with me more now" she hugged. Her hair was floating with the wind into my face.

"Lisanna , ignoring Luce didn't feel nice okay, I always go with her to school and home maybe I should apologize."  
"apologize for what? Hanging out with your girlfriend ? come on Natsu don't always hang around with her I'm here now okay." She spoke harder than before and was getting a little mad.  
"sure, I should just tell her that I will be more spending time with you then ."  
"Good, I love you okay? " she said while I wasn't sure what to answer.  
"I know."

I said goodbye to Lisanna and went over to Lucy's place. I was happy to see her.  
I climbed on the wall to her room.  
"Hi Luce!"

I walked in her room but she was sleeping on her desk with her computer in front of her.  
I was curious what she was doing so I looked at her screen.  
It was some kind of video I clicked on it.  
I saw her sitting at the piano and she started to sing.  
(It's the song from Avril Lavigne When you're gone)  
Then in the background Rogue, and Loki were playing an instrument.  
Rogue was at the drums , and Loki played the guitar.  
When the song was done a voice came.  
"So this was Lucy and with the lovely host and also co guitarist Loki thanks for watching but one last question for you goldilocks.  
"What is it Sting?" She asked annoyed.  
"For who was that song?"  
"Just some one important from the past now leave me alone bye. I have to go home, you know what happens otherwise. "  
"Okay bye Goldilocks!"  
"Bye Blondie!" Lucy smiles at Sting but he got annoyed with her comment.  
"Hey you're also blond!" he shouts back.

The video ends ,there was one other video on it. I was curious to see what that was about and clicked on it.

The video took place in a large room. Many people were dressed in black and one particular blond was on stage with her piano and the others behind her. She looked at the age of 15.  
Lucy started to play piano and began to sing ( my immortal evanescence.)  
Loki, Sting were playing guitar behind her, Rogue was at the drums at the end of the song. She sang for her mother. It was a memorial for her mother.

It was her. And then he recognized this song. He heard it before. So it was Lucy who was singing at the old music room.  
Of course it would be her, that voice , it was still as beautiful as it used to be when they were kids. Now she only sings that song on that particular day.  
The song was done and she got a huge applause from all the crying people except for one man. HE was looking mad at her. He pointed to the door and she followed him. The person with the camera followed them too trying not to been seeing.

"What the hell did you think you were doing huh little helpless child?"  
He slapped her in the face.  
"STOP IT , She's my mother and I wanted to say goodbye, she loved singing and so do I !"  
"Singing is just a waste of time , if I ever hear you again that wouldn't be your best day!"  
He slapped her one more time and went off.  
Loki and Sting came in the room.  
"Hey princess you alright?" Loki asked  
"I'm fine thanks." She looked at him with the tears in her eyes but didn't let one of them roll.  
"Come on Why don't you let us help with him?"Sting asked angry.  
"It's between him and me please stay out of it." Lucy couldn't keep her tears and then the waterfall came down.  
Lucy was crying.

"The Hell I'm not staying out of it that bastard deserves a hit on his face!" he was already walking the way Jude went but got stopped by Loki.  
"BACK OF STING! If she doesn't want help then just be there for her!"  
"Thanks Loki, and Sting thanks for being so dense but I want to solve this on my own.!" She looked up to see his face and a little smile came across her face. She had friends who were there for her.

**_The video ends_**

Seeing Lucy get hit was hard. I was angry , full of hate towards that man . How could that ever happen. Why the hell didn't I go back. I should've been there to help her.

"Natsu ? what are you doing here?" Lucy said with a sleepy voice.  
Quickly I closed the video screen and looked at her, her eyes were closed.  
"I euh.. just wanted to talk with you. "I cursed myself , I can't do this. Not now.  
"you sure? I mean you ignored me all day long." she opened her eyes to look at me

" Yeah sorry about that," I sweat dropped and took place next to her.  
"What did you wanna talk about?"  
"just that from now on I will go to school and back home together with Lisanna."

there was a silence and it was pretty awkward. Natsu couldn't handle to look at her but he knew it was for the best. I thinks he loves Lisanna but lately My feelings changed. All I ever thought was being with Lisanna , growing old and start a family. But that all changed somehow. I want to figure out what's going on.

"Why?" Lucy said not that chocked. But still I could feel her eyes aiming on me.  
"Because she's my girlfriend, luce . "  
"o yeah sorry about that , I forgot." she looked away I could see in the corner of my eye that she looked a bit disappointed.  
"Why do you look so drown?" I asked.  
"I'm tired that's all." She got up from her chair and then turned around with her back towards me. "I'm gonna take a shower now "  
"Sure , oh before I forget what was that video all about?" I asked randomly.

"what vide.. NATSU Why were you looking into my computer?" she said annoyed and turned around with a surprised look.  
"I wasn't. it was open when I came in!"  
"even then you have no right looking into it!" she was getting mad and I could tell it because she spoke louder and louder.

"sorry Lushi! but seriously that man is an ass!" Lucy sighed  
"it's okay , I know , but seriously Natsu don't snoop into my computer again."  
"okay sorry bye now!" I waved and jumped out of the window

Now I would be spending more time with Lisanna but I'm kind of sad not spending time with Lucy , she's cool. I go to bed trying to sleep.  
Next morning I see Lisanna downstairs in front of the door . But why does she look so sad?

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says: Woop whoop ! this time i didn't forget to update yaaay ^_^**

** GottaLoveOtakus: **hehe thanks for your lovly review! i still laugh with it when i read it hehe ;P

** brunette1501 : **Thank you! And yess I love Nalu !but it's some drama time hehe ;P

Thanks for the follows and the reviews guys !

Bye Xxx see you soon ;)


	10. Chapter 10 : The person who changed

**_Previously:_**

_Now I would be spending more time with Lisanna but I'm kind of sad not spending time with Lucy , she's cool. I go to bed trying to sleep._  
_ Next morning I see Lisanna downstairs in front of the door . But why does she look so sad?_

* * *

**The runaway**

**Chapter 10 : The person who changed **

"Lisanna? What's up?" She doesn't answer .  
"Lisanna?" She was crying in her lap.  
"Na..tsu" She looks barely up and hugs me. Her tears fall on my shoulders but i don't care. I hold her until she broke the hug.  
"What is it?" I ask her worried. Now that i see her face it is fully covered with tears. Her make-up ran out and she looks like a disaster. Who ever did this to her is going to pay!  
"I just went to the store and saw Lucy so I thought I should say hi and maybe I could try to be friendly...But.. then she just yelled at me she said that I have to stay away from you and that she would do everything to break us up. She wants to replace me and she wants to fool everyone so that she would be the perfect new girl, she even send me this message" My anger is starting to boil. but there i s no way Lucy would do something like that.

"Lisanna are you sure it was Lucy?" I ask just to be sure.

She took her phone and showed me the message.

_from:Lucy  
to:Lisanna  
Hi bitch you really think that you're so cool huh? Well don't try to stand in the way because Natsu is my best friend and not yours!  
send at 23:55_

"She send it last night, but I thought it was just a joke. Now she's blackmailing me." She broke out of tears again and all I could do was stare at the message in disbelieve.  
"What but that's impossible!" Lisanna shook her head.  
"Natsu , she isn't the girl that you used to know anymore, she changed and she really did this"  
'damn Lucy why would you do something like that?' i thought. There are a massive things going on in my head right now. I don't know what i should do. Maybe it wasn't Lucy who send that message.  
"Give me your phone." i demanded.

" Why? what are you going to do?" She asked . She gives me her phone and I open the message again then I called the number

"Hello?" A girly voice answered on the other side of the phone.  
"Lucy?"  
" who is this?" she said. Her voice sounded a little shaky  
and I hung up. I knew my next move.  
I stood up and start walking to Lucy's apartment.  
"Natsu please don't" Lisanna took my arm but I didn't care I wanted to speak with Lucy. I crossed the street on my way towards her apartment. Lisanna walked behind me somehow she stopped crying.

I climbed into Lucy's apartment through the window. There she was unpacking her bags with new food supplies.  
"LUCY!" I yelled in anger. I stumple to the kitchen where she was .

"NATSU FOR ONCE USE THE DOOR" She yelled and point towards the door.  
"No what the heck are you doing , I thought you were my friend!" I walked right in front of her while she was unpacking stuff.  
"I'm sorry that I put my groceries away?" She said it like she didn't know what she did to Lisanna. I couldn't believe jaw dropped.

"shut it! I'm talking about blackmailing Lisanna and yelling at her!" There it is , i said it!  
"What the hell are you talking about? I never even talked to her !" She watched me with a chocked expression on her face and stopped with unpacking.  
"Come on Lucy how could you been so low here look at this"  
I showed her the message. Or rather i pushed the phone in her face.

"I thought you were different ! you're not the same anymore what the hell did you do that even for huh? to feel better why the hell Lucy tell me! cuz I don't know you anymore right now!" Lucy was stunned. What the hell was happening? She looked in a weird way like she never saw that message before. Her expression erased and a sad aura was around her.

"I didn't do it" she almost whispered while looking at the ground .  
"What did you say?" I wanted her to say it while looking at me.  
this time she looked up into my eyes  
" I didn't do it." she whispered again.

" Well then who the hell did? then another thing why did you say all those things at the store to her! she didn't do anything wrong!? is it because I told you I'm going to school with her from now on ? " I walked away from her. I didn't want to see her so i looked out of the window. She actually has a beautiful view of the street. Not so many cars that drive around here, On the left you see the river and the bridge .If you look carfully you see on the other side of the river the forest and a little playground where some kids are playing.

"I never saw her at the store!" Lucy placed the final products in the cabins and walk to her desk. There She opened her laptop and logged in. I turn around and she looks up. I stare in her eyes but somehow she hurt Lisanna. I can't take it anymore , nobody hurts my friends ! Even if it's Lucy . She just got back maybe Lisanna is right and she changed. This was probably the new Lucy. She changed because of her father.

"That's what they all say ! you know you are just like your father! a stupid snitch who yells at others who didn't do anything wrong! I thought you were different from the others well that was all a big fat lie!" Then I left the room the same way I came in. Though the window. Lisanna was waiting outside for me and we walked together to the park.

'maybe I was a little too hard?' No , she bullied Lisanna!' But deep down i knew i just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Lucy p.o.v.**

His last words kept in my mind.

_you know you are just like your father! a stupid snitch who yells at other who didn't do anything wrong! I thought you were different from the others well that was all a big fat lie!"_

what was he thinking? I never did anything to Lisanna and how dare he to compare me with my dad. Tears came up and I stood nailed at my place. He said all those words they were hard and none of them were true. So this is how the weekend starts. With a big fight with my ex-best friend ' great' (sarcasm) what has got in to him? There were tears but not a lot I was just overwhelmed.

Loki was right I wanted so badly to be his friend again that I pushed him; I know he wants to spend time with Lisanna but for god's sake i never did anything to her. I never even talked to the girl.

I called Levy and told her what happened. We were gonna meet up cuz she thinks I was not alright.

I wanted to go sightseeing , I never been in a city so this was my first time. I looked like a mess but Levy wanted to see me so I dried off my tears. We are supposed to meet at the Brew.

The brew where is the brew? i said while i cursed myself. I better looked it up online where this stupid thing is.  
The brew was a local coffee shop were most of the student hang around. first I need to find it.  
I looked around and was lost until a certain dark spiky haired boy comes this way.

" Hey, Lucy " he greeted me with a smile. He wears a dark pair of jeans with a blue shirt. It's weird that he didn't strip already . I thought to myself.  
"Hi gray, how are ya?"  
"Great, euhm you seem lost " He said while looking at me. How did he know?  
"Ooh is it that obvious?" We laughed .  
"Yeah it is, so were to?" He looks around like a nervous cartoon that has to be somewhere but thinks that he's being followed.  
"The Brew , Levy is waiting more than 10 minute already." I confess.  
"Good Juvia is waiting there too." His mood lighted up and he seems less nervous.  
"So how is it between you and Juvia?" I couldn't resist do ask.  
"Euhm good I think.. "  
"Soo are you two together?"

gray blushed a bit and looked away and with no answer.  
"you know you're lucky that you've got her" We walk around the corner and a few girls passes us looking all weird at me. I think they're from school.

"yes I know, but what about you? I mean you know a few people from this school before?"  
"yeah you could say that. I knew Natsu from when we were kids , he was my neighbor and best friend I ever had but he has changed." My mood changed again and went from happy to sad.

"changes can be good you know" He said trying to see the positive side.  
"I know but I just mean for example this month he acts like we are best friends again and I like that but last night he came to me to tell that he won't hang out with me anymore but yeah whatever he just thinks I insulted his girlfriend but really I don't even know what he's talking about, " It feels good to release my thought to somebody. Gray is a really good guy. Someone who you can trust.

" well that flame brain is pretty weird I know. And what about Sting and Loki?"

" oow them they helped me when I was a kid, I met them a few years later after Natsu moved . ooh I heard you're gonna participate with the show!" I try do change the subjuct because i don't really like to talk about the past. But i'm interested who the opponents are at the show.

"It was Natsu isn't it?" He said on an annoyed tone.  
"Yeppe" I smiled , he said it while we were still friends i thought to myself.  
"Yeah we are in a band" he confessed.  
"What's the band name?"

we walk passed a flower shop. Damn those flowers smell nice. A particular flower was standing out. It's called orchids. They are my favorites. They're beautiful and reminds me of my mom. We always used to go to the flower shop to buy new orchids. Whenever we bought flowers they would be dead at the end of the week. IN our home plants never lived that long. Dad used to make jokes about that and that we shouldn't buy flowers anymore but mom insisted.

"You don't know?" He stopped walking and watched at me dumbfounded. He looks like he wanted to slap me because i didn't know.  
"No not really tell me!" I said playfully . Was i that dumb not to know what there band name is?

We turned around the last corner, i think as I see the large name on the coffee shop.  
"Wait! I've walked pass here already! How didn't i notice that big sign?!" I slapped myself mentally for being so dumb. What's wrong with me today?

"Hi Lucy-Chan!" It was levy we finally entered the brew.  
"What took you so long?" She looked while trying to put on an judgmental face but failed.

"Lucy you are with Gray? Don't tell me you're my love-rival!"Juvia came from behind Levy. She's yelling and watching in disbelieve.  
"NO! I was just lost so he helped me find this place.!" I defended myself before Juvia would think the wrong idea but it was to late.

we all went inside and ate together and then Loki comes in.  
"Hey, Loki here! come sit with us!" i waved with my hand.  
"hey Lucy! how are ya?" He came to our table and smiled.

"I'm fine do you wanna sit with us?"

He looks over the table "yes if it's okay with the others?" He looks to everyone for there approval.  
"yeah sure" they all nodded.

Loki ordered his stuff and then he came back.

"Loki did you talk to Sting today?" I asked  
"Nope I didn't hear him, he's probably on that date" He smirked at the idea of Sting and Yukino together.  
" That was fast!" i said and lost in thoughts.  
"You know he always listen to you immediately."  
"Wait what? is Sting on a date?" Levy said enthusiastic.

"Yeah Lucy made a deal with him so now his on a date with Yukino."  
"Lucy-Chan I talked with Yukino many times so they would end up together but it didn't work, How did you do that?" She watched me and waited for the story.  
"Yeah I tried from Sting his side and he listened , that's actually for the first time." I said the last part actually for myself.

we were done with our drinks and food se we went to the park .It was a warm and sunny day.  
I walked next to Loki and Levy.  
"Princess you remember to come at the park tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah, did Rogue say he would come?"  
"Yes , he will be there."

"What are you gonna do tomorrow then?" Levy asked. We walked pass some children who were playing together. Sometimes I wish I was still a kid, not worrying about anything.  
"ooh euhm just some reunion thing." I said after my mind wandered off.  
They can't know that I'm the secret weapon of their band. It's weird to say their band I mean I used to play with them.  
My video from when I was singing at the memorial went around the world , we were kind of famous only they don't know us.

Gray and Juvia walked the other way they probably wanted some privacy. I knew those two would end up togehter. come on they have to be!

"Hey Princess" Loki said after a silence  
"What's up Loki?" I tried to cover up and put a fake smile on.  
"Why are you so sad? Levy you see that too right?" He ask her for confirmation just because he knows i hate that attention.  
"Okay , I just had a fight with Natsu, I thought it wouldn't be a big deal but I'm wrong."  
"Ooh come here!"  
They both hugged me each at one side. Not caring about the people who can see us.

" You were right Loki I live in the past thinking Natsu still is my best friend although it's not anymore, I've been replaced." I just figured that out.

"don't think about it too much .I know how long you knew him but remember we are also here ! by the way we're gonna have some fun today isn't it Levy?" He looked at Levy who was smiling.

"yeah! Come on Lucy-Chan, we are going to have some fun today starting with getting an ice cream!"  
"Good idea I love ice cream!" Somehow they both made me feel happy after all the fighting thing with Natsu. Even though i didn't forgot his words. They still repeated in my head.

We had a lot of fun , we ate ice cream went to the river and almost fell in the river but just in time saved by Loki and Levy-Chan.  
But somehow i got the feeling that we are being followed. Once in a while i turn around just to check but then i see nothing.

"You know Loki , I didn't knew that you would be that nice." Levy said. They didn't hang around much only when Yukino was with her.  
"Of course I'm nice !" He gave Levy a little stumb on her shoulder.  
"It's just that some girls of the class sees you guys as the flirt from school"

"Ooh but he is a flirt!"I said in between.  
"HEY! Thanks a lot you" Loki looks at me serious but can't hold his laugh.  
"You're welcome!" I answered with a sweet girly voice and tapped on his shoulder.  
He tried to give me a small box but I was first .  
"Hihi you two look cute together!"Levy said then we stopped playing around . Now it was a bit awkward.  
"You know I wouldn't date Lucy!" he said after a short silence.  
"WHAT? Why not I'm not good enough for you or what ?" I said like a crazy girl who put all her charms to get the boy but eventually got rejected. He knows it was just an act but it is fun teasing him.

"You know I love you as my friend Princess, and besides I like someone else." He said a little shy.  
"Really? Who is it ? I wanna know? Pleasssee tell me!"I begged.  
"Come on Lucy I'm not gonna tell ya"  
"Pleasssseeee , "I stood in front of him so he couldn't walk further. I was literally begging on my knees.  
"Nope sorry!" He was stubborn and i hate that when he is. Loki offered me a hand to get back on my feet again.

"At least tell me , do I know her?" hoping to get a small detail of information .  
"yes you could know her, but on the other side I don't know who your friends are so maybe not." he grins and watch me burn from curiousness.  
"Woow that was clear now I know who it is!" ( sarcasm)  
"You will be the first to know princess!"  
"Well, thanks" i accepted the fact that he won't say it and we walk a bit further.

It was late and we said our goodbyes . Levy had some family issue so she went home. Loki insisted to escort me home you know to make sure I'm safe. I didn't tell them about my situation but they already know by looking at me. The reason I'm here said enough for them but they didn't question it , they know it would hurt to tell it again.

"Loki , thanks for today"  
"you're welcome, don't forget about tomorrow!"  
"I won't" i smiled and hugged him goodbye.

i went back inside and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ellie says:** sorry that it has been a while since i last updated. I'm so sorry! I try to keep it up next time same goes for my other stories!

**brunette1501** : Well the drama starts now! Thanks for the review and remember this stays a NALU story so it will come later on :)


	11. Chapter 11 : What pains me the most

PS: Don't mind my grammar and sentences i'm currently looking for a beta reader ;(

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_It was late and we said our goodbyes . Levy had some family issue so she went home. Loki insisted to escort me home you know to make sure I'm safe. I didn't tell them about my situation but they already know by looking at me. The reason I'm here said enough for them but they didn't question it , they know it would hurt to tell it again._

_"Loki , thanks for today"_  
_ "you're welcome, don't forget about tomorrow!"_  
_ "I won't" i smiled and hugged him goodbye._

_i went back inside and went to sleep._

* * *

**The runaway**

**chapter 11 : What pains the most**

Next morning I was ready to leave, I walk on the street with the feeling of being watched. I walk to the park where we are supposed to meet. Everybody was already there waiting for me.  
"Oi, Lucy you made it finally!" Loki reacted first.  
"Hey Goldilocks , you alright?"  
"Yeah why not, it's not like I been chased by some weird cow or anything."  
"No but that could be fun to watch, don't you think?" He laughed at the thought of it. That's all he likes to do laughing with those stupid jokes I make.  
"Very funny" I said with almost no emotion.

He smirked " Okay let's begin."  
"How are we gonna play without any instruments?" I asked randomly. You know instruments is pretty important.  
"That's when I come in!" Loki said he walked towards his truck and took 2 guitars out of it.  
"Here is yours" I looked at the guitar. It was a white acoustic guitar with a black border and a curly sketch on and my name on it.  
"OOOH , Loki all this time you kept my guitar?" I watched in disbelieve. I grab my guitar and play some cords. it's still the same as I remember it!  
"Yeah, I believed that you would come back" I hugged him  
"Thank you so much!" I almost shed a tear from happiness.

Loki gave the other guitar to Sting. "Now you're ready for a long walk?"  
"Yes I guess? " I smiled a little nervous. I don't like to walk for a long time. My feet will get hurt and I will get really thirsty.  
"Of course you are, if you don't want to be found , this would be the perfect place!" Loki closed his car and put it on lock.

We took a really, really, really long walk.  
"Okay guys, this isn't funny anymore, are we there yet?" I whined. This is a joke. It can't be that this so called perfect place would be so far away.  
"Almost! It's on that hill!" Sting points out to the large hill that we still had to climb.  
"You've got to be kidding me" I looked up and there were a few rocks and a path towards the hill.

" Okay Lucy we made it!" Loki sang. How could he still have the energy to sing? I was almost out of breath and I have to sit for a while.

I looked up and pushed Loki out of the way. There was a small cabin and behind that was a beautiful view over the forest and the other hills. You saw a little further the river and the waterfall and at the highest hill you could see the blossom trees. It reminds me when I was with Natsu. Memories come back, I rather think about it at the moment. Focus Lucy come on you can do it…

Eugh what am I telling myself this isn't going to work.

We entered the cabin , it wasn't big on the outside but it sure was giant on the inside. The walls were all painted blue and of course there where the other instruments. "So this is where you hang out after school?"  
"Yess" Rogue said  
"But it's such a long walk?" I look at a shelf with some books on it.  
"There is a shortcut" Loki confessed.  
"Really ? why didn't we take it?" I lift my voice watching the three of them for an explanation.  
"Sting wanted you to suffer!" Loki said directly and points with his finger at Sting.  
"STING! Why do you want to see me suffer with such a long walk? huh answer me!" He couldn't stop laughing watching my furious face.

"Come on Goldilocks you challenged me to go on a date, let me have some fun too"  
"Yeah and I have to sing on stage in front of people you know!" Can't believe he did this.  
"I know but that's a piece of cake for ya!" HE believes in me but still I feel unsure of myself.  
"How do you know?" I hissed.  
"Because you're awesome and you can do something as easy as that!" he gave me a soft punch on my shoulder.

"okay if you say so but don't punch me!" I punched him back a little harder and then we laughed again. There was a sofa and Sting sat on it with his guitar, Loki was writing something and Rogue was behind the computer looking up some idea's for a song. "I have some songs in my book, I wrote them the past few years but I never played them or even sang them."  
"Let me see" Sting said and Loki came behind him.  
"Lucy.." there mouth were fully open and 4 eyes watched me in disbelieve again.

"I know they aren't that great but it's some.." before I could defend myself I was cut off by Sting.  
"No ,Lucy these are great!"  
"Yeah , Sting is right, we can use them they are awesome!"  
"Thanks" I smile shyly at the ground and covered my face because I felt that I was blushing.

"I wrote these songs when I was alone in my room . Most of the times after my dad was done with hurting me. I cried myself to sleep and then I came on this idea."  
Silence was in the room, they didn't knew what to say.

"Sorry Lucy , that we weren't there." Rogue said. I didn't except that form him. Most of the time he's quiet.  
"It's okay, I wanted to solve this on my own remember."  
"Yes, but if we didn't listen then you wouldn't be in this mess" they all looked at the ground . they were sinking in their guilt.  
"I don't care okay, I'm thankful that you were my friends then and that you listened to me."  
"HEY, WE Still are!" We laughed about the comment of Loki but he was 's like nothing had changed except for our age. the sound of a breaking branch came from outside and of course I panicked.

"What was that?"  
"It's probably nothing."  
"Would you please wanna check out?" Sting and Rogue went outside looking for the source of that noise. I decided to sit next to Loki.  
"Do you think it was just an animal or what?" I whispered  
"It probably is an animal but don't worry kay!" Loki was happy , I don't know why but there's a freaking murder out there. Not just some animal.  
"Okay ,if you say so!"

"Hey they are now gone for more than 10 minutes shouldn't we need to look for them? Maybe something happened." I was hiding behind the window to nervous to look but to curious to know what takes them so long.  
"Yeah, you're right come now."

I opened the door and put my head slowly outside. I looked to the right then to the left and back to the right, Nothing okay it's safe to step outside!"  
I walked around the cabin but there was nothing no Sting or Rogue, Loki who was behind me also disappeared.  
'Shit what if there is some kind of weird kidnapper around.'

I walked through the trees not far from the cabin, I didn't want to go that far otherwise I would be lost, not that I don't know how to survive in the forest because I've been trough that once but I wasn't planning to do that a second time.

Then I saw a cave and some branch cracked and a scary chill came up.  
"Hello?" I almost whispered.  
"Sting, Loki, Rogue?" I didn't want to yell with whatever is out here.

"WHAAAAA" A loud voice was yelling from aside me.  
"IIIIIEEEEEKKKK"  
"WHAT THE HELL STING? LOKI?"  
They were laughing there asses off they scared me to death.  
"WHY the hell did you do that?"  
"Sorry Lu but it's just so much fun to prank with you"  
"Well I don't like it who know maybe that could be one off my dad's people to spy on me and kidnap me okay that's not funny!" This wasn't funny , my heart almost stopped with beating.  
They still laugh but this time I laugh with them. Actually it was pretty funny it's almost like I never left and Sting's jokes were still the same.  
"Okay sorry Lu let's go back inside."

We walked back to the cabin and the door was half open.  
"Loki? Did you close the door when you were behind me?" I turned to Loki with a questioned expression.  
"Euhm, yes I thought I closed it, weird?" Loki was thinking to himself. Did he close it or not?  
I walked inside but everything was still at the same place.  
"It was probably just the wind or so" Sting made some lame excuse so I could not worry about something bad that's going to happen.  
"Yeah, you're probably right Sting"  
Still I felt a little nervous and uncomfortable. If someone was in here that can only mean one thing , they found me...

**? P.O.V.**

"HEy Lisanna, I've got what you wanted and you were right that bitch is going down. You had to see her face it was priceless just like when I looked at her in class"  
"Great well thanks make sure you give it to me tomorrow"  
"Sure see ya!"

**Lucy P.O.V.**

It was Monday and a new day begins. This was the first time I walk alone to school since my first day. It was kind of lonely so I take my music again.  
I listened to 'I don't care , I love it'. I walked into school and everyone was staring at me . I know that I don't really dress up but I don't look that weird okay maybe a little because I like to wear clothes that covers most of my body and they are one size larger. I saw Levy and walked up to her.

"Hey Levy, what's going on? why is everyone staring?" I said while putting my music away.  
"You don't know?" she whispered., looking at both ways from the hallway. She grabs my arm and leads me to some quiet place.  
"Know what?" I asked.  
"Lisanna spread the rumor about you from that blackmailing and the drama from the store" she confessed.  
"WHAT? But why I didn't do it" I exclaimed putting my hand on my mouth. I can't believe that she does something like that.  
"She wants you gone and people believe her"  
"Great what am I gonna do?" I questioned her.  
"Just ignore it okay " she gave me a little smile that says ' I'll be there if you need me' that kind of helped me.

we walk together to our class and while walking in class everyone looked gross at me.  
They said stuff like  
"Look at her"  
"That bitch how could she"  
"She's new and thinks she can do everything"  
"Poor Lisanna"

I took my seat at the window ignoring all what they said . The class started and everyone was quiet. But the voices didn't stop, it kept repeating in my head.

"LUCY" The teacher yelled.  
"What?"  
"What's the answer of this problem?" the teacher was pretty strict about her rules and answering questions.  
"Euhm 6." I guessed, not knowing what we are actually doing.  
"Lucky guess but please pay more attention next time."  
Class stared to laugh not at me but with me.

_**triiiinnng**_

"Okay class dismissed" the teacher said  
I ran out off the classroom then I came to my locker get some books I need and walked faster and faster towards my other class. People in the hallways were talking about me.

"Eugh watch out ,there comes the bitch"  
"Look at her!"  
"What a slut"

I took my seat at the back of the classroom and saw The fantastic couple of the school walking in.(Sarcasm) Natsu and Lisanna saw me sitting in the back listening to music.  
they gave me a disgusting look and then took their seats.

Seeing Natsu looking like that to me made my heart break.  
"Oi Levy, Why do you still with that pathetic liar?" Natsu shout over the classroom. He did that on purpose. He wanted to hurt me with those words and the best of all is that it's working…  
Suddenly I broke into a million pieces.  
"Unlike all of you I believe my friend and listened to her side , she didn't even do all that shit!"  
"Levy , please stop it" I whispered I leaned my head on my hand hwile holding my hair really tight.  
"But why? " she stares at me. I know I have to come up for myself but this is useless.  
" Don't you see it , there is no chance they would ever believe me so just leave it alone."

Then class started . I couldn't concentrate, we still had to write a song for the talent show and this was the moment. I wrote a perfect lyrics I just have to go to Sting , Loki and Rogue to show it.

Classes are over and Lunch break come through. I waited till I was alone in the classroom , that was the wrong choice Natsu was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Finally , why do you keep blackmailing Lisanna?" he stared at me with his dark colored eyes .  
"I don't do that"  
"Stop lying Lucy , you know you are so stupid just admit it." He was all burst up to get the right answer out of me. But what he thinks that is the right answer is actually wrong.

"Admit what huh? because I don't know what I did wrong I never did anything to Lisanna and okay good for you that you believe her but leave me the hell alone, Now everyone hates me here and why? I didn't do anything wrong ." I snapped , what I was not intending to do or what I was never going to say was just of my chest. I said it.

" Lu what's going on? and why does everyone spread lies about you?"Sting came from behind but I wasn't finished.

"You know it pains me to see that the boy I once knew changed hell of a lot . You know I should've listened to Loki he said that it was useless to hang around my old friend but no I wanted to be best friends with you again, and guess what ? he was right. Thanks for making that clear to me now."

I walked away with Sting hoping the stares of people would stop but it didn't  
"Please just ignore those bastards, they don't know what they are doing." He tried to cheer me up.  
"That's easy to say but try that in real life." I felt like I needed a break, a break from this school, a break from those people.  
"So what did you want to talk about." Sting asked bringing another subject up.  
"I got the lyrics for the talent show, here take a look." I took my lyrics book out of my bag h=and handed it over to him.  
"They are good, I'll show them to the others and tonight we're gonna practice okay?" he salute and run backwards away.  
"Okay "  
The lunch break was over and the rest of the day was hard and painful.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says:** Well i don't have much to say only that i'm working on a new story. This amazing idea popped into my head about a labyrinth but i'm not saying more just wait and see!

**starfiresusan18:** Okay i updated sooner then i thought. ^^ first i wanted to update this weekend but then again i can't let you down. :D

**brunette1501:** I'm sorry for the over dramatic scene :O I didn't expect it would turn out like this but keep reading because soon this will go in the right way .GO NALU ! :P

**LeahMineStar:** It makes me really happy that you enjoyed this ! Hope you keep on reading! :)

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! and of course the followers and favorites!


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting again

**Previously:**

"I got the lyrics for the talent show, here take a look."  
"They are good, I'll show them to the others and tonight we're gonna practice okay?"  
"Okay "  
The lunch break was over and the rest of the day was hard and painful.

* * *

_**The runaway**_

_**Chapter 12: Meeting again**_

Another week has passed. A week full of pain and grief. I get bullied from almost everyone at school. Gray , Mira , Erza they all didn't want to hang out with me anymore even Gajeel and Jellal didn't want to talk to me. Rogue and Sting were in different classes than me so most of the time I didn't see them. Loki and Levy were there for me. Most of the time I was bullied by Lisanna's group of girls. I don't know their names but they are messed up. At lunch they threw garbage at me ,Natsu just watched at everything that happened , he doesn't play along with the others but I think he still hates me. I tried to talk to him but every time I been ignored and at the end of the week I gave up.

Thursday is almost over and finally it was time to go home. I get stares from everyone and I saw Loki running around like a crazy dog.  
"Loki? What's up?" He stopped abruptly. He looked tense.

"I have a date tonight but then I remembered that I have to babysit." I thought to myself and came up with an idea.  
"If you like I can baby sit this time for you."  
"You really wanna do that?" Loki was surprised. What do I look like I won't do that? I thought to myself

"Yeah, sure" I happily smiled , I finally have to do something instead of thinking.  
"Okay here's the address and also if someone bullies you tell me kay !I know those rumors are lies , you can count on me!" Loki gave me the card and I quickly put it away in my pocket.

"Thanks Loki."  
"You're welcome! And I have to thank you" he walked away but turned back around to thank me.  
"Does that mean I can know who your date is?" I secretly try to get some information out of him.

"Sorry Lu not yet!" He disappeared from the hallway and I open my locker to put some books in there. The hallways are already empty , everyone left. I finally could breathe again without being called a dork or pathetic wannabe.  
If you get those criticize everyday from almost everyone it is too much to take but I'm used to it. So why am I still feeling so crappy? If I handled things differently would it also turn out this way? Would I being bullied then? There is literally nothing else I could think about .

I walk outside the school and put my music in again. Before I go to the address that Loki gave me I walk to my house. My bag weight a ton with all those stupid assignments and tests that are coming up. I open the door in a clumsy way and throw my bag to the other side of my room. My special throw powers made something fall and I look back to see that my guitar fell. ' Great' . I sigh

I look at the clock and saw that I'm late. I grab my guitar because I also need to practice more for that talent show thing or whatever they call it .

I walked to the address he gave me and saw that I stood in front of Natsu's house.  
'Great , I hope I don't see him.'  
I knocked on the door and Grandine opened the door. It's funny that I still remembered her name.

"Lu..cy? Is that you? How are you? Since when are you in town here?" Grandine was amazed to see me. She looked still the same. She opened her arms to give me a tight hug.

"Yeah it's me, I'm okay and yeah I've been here almost a month now. oh and I came here to baby sit .Loki had to run for some kind of emergency so I'll take his place tonight." I smiled and got into her house. It was actually really big from the inside. The living was nice and cozy. They even have some pictures on a shelf.

"Okay, it's nice seeing you again, how are you and Natsu?" Grandine seriously asks to much questions and this is the one I try to avoid.  
"LUCY!" A wild scream came from above and you could hear footsteps that are running down of the stairs.  
Wendy ran into the room and hugged me tight.  
"Wendy? You remember her from that long ago?" Grandine asked . She didn't know how Wendy could remember her.

"No, I met her when we were heading back home I had to go to the store and she helped me carry those heavy bags with food supplies."  
"Really? You where there to?"  
"Yeah , but I didn't knew that she was Wendy , It's nice seeing you again." Wendy looked up and looked at my arm.  
"I missed you so hard, ooh you're still wearing my bracelet ." Wendy was so happy, Grandine walked to the couth to grab her purse.  
"Of course you gave it to me!" I stared at Wendy. She looks so happy.  
"Okay girls have fun, I've got to go bye Lucy, Wendy!" Grandine closed the door behind her and the room went silent.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked while looking around the house. There was a shelf full with pictures.  
Natsu and Wendy stood next to each other with a big fish, on another one Grandine and Igneel where hugging each other , Then a third one where Natsu and Lisanna stood in front of a lake with their hands locked . It pained me to see

that picture but then there was another one.  
It was an old picture right before the old Dragneel mansion. It was Natsu and me playing in the trees. We both smiled and looked happy, that were good times but those are over.

" I always thought that that girl was really beautiful, Lucy I may not know anything from the past but you are really sweet. Natsu always talks about a Lucy but I thought it would be coincidence that that would be you when I saw you at that town. He really likes you." Wendy grabbed my hand and watched to the same picture. This was taken a while ago and they still had it.  
I grab the picture and turn it around. There was a little text on the back. It was a messy handwriting and I'm sure of it that that was Natsu's.

' Together with my best friend forever!'

I whisper those words. Once he wrote those and he meant what he wrote down.  
"Well, that has changed now." I sigh and put the picture back where it stood before.  
"What do you mean Lucy?" Wendy looked questioningly .  
"Oh nothing, would you like some cupcakes?" I cheered up and walk towards the kitchen.  
"Yeah! I would love to…. But Lucy?" Wendy was saying and it made me stop to look at her" What is it?" Wendy started to giggle and I looked stupid. " The kitchen is the other way." As she points out towards the door on the opposite site from where I was going. Now I look like a total idiot. But I didn't care .

I grabbed some ingredients and made cupcakes for us. It was a special recipe that I learned from Aquarius. She was the best at making cupcakes.  
We both took one and put them in our mouth.  
" LUCY! They are the best!"Wendy's jaw dropped and it looked like she's in haven. This little girl sure knows how to make me smile.  
"Thanks I learned it from the master." I exclaimed as I take another bite of my cupcake."Who is that?"  
"Aquarius . I stayed with her at the town where we met." I take some more sprinkles. As we where done with the cupcakes and cleaning the kitchen again we both walked into the salon and she saw my bag.

"Lucy, what's in that big bag of yours?" Wendy tapped on it.  
" I'll show you." A small grin came across my face. Tell her my little secret doesn't hurt probably.

I opened my bag and showed her my guitar.  
"Woow, You also play guitar just like Natsu! He said you can sing really beautiful can I hear it? Please, please!" Wendy was jumping up and down around me.  
"Euhm sure but I don't sing that much anymore! But I made this song when I first came here "I sit down on the couch and Wendy sits in front of me.

okay here we go, I started playing guitar and them began to sing.(Taylor Swift-Everything has changed) ( N/A Although I changed one word in the song)

_"__All I knew this morning when I woke__  
__Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before__  
__And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is onyx eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you know you know you  
_

_Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes look like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name, everything has changed__  
__All I know is you held the door__  
__You'll be mine and I'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

I look up and see Wendy staring at me with her big beautiful eyes. She was listening to the music and the sound of my guitar.

_"And all my walls stood tall painted blue__  
__But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you__  
__And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind__  
__Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like  
_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you know you know you"_

_Wendy started to sing the chorus with me together. It made me laugh and she was moving on the music.  
__  
"Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes look like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name, everything has changed__  
__All I know is you held the door__  
__You'll be mine and I'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_

_Come back and tell me why__  
__I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time__  
__And meet me there tonight__  
__And let me know that it's not all in my mind  
__  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now__  
__I just want to know you know you know you  
_

_Cause all I know is we said hello__  
__And your eyes look like coming home__  
__All I know is a simple name, everything has changed__  
__All I know is he held the door__  
__You'll be mine and i'll be yours__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_

_All I know is we said hello__  
__So dust off your highest hopes__  
__All I know is pouring rain__  
__And everything has changed__  
__All I know is a new found grace__  
__All my days, I'll know your face__  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

I stopped playing" Lucy You are the best, that was so beautiful!"  
"Th..thanks!"  
"Well for who was tha-..."

Then the door opened and someone barked in.

_**Natsu P.O.V.**_

I was walking back home together with Gray. We had to practice some of our songs for the talent show. I feel bad for what happened with Lucy and Lisanna. Lucy had changed a lot but she finally stands up for herself instead of sitting at the side lines but that doesn't change what she did to Lisanna. I won't forgive her. It's stupid she did all this and for what? For more friends? For more attention? Or just to pick a fight with Lisanna? I never thought Lucy was capable of that . When we were little she was even sad because she almost killed a fly. And yes I said almost.

" Yo, Flame brain whatcha thinking about?" Gray tapped on my arm.  
"Just some stuff that has been happening." I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't want to argue with Gray at the moment.

"It's Lucy isn't it?" Gray whispered almost to himself.  
"What? No, I don't want to hear anything from her again." I exclaimed and walked a bit faster to get home.  
"You really think she did all that?" Said Gray in disbelieve. Gray didn't know her that well but what he did know was that she didn't do that to Lisanna. And it pains me that he always brings that subject up.  
"Then you say Lisanna is lying?" I abruptly said.  
"No ..yes.. I don't know." Gray stood there unsure what to say. He decided to say nothing.

We walked in my street and hear what sounds like someone's playing guitar, the closer we got to my house the louder we heard it then a voice could be heard. It was a girl she had a beautiful voice the window at my house was open and I looked inside.

_"All I know is we said hello_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain_  
_And everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days, I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed "_

"What is she doing here?" I ask myself. . While Gray came behind me to see what was going on.  
"Who?" asked Gray He hold on to me to see who was singing.  
So it was Lucy who was singing. Her voice was the same in the video's . When she sings all her emotions comes out and it's so beautiful and breathtaking.

We walked in the house and she was finished. She was packing her guitar again and looked at me and Gray coming in.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I said. Okay maybe that came out to straightforward.  
"Natsu-kun , it's okay she came here to baby sit and this is the girl I was talking about who helped me with the bags when we were heading home." Wendy was sparkling from happiness but then I look at Lucy who looked tired and miserable.  
"It's okay Wendy I think this is my cue to leave, your brother can watch you now." Lucy closed her guitar bag and looked through her bag for something.

"But Lu..cy" Wendy walked over to Lucy trying to convince her to stay a little longer.  
Lucy started to get panicked and looked around the house.  
"Wendy, did you see my phone anywhere?" Wendy also looked around the house but she knew that Lucy had her phone just seconds ago in her hands.  
"Euhm no , why?" She simply asked.

"I think I lost it, but it's fine I should get going now bye." Lucy smiled a little and walked to the door. But Gray and me stood before the door and I wasn't done. I wanted to know why she was the one looking out for my sister.

Lucy walked slowly towards us trying to pass but I grab her wrist , she turns around to face me. She looked a bit chocked.

"Wait why were you watching Wendy?" I was to forwards again.  
"Because Loki had something else that came up and trust me if I knew that it was here then I would have declined." Lucy said trying to avoid eye contact.

"But when you found out why didn't you just cancel or anything?." I wanted to know so badly. It's not that I hate her but , she's a liar and I don't want it that she tells some more nasty lies to my sister.  
"SHUT IT NATSU! Now you're going to far!" Gray said protectively.  
"It's okay Gray , I'm already used to it." Lucy said while looking at Gray. She tries to get out of my grip and then I realized I was still holding her wrists.  
I let her go and moments after that she walked out of the door.

"NATSU , What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you liked her , you always tell me stories about her and now you are yelling at her? How dare you not even listening to her side of the story!" Wendy was upset.

"What did she tell you?" I whispered and I bend down so I have the same length as her.  
"Not much, but I could see when she was singing. She made that song years ago and she was thinking about the happy times. But in her eyes I could see the pain she was going through."

Wendy rushed to her room very upset.  
"Good job Fire head" Gray taps hard on my back.  
"Shut up, Ice freak!" I hissed.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I can't do this anymore. Even though I promised to stay I can't .I decided not to go home yet and went to the store. Lisanna walked by, I tried to ignore her but she won't let me.  
"Hey you! Don't act like you don't hear me. Well it's nice to see you suffer, I recommend you to stay in the shadows because if you ever dare to come close with Natsu again it won't be your best day cuz I know your little secret about your dad." She was laughing like this was all a joke for her.

Before I could say anything she walked off towards Natsu's house.  
How the hell did she know? It can't be true that they are here right? I mean the men that are hunting me to bring me back to my dad.  
Where the hell is my phone I need to call Sting.  
Forgetting that I lost it I walk to the store with the hope I can make a phone call there.  
It was a nice lady who let me call someone. She said it was fine on one condition and that was that I had to come over sometimes so she had someone to talk to.

'come on pick up the damn phone."  
Great it's his voice mail.  
"STING! Can you call me back as soon as possible I have a huge problem."

I tried again but still voice mail then a two guys came into the shop.

They had black hoodies and looked pretty scary.  
One of them walked to the lady.  
"Have you seen this girl? We heard she lives somewhere around here."  
I saw her eyes looking over at me but the guys didn't notice me.  
"No, I never saw her before."  
"Are you sure?" He asked again while pressing that picture almost in her face.  
"Yes I am. why do you ask?" She was staying calm.  
"Because a nice lady outside said that she saw the girl walking into this store."  
That could only be one person . Lisanna . I thought to myself

I hide myself in a trash can. I was lucky because it was empty.  
I called Sting's number and again voice mail.  
" Sting please pick up they are after me, I'm in the store help me please!"  
The guys looked all over the place and the moment they turned their backs I jumped out of the box and ran outside. They saw me and start chasing me.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says: Well after a while i updated again :D but i'm building something up here . the next few chapters are going to be awesome ! **

**PS: _'m looking for a beta writer so if anyone know somebody or want to help me out feel free to send private message i know my grammar isn't that great. :s_**

**_CouplesAroundMeButMe: _**_hey hey ;p thanks for all your lovely reviews! really i can't thank you enough hope you stay tuned and still love this story :D_

**_brunette1501: _**_I'm so happy that you want to do that for me! and Natsu is realizing__ something but he's an idiot so it takes a little longer for him to realize that he loves her ! just wait a little longer and then the Nalu moments will come ^^_

**_Furious Ghostfire: _**_THANKSSS ! i'm glad you liked the story hope you'll keep reading it !_

PPS: If you really like a song and want it in this story just ell me , maybe you're lucky and it comes in one of the chapters! 'i have a really hard time to pick out a song -_- '


	13. Chapter 13 : The hunt

_**Previously:**_

_I hide myself in a trash can. I was lucky because it was empty._  
_ I called Sting's number and again voice mail._  
_ " Sting please pick up they are after me, I'm in the store help me please!"_  
_ The guys looked all over the place and the moment they turned their backs I jumped out of the box and ran outside. They saw me and start chasing me._

* * *

_**The runaway**_

_**Chapter 13 : The hunt**_

I run to one corner after the other hoping to shake them off. It started to work but today was a bad weather day. Rain poured out of the skies and lighting flashed through the streets.  
I can't go home then they know where I live. There was just one place to go and it was far away from here.

I ran towards the park and run down the path to the forest. One look behind and I fall on the ground.  
Soon they were catching up with me and before I knew it I hit the ground and one off the guys kicks me in the back.

"Finally we got her, now what?" This was a girl's voice. That's weird I never saw a girl back at the store.  
"We bring her back where she belongs." The guy next to the girl said, and chuckled. I couldn't see their faces they where wearing a mask to cover up. Although I could see some white hair coming out of the mask of the girl.  
"NO! Pleasse don't do that!" I was still sitting on the ground and both of them were standing around me. I couldn't move. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to one of the trees.

The guy tied me up at a tree and leaving me there in the rain. The girl was making sure the ropes were tight so I couldn't escape. The guy on the other hand slapped me in the face.  
"You thought by changing your looks that we wouldn't recognize ya? Well wrong here let me take off those nasty clothes." He ripped of my clothes.

He pulled at my sweater and there I was tied up at the tree with only a little top with gaps and torn trousers. They also took my shoes away.  
"Now let me see, before we give you away let's take a look at your body" the guy was being a pervert and grinned. The girl on the other hand stood behind him watching the show.

"WHAT NO!GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and lost control. This can't be happening.  
They wanted to come near my body but I kicked them in the face with my feet.  
"Ooh a little stubborn I see, you get her!"  
The girl took my feet and I couldn't move anymore.  
The boy walked away from me towards his bag. He took an ax and a knife and came back where I was sitting or rather tied up.

"Now let's get a little fun in here we are going to play a little game. Which one do you prefer?" He asked and bends down in front of me.  
I didn't look him in the eyes, he's just some creep.

"If you don't say anything I pick one for you. Come on twig choose! You are so lame." Before I could say anything he took the knife and cut me all over my arm , leg and at last in my stomach. Blood came out and the wound was big. I won't cry in front of them but deep down I was screaming out loud.

I turned with my hands in all directions and the rope was loosened. I got my hands free and as hard as I could I slapped him in the face.  
The girl who was still holding my legs watched in shock, the other one was surprised but before he could do anything I grabbed the rope and turned it around the neck of that guy with the knife. I pushed hem really hard away and I saw him passed out on the ground.  
His buddy was still in shock and ran over to his friend looking if he's still alive. That was my chance to get out of here. I ran into the forest with bare feet.  
'I've been through this once I can do it again' I keep repeating in my head.

I fell a few times again on the ground leaving some blood but I was sure that I covered it up so they won't follow me. The last part was the hardest climbing up the hill but I made it.  
I was at the cabin. Although I didn't have a key I forced the door open with the little strength I had left.

I looked around and I fell on the couch. Tired of running, tired to hide, tired to live.  
'They will always chase me, even if I will run again, they will find a way to search me and catch me again. What's the point of walking around?'  
Then I fainted on the couth still bleeding. And it was almost morning.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The next day began, school stared and everything seems normal. Natsu and Lisanna walking together to school, Levy waiting together with Gajeel till Lucy arrives but that will not happen.  
The bell rang and Levy was worried.  
She walks to her class .When she sat down; the teacher didn't arrive so she decided to call her best friend.  
The phone went over but no answer. Then an unknown melody starts in the middle of the classroom out of someone's bag.  
Lisanna looked surprised and looked in her bag. She saw the phone and Levy's ID.  
'Damn not now you little bitch.' She thought.  
"Oi, Lisanna since when do you got another ringtone? "Natsu asked who was sitting next to her.

She smiled at him but didn't know what to say.  
Levy walked up to her.  
"Why do you have Lucy's phone?" She asked to the white haired girl.  
"euhm because euhm." She didn't have an explanation for that. Lisanna started to sweat and looked away.

"Levy stop, that's Lisanna's phone" Natsu said and brushed her off.  
"No that's not her phone. I know you have the same phone but if you turn hers around you see her name on the back. And also you can't have that ringtone because she made it herself! Now give me her phone back!" Levy was beyond mad of the fact that Lisanna had Lucy's phone and Lucy didn't turn up this morning.

"Sorry Levy I just found it and wanted to give it back to her." Sniff sniff she sobbed and tried to look affected by the yelling of Levy.  
" Look what you did Levy! Now you made her cry good job!" Natsu was frustrated and these times he was thinking a lot of what happened. Levi took Lucy's phone from Lisanna and she got back to her place.

After that incident at class the day went on till Lunch break. The usual gang was sitting at the table but Levy wasn't there. She went over to the table were Sting and Loki were sitting but Lucy was missing.  
"Guys? Sorry to bother you but did you see Lucy today?" Levy sat down next to Loki.  
"No , why? What's up?" Loki felt that something was wrong and he didn't like it.  
" I don't know , she didn't answer her phone and now I know why because Lisanna had her phone but I haven't seen her all day and I'm kind of worried."

" Yesterday she babysit on Wendy in my place because I had a date. It was at Natsu's house. But maybe she's just sick." Loki hoped that she was just sick but in fact he knew that that wasn't the case.  
"I don't know Loki she didn't call me or let me know. Maybe she said anything to you?" Loki chook his head and watched at Sting who was turning up his phone.

" My phone has been out since yesterday wait I'll turn it on again."Sting said.  
Then he sees that he got 4 missed calls from an unknown number and 2 voice mails.

He put his phone on speaker so Loki and Levy could listen with them.

First message: _"STING! Can you call me back as soon as possible I have a huge problem."_

They all looked stunned at each other. That was Lucy and she was in danger.  
"Come on listen to the second message maybe she tells what's going on." Loki literally yelled.

Message 2: " _Sting please pick up they are after me, I'm in the store help me please!"_

Their eyes opened up. And from one second to another they got up and ran outside.

Natsu and the other were looking at them with questioned eyes.  
'What is going on' Was Natsu thinking' Why is Lucy not at school , how did Lisanna get her phone when she lost it last night and why do they run of like total idiots?'

Running around in the city finding the store were Lucy always goes wasn't that hard.  
They were greeted by a nice lady. The same lady she met last night.  
" Hi kids what can I do for you all?" She asked.  
" Did you see this girl? " Loki showed her a picture of Lucy on his phone." We are her friends and she didn't go to school today and she's nowhere to be found."  
she took a good look at the picture and she was sure it was that girl.  
" You guys look like her friends, Last night she came in asking to call a friend. I gave her my phone and two guys came in she hid herself in a box but soon ran out of the store with the guys behind her. She left this guitar here." The woman showed a guitar form behind her counter. And indeed it was the one of Lucy.

"Thank you so much for the information, Is there is anything we can do for you?" Levy asked friendly.  
" make sure she's okay and bring my phone back" The woman was sweet and kind. She cares about a girl she just met.  
"Okay!"  
They walked out of the store and were walking around the city thinking were she could've gone.  
" I know it!" Loki yelled while walking in the park.  
"You know where she is?" Levy asked surprised.  
"I think I know it too!"Sting said determined.  
"Where thinking the same aren't we?" With a grin to each other Levy stood there questioned.  
" Then tell me!" Levy whined but had a hard time to catch them up. She had to take huge steps with her short legs.  
"Follow us!"

They walked into the forest and saw a police officer and some other guys.  
"Sir what's going on?" Levy asked a little scared. They saw a body covered up in a black bag. The guys were caring it in the car.  
"A guy was murdered here last night." The cop said simply but that's all they needed to know. It wasn't Lucy in that bag and that gave them more courage to go on.  
They ran further in the hope of seeing Lucy.

"Okay guys I'm really tired let's take a break "Levy panted.  
"Sure, but not too long "Loki stopped with walking that fast and leans against one of the trees.  
Levy sat on one of the fallen trees and placed her hands on the tree but it felt wet.  
She looked at her hands they were blood red.  
"G..Guys!"  
They all looked at her hand, that was covered with blood and they all knew the same. That was Lucy's blood.

Soon they got up and ran up to the hill.  
The last part was as always the hardest. They ended before the cabin and saw that the door was forced open.  
"What is this place?" Levy asked but they didn't answer.

They walked in and saw the one who was lost. Lucy lied on the couch almost bleed to death. Her hair got a dark red color of blood she didn't wear much clothes and was hurt.

"SHE's UNCOUNSIOUS!" Levy yelled.  
Loki reacted quickly and took the first aid kid from a shelf.  
"Lucy was able to stop the bleeding before she fainted, okay I don't know how but I'm going to lap up those wounds." He did his best but seeing his friend in that state was hurtful.  
Levy took of her hoody and put it over Lucy.  
" Shit!" Loki shouted.  
"What is it?" Sting rushed over to Loki and saw what he was doing.  
" We need to get her to a hospital and quick!" Sting never saw Loki that panicked. This was serious.  
"G..guys?" Lucy was half awake. She had a hard time with opening her eyes.  
" Shh Lucy everything will be fine, I promise!" Loki carried her bridal style and rushed out of the cabin. He didn't want to wait till the ambulance was here.  
"Don't tell anyone ple-…asse" And she fainted again.

They arrived at the hospital in the emergency room the three were waiting for any news. A nurse came to them.  
"Hello, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that Lucy will be fine the bad news is that they always could be some problems popping up. The wounds on her arm and leg where pretty deep and that may have caused some damages inside. Also she got some broken ribs so that also can lead to some complications. Now is there any family that we can call for her?" The nurse had beautiful brown hair and everyone was sure if this wasn't a serious thing Loki would've flirted with her.

They all looked at each other  
"No, sorry she doesn't have any, but can we see her?" Loki said hopeful.  
"Of course but not too long, she needs her rest. "  
" Thank you." They all nodded.

They walked into the hospital room. It was a room for one person. There was a TV and a bathroom, it was pretty small.  
Lucy was sleeping peacefully.  
"It looks like she knows that she will be alright." Levy whispered.  
"It's painful to see her like this, after all she has been trough."Loki also whispered. Loki sat on the chair next to her bed and Levy sat next to Lucy on her bed holding her hand.

Sting punched the wall with his bare fist.  
"Damn Sting this is a hospital!" Levy yelled at him.  
"It's my fault, if I picked up my phone last night, she wouldn't be in this mess. If we helped her years ago then she would be okay." Sting was beyond mad; he blamed himself for all this.  
"Sting there was no way you could prevent this. She told me that she wanted to sort things on her own."Levy tried to cheer him up.

Classes had been boring today but after lunch Loki, Sting and Levy also disappeared. What was going on Natsu though by himself. He knew something fishy was up and he wanted to know what.  
"YO, Shadow dude!" Natsu yelled to the other side of the hallway.  
"What is it Natsu?"Rogue answered calmly.  
"You know where your buddy's went this afternoon?" he said straightforward.  
"No, and if I did that's none of your business, bye now." Rogue walked away like a shadow disappears from sight.

"Good move, Fire head!" Gray smirked from behind.  
"Damn you ice princess, do you know were Loki, Sting, Levy or Lucy are?" Gray couldn't stop smiling because Natsu was worried about those guys.  
" No and since when are you so interested in them and Lucy again?" He taps on his shoulder.  
"I don't know, they all left and I don't know what's going on." Natsu exclaimed and brushed Gray's hand away from his shoulder.

"Just let them be." Gray simply said and tapped o his arm.  
"NATSUUU!"Lisanna yelled from the other side of the hallway.  
He wanted to have a chat with her too.  
"Hey, what was that all about with Lucy's phone , why do you got it?" Lisanna stood now next to Natsu and grabbed his hand.  
" Ofh euhm like I said , I found it."  
"Where?" Gray walked away this wasn't his discussion. But he also saw the girl he was trying to avoid. Juvia…..  
"At school yesterday." Lisanna blinked with her eyes but that was a mistake. She actually found it in under the couch at his house but she was so furious that night when she found that phone that she called her friend Angel for revenge." o…or maybe at your house , I don't remember okay. Don't make a big deal out of it."  
Natsu knew enough that that was a big fat lie. Lucy lost her phone at his house and she was hesitating.

-  
Lucy hasn't woken up all day and it was time to go home. The hospital would let us know if something went wrong.

Loki , Sting and Levy went home in the hope to see Lucy awake the next day. They left and they promised not to tell anyone at school only Linda.  
Sting walks over to the house of Lucy and rang the bell.  
"Hello?"Linda said and smiled friendly. In one hand she was holding a cup of thee.  
"Hi, I'm Sting one of Lucy's friends, something happened and now she's in hospital. She will be fine but I came to tell you that nobody can now about that .This is what she asked for." Sting said this in one breath and Linda was startled.  
"Ooh my dear; it's nothing serious is it?"  
"She's got some cuts on her arm and leg and also broken ribs, the doctor said it will heal soon."

Natsu was looking out of his window; he has a direct view of Lucy's apartment. He saw Sting talking to Linda. 'She looks very upset but what's going on?' He thought.

Next morning Natsu woke up early to see if Lucy would come to school today or not. But when he looked over to her apartment, there was no light so maybe she's still sleeping.  
A little later Lisanna came and we ride to school together on my motor.  
Natsu saw Levy sitting on a table. 'That's weird why does she sit with Loki and Sting? And why isn't she waiting for Lucy?'

"Lisanna , I'm going to talk with Levy kay, see ya in class!"  
"But…" She wanted to say something but he already walked away.

"OI, Levy!"  
"What is it Natsu?" Levy said annoyed.  
"I was just wondering why Lucy doesn't come to school?"  
"Since when do you care about her again?" Levy stood up and stand in front of me.  
"I just wanted to know, jeez don't look for something behind it. You all disappeared yesterday and I just want to know for what." Natsu was annoyed by the fact that nobody ever gave a straight answer to him. They always had some explanation ready or they said nothing at all.  
"Well, it's none of your business." Levy just said.

Well Natsu guessed that she's not going to say anything. He walks to class again.  
Before Natsu entered the classroom he saw Lisanna chatting with some of her friends. They were whispering about something. Because of his good hearing he decided to listen.

"Hey you didn't go too far on her right?" Lisanna asked to another girl. Natsu thought her name was Angel.  
"Of course not just some cuts and kicks that's all." Angel had a scared expression like she's not sure if everything was okay.  
"I hope your right because if she's not here and if something's happen it's your fault!" Lisanna said at last.  
"Hey watcha talking about?" Natsu shouts and walks closer to their place.  
"Ooh, hay Natsu, were just talking about this TV show from yesterday."

'I'm maybe stupid but you must be an idiot to believe that they were talking about a TV show.' Natsu had his thought but suddenly he has a really bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen. The pain in his chest grew harder and harder.  
Levy and Loki came in the class and saw me .  
" You alright?" Levy asked.  
" Ye..ah I've just got a feeling something bad is going to happen."  
Soon after that Loki got a phone call.

They still stood next to me but Levy got worried.  
"hello?" Loki said just on a friendly tone.  
"WHAT?"  
"What is it Loki? Don't tell me that..." Levy said in between.

"Okay , I'll be right there!" As soon as the phone call was over Loki left the classroom and Levy ran after him.  
"Call Sting he needs to know." I heard Loki yell at Levy before he left.

"What do I need to tell him? LOKI?"  
"Just tell him to go to the hospital as fast as possible."

The hospital wasn't far away from the school. In 10 minutes they arrived and seconds after them sting also arrived.  
"What's going on?"  
"Loki?"  
"It's Lucy.. she…she got a heart attack."

" What? I she okay?" Sting asked  
"I don't know man,… I don't know."  
Levy cried and even the guys couldn't hold their tears.

The same nurse came to them together with a doctor.  
" Thank you for coming , now Lucy had this morning a heart attack. It was pretty ugly and we almost lost her. Thanks to this doctor she made it but she's not stable yet. Lucy is really vulnerable and she's moved to intensive care.

"But she's okay?"  
"Yeah but still some complications can pop up"  
"Can we see her?" Levy asked  
"No sorry, there doing tests on her .she didn't wake up at all. We are trying to ease the pain a little bit."

"I'll call Linda and the master." Sting said.  
"Why master?"Levy asked  
"He has the right to know and besides he probably know about what happened to so."  
Sting left for making the phone calls.  
"Levy , are you okay?"  
"My best friend almost died , I'm broke but then I think about what Lucy had been trough and then I'm like how can I feel so pathetic when she has been through a lot and still feels strong ."  
"Levy, it's okay to feel those feelings , I mean yeah Lu has been going through a lot she's a tuff girl and I'm sure that you are that too , so don't lose hope and fight on."  
"Thank Loki."

Sting came back telling that Linda and Master where on their way.  
A little later Linda and Master arrived.  
"What happened." Linda asked  
We explained what the nurse said and we waited together in the hallway of the hospital. The day moved really slow. The little walks to the vending machine and back was the only thing we did.

"It's better for you guys to go home." Linda finally speaks  
"But what if something happens?"  
"Then I will call you immediately. Now go home get some sleep."  
They went home together.

"I hope she will get better soon" Sting came from behind.  
"Yeah me too" Levy answered.  
"I wish she was already better." Loki sigh and let his head down.  
"Yeah me too." Sting and Levy both said in sync.

Lucy didn't wake up and suddenly while Linda was sitting next to Lucy her alarm goes off again. Linda panicked and run to the hallway to call the nurses.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: AAAAANNND i finally updated really soon ! hehe i did my best this time and almost 4.000 words :O that's a new personal record. I'm also thinking of doing something around ****Halloween is that alright? **

**Stardust712: **THANKS for the suggestion! i'm definitely going to use that song! :D that fits perfectly in this story . and i'm glad that you reviewed and liked that chapter. These days i find so many songs but it's hard to pick one out .

**LeahMineStar : **Well Lucy wasn't save but from now on she's going to change a lot and leave her past behind or at least she tries ;s If she's really save? Only time will tell hehe * evil laugh*

**xFairyTailLucyx : **I'll definitely follow your advice! the rating is now T , I didn't saw that at the beginning hehe . Also Lisanna's going to do a lot of bad stuff , i don't really like her too hehe *evil laugh* . Well i think that you probably also cried at this chapter? I mean at least when i reread it i thought men this is so hard ;O And i feel honored that you review. As you say that you don't review a lot, so that made me think like yeah i should update asap! And at last about the NAlu. It is coming ! of course i need to build up their relation chip again from the start because Lucy doesn't trust Natsu anymore but slowly Natsu realizes that he's wrong. But prepare for some little fights and some fluffy moments ^^

**Maria: **HI ! Thanks for your review and the compliment . I'm happy you like it :D

**Any way i also thank the followers and favorites! for still reading my story :)  
PS: If you still have a good idea for a song they are always welcome ^^**

**** Till next time ****


	14. Chapter 14 : My hospital adventure

_**Previously:**_

_"I hope she will get better soon" Sting came from behind._  
_ "Yeah me too" Levy answered._  
_ "I wish she was already better." Loki sigh and let his head down._  
_ "Yeah me too." Sting and Levy both said in sync._

_Lucy didn't wake up and suddenly while Linda was sitting next to Lucy her alarm goes off again. Linda panicked and run to the hallway to call the nurses._

* * *

_**The runaway**_

_**Chapter 14 : My hospital adventure **_

Friday night after her friends went home Lucy's alarm went of. Linda was panicked she called the nurses for help. After another 3 hours they came back.

"Miss, I'm here to tell you that Lucy is okay for now. It was another heart attack that made her heart stopped for a few seconds. She's fine for the moment but for now we let her rest at the Intensive care.

2 days had passed without any news about Lucy.

Would she wake up? When does she get better? Is she going to be okay for the talent show? Nobody knows.

It's already afternoon and Linda is still waiting outside the room of Lucy when suddenly a nurse come to her.

"You are Linda right? I have news about Lucy. She's recovering from her wounds on such a short time. That means that she will be better really soon. Unfortunately she didn't wake up yet but she's going to be shocked. Most of the patients don't remember what happened. You can go see her if you like. She moved to another room and she's not in live danger anymore."

Linda's face was filled up with tears, she couldn't be happier. She walked to the new room but before she arrived she made a call to Sting.  
"Hello Sting?"

Loki was in class when he got a message from Sting. He didn't ask for permission but instead ran out of class.  
"Where the hell is he going?" Natsu asked randomly.  
Levy looked terrified but as soon as Loki walked out off the classroom Levy ran after him.  
"Okay now they're both leaving again."  
Natsu watched outside the window and saw the three of them meeting together and they ran outside of the school.

"We got to be quick come on." Sting yelled with a smile.  
"What's the news?" Levy asked .  
Sting turned around and Loki clashed against sting.  
"What the hell dude? Don't just stop!" Loki was pissed .  
"It's Lu , She's getting better and can wake up any minute!"  
"Then what the hell are we waiting for now move!" Levy shouted.

Seconds later they stood in front of the hospital.  
"Guys go ahead, my shoelaces are loosened." Levy stopped at a near bench.  
They didn't hesitate and walked through the hospital finding Lucy's new room .When they saw Linda and they walk into the room.  
"What the hell?"Loki whispered.

Levy clashes against something. She made a peeping sound and she looked and saw it was another person. She wears hospital clothes and had Blond hair.  
"Whatt?!" Levy her jaw dropped and could only stare at the person in front of her.

"Levy? You've got to help me. What am I doing at the hospital? I can't stay here what if they find me?" Lucy sounded desperate. By her looks she was terrified.  
"Easy Lucy , you're save here! Nobody is going to get you." Levy raised her hand to give her a hug.  
"No no no no no Levy, you don't understand there after me, I have to get out of here, let me go!" Her hands were shaking and she was terrified as she tried to shove my hand away.

Levy didn't know what to do and hugged her tighter when suddenly behind Lucy she sees some Orange and Blond hair coming out of the hospital.  
"LUCY!" they both yelled.  
"You're okay nothing's going to happen." Levy whispered in Lucy's ear.  
They broke their hug and Lucy placed both her hands in her hair. Grabbing her hair thinking about her next step.

"Lucy , we're here to help you. We protect you! Now would you please come back inside."  
She looked at Loki saying this stuff still with her hands in her hair.  
"No you don't under..Stand. I…I kill…Killed someone.!" Lucy shakes harder.  
"It's okay Lu come here were going back to your room." Loki rubs with his hand over Lucy's back to comfort her.

They slowly stepped back into the hospital .Lucy couldn't stand the faces of every person they saw at the hospital .They were all looking at her.  
Back in her room she sat on her bed.  
"Lucy what were you talking about?" Levy asked  
Lucy didn't say anything she looked into the depth then she takes the remote control of the TV and turns it on.

"The inspectors still didn't identify the body that was found dead in the woods. This person was killed at night but we don't know more details."  
Lucy pressed the rewind button.

"The inspectors still didn't identify the body that was found dead in the woods. This person was killed at night but we don't know more details."

All her friends watched at her while looking at the TV with empty eyes filled with guild, anger and regret.  
"I can't live like this anymore." She said.  
Nobody could say anything they froze.  
"But Lucy, it's not your fault that that men died out there." Levy said  
Lucy turned her head to the side not looking at anyone.  
"It's my fault, I killed him." Lucy said on a cold bitter tone.

"It all happened when I left Natsu's house."  
"What were you doing at Pinky's place?" Sting hissed.  
"I..I had to look after Wendy cuz Loki had a date."  
Sting looked mad at Loki.

"Sting, it's not Loki's fault. I left his house after he tried to argue. I saw Lisanna coming from the other side. Trying to warn me if I did another thing, I would regret it. I went over to the store to call you because I lost my phone."

"Ooh yeah I have your phone here is it Lucy." Levy gave her phone back.  
"Thanks where did you get that?" Lucy questioned and took the phone from Levy. She placed it next to her on the bed.  
"You'll never guess it. Lisanna had it."  
"What? Now I saw 2 persons coming in and they were looking for me. I ran but didn't know where to. When I was at the park I fell on the ground because of a stupid branch."

"they soon caught me up and tied me up on a tree. The guy came to me with a knife and a small ax. I didn't listen to him. While I was too busy trying to get my hands free they cut in my leg, arm and stomach. Finally I was free and I took the robe and… and I …I held it around his neck. Then I ran away. The woman was too scared and didn't go after me. So that's when I ran to the cabin."

Lucy didn't cry, not one single tear ran down on her cheek. She didn't look anyone in the eyes she didn't even look at them at all. She was focused on the ground, the shape and the figure of the tiles.

"Lucy its okay, you can cry if you want." Levy sweet talked to her and finally Lucy looked into Levy's eyes.  
"No, I'm done with ...with crying and running around like a fool. Look at me! I'm in a hospital bed just because he wants me back at home? Why? There is no reason why he would go after me. He hated me and I didn't exist for him until he needed a punch bag."

The nurse came in and the room went silence.  
'I'm just going to give you a medicine. Take it when you feel the pain in your leg again."

When she was out Lucy began again.  
" I don't care anymore. I don't care about everything anymore. I'm done, I killed that dude and now they are gonna kill me."  
"NO. That's not gonna happen and there is no news about that guy in the park yet. Maybe it was someone else." Loki tried to find a way out. He wanted me to not feel guilty about all this.  
"I don't know they had masks on so I couldn't see their faces."

The next few days were awful for Lucy she couldn't walk on her leg anymore because it hurts to much.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

It's been a week now that I'm in hospital. I can remember everything clearly of what happened because every night I close my eyes the scene happens again.

I walk over the street , I see Lisanna, I go to the store, 2 people following me, I'm tied up on a tree, they cut in my leg , I struggle him and run away.

The nightmares don't stop. I wake up every time screaming while the nurses are holding me tight, afraid that I'm gonna slap them. Then I watch TV looking if they have news about the murder after that the nurses come again for my exercise on walking again. It's hard and painful but every day I can step better and better. The pain will go away .Then Levy, Sting, Linda or Loki come and visiting me after school. They tell me what has been going on and all the stuff that I missed at classes. Then visiting hour is over and I'm alone again ready for a night full of awful dreams.

My phone lies next to me but I'm afraid to look at it or even turn it on. What if there is some tracking device and then they find me or what if I got some cruel text.

My curiosity was too big and I took my phone in my hands.  
Then I see 10 missed calls, 26 new messages.

Sting had called me all that time but then I look at the date and it was from the day I wasn't in school.

Then I look over to the messages.

**From:** Sting  
**to:** Lucy  
_Hey, You're okay?_  
**14:22**

**From: **Levy  
**to: **Lucy  
_Hey Lucy, Hope you are alright, I really miss you._  
**15:10**

but then there was a message that surprised me or can I say messages.

**From:** Natsu  
**to:** Lucy  
Hey Luce, I know you probably don't wanna talk to me but can you please call me?  
**22:46**

Another one was like this

**From: **Natsu  
**to:** Lucy  
Luce? Are you alright? You weren't at school today and I saw Sting talking with Linda. What's going on?  
**19:36**

Natsu sent me the other texts to. A warm fussy feeling came from my stomach.  
'Since when was he so worried? He bullied me together with the rest of the school. Was he sorry? Yeah right he misses me, what am I thinking?'  
Then my phone beeped again

_**NEW MESSAGE**_

**From:** Natsu  
**to:** Lucy

Okay please tell me what's going on, it's been more than a week now that you didn't show up at school or your apartment, where are you? Even Sting, Levy or Loki won't tell me anything. It's weird to say but I miss you. Can we talk?  
**15:40**

So maybe he was sorry? It was Sunday and the nurses came with the good news that I finally can go home again. Linda came in the afternoon and helped me out of bed. I still need somebody to help me. I can go only if I have somebody next to me at all times.

"Linda , do you think I can go to school tomorrow?" I was all happy and excited that I could go home.  
"That's all up to you my dear. If you think you can handle it than I will let you go."  
"Thank you so much Linda!" I gave her I kiss on her check. I was so happy that I could go back to school. Although that's the place of all the haters but still I can be with my friends again.

"Levy!"  
"Hi, Linda told me! Here let me carry your bag." Levy had a surprisingly big smile on her face; she waited outside of the house for us to arrive.  
She helped me up the stairs to my room.  
"It's great news! So what are you gonna do tomorrow?"  
"I think I'm going to school. But this time as myself, not as this girl with sloppy clothes and tied up hair. A new fresh start would be good. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Lucy?" Levy said slowly. She was pretty serious and that made me kind of tremble.  
"Yeah..?"  
"That's the spirit! I will help you, so I meet you in the morning at your house and we go together to school." Her reaction was perfect. Just the way I was hoping for.  
"Great thanks you Levy-Chan!"  
"You know I love to help you!"  
So want to have a girl's night? Wanna sleep over?" I asked. It was easier if she stayed  
"OOoh ,yeah!"  
" LUCY-Chan!" Levy yelled out of the blue.  
"What is it? I giggled of her reaction. She touched my shoulder and had an open mouth.  
"The time you were gone the school decided to organize a Halloween dance!"  
"A Halloween dance?" I questioned. I never been to that sort of parties.  
'Yeah, you have to come with a costume." She was explaining it like it was her greatest passion.

We went shopping together to find a Halloween costume and while walking to the stores we saw Erza , Juvia and Mira together.

"Lucy its okay if you wanna go another way." Levy said worriedly.  
"No and besides they already saw us." I said while they were heading our way.  
"Lucy? You're back?" Mira said with a soft smile.  
"Yeah" The air around us felt pretty tense.  
"Juvia just wanted to say how sorry she was for ignoring you at school !"  
"Ye..ah I I'm sorry… to Please forgive me… You can slap me !" Erza followed the same as Juvia.  
"Thank you and it's okay I don't need to slap you." I giggled. Mira was kind, she didn't apologize because she wasn't around when all those events had occurred.

"So are you going to the mall?" Erza asked.  
"Yeah , Lucy need some new clothes and a Halloween costume."  
"I know the perfect store for you Lucy!" Mira said and she took my hand running to one of the stores in the mall.  
The store called heart cruez.

From the minute I walked into the store I knew this was my store. I love this brand. Spetto brought sometimes clothes from me and it always came from this store.

I picked a few things out and went to the fitting room.  
The first thing was a blue tank top with a blue skirt and brown booth. From the minute I got out of the fitting room Erza and Mira blinked up.  
"Whoow Lucy , you look so beautiful in that outfit!" Mira said with twinkling eyes.  
Then they watched with open mound at me.  
"Lucy? What happened to your leg?"  
Around my leg was a white bandage that covered up my wound.  
"Ooh euhm.. I just fell really hard on the ground that's all." The cut at my arm was already healed or almost healed. You could see the shape where the knife went through my skin. My stomach hurts a little from my broken ribs but what pains me the most is my leg. I can barely walk on it.

We walked to the costume shop for our Halloween outfits. We stayed there pretty long but after more than 3 hours we all found the perfect costumes.

After all the clothes it was time for something else.  
"Juvia thinks we shopped enough, it's time for a drink!"  
"Ooh I know a milkshake bar here, it's just around the corner."Erza said.  
"Wait, they sell your favorite cake there isn't it?" Mira answered with a devil's grin.  
"N..no. what are you talking about?" Erza sweat dropped.

We laughed and drank some milkshakes. Erza ate her favorite strawberry cheese cake.  
"So Juvia how is it between you and Gray?" I wanted to know details. I've been away way to long.  
"Ooh I love Gray-sama but he pushes me away, Juvia wishes we were together." Juvia was daydreaming and looking at the sealing.

"And Levy how about you and Gajeel?" Then my own devil's grin came up on my face and Levy looked away very shyly.  
"Not so good. He always calls me shrimp for no reason and I kind of avoided him the past 2 weeks."  
"Why? I thought you liked him?" surprised about the love live of my best friend made me realize that mine wasn't that great either.  
"I do but then I had to explain what was going on and stuff."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"No Lucy-Chan it's not your fault." She smiled at me.

It was time to go home. " Levy aren't you coming this way, or did you forget where you lived?" Erza asked and felt on Levy's head if she was be sick.  
"No, I'm staying over at Lucy's."  
"Hey you know what? You can come to, like a sleep over party!" I said happily. I'm happy that I have friends again. I can start over with them by throwing a sleep over party. This way I'm not alone at night and I hope that I can sleep again.  
"Yeah come on that would be fun!" Mira shouted.  
They head home to get some stuff and came back.

"Levy helped me to get upstairs again.  
"This is the first time you come into my apartment." I said to Mira and the others.  
"yeah but it looks really nice!" Mira said.

"Lucy? Can I ask you something?" Mira asked.  
"Yeah ?"  
"Where were you the past 2 weeks, I didn't see you at school?"  
"Euhm , I ..i was"  
"She was at her grandma , she lives on the other side of town and she's really sick. And Lucy fell there so she was in hospital."  
"You could've told us then we would visit you!" Erza said directly. Somehow I felt guilty that I lied to them. I wanted to tell the truth somehow.

"I'm sorry, that's not true." Everyone looked quizzically at me. " I want to tell you the truth. I ran away from home and I ended up here." I looked at Levy." Are you sure about this?" I nodded and go on…

" 2 weeks ago I was walking to the store and then 2 guys followed me. I fell and they did this to me. Somehow I escaped and I ended up in hospital." They all looked stunned at me. I felt a whole different person now that the truth was on the table.

"Lucy… "Then Mira hugged me. " It's okay now" she whispered. Juvia and Erza hugged me soon after that too. They weren't mad that I kept this from them. They where relieved that I told them the truth. I can trust these people and no matter what I'm going to stick with them.

The rest of the night followed nicely. We had some drinks, a pillow fight witch I lost, and we toldsome stories. At the end I fell asleep on my bed, Levy on the couch, Mira and Erza on the ground and don't ask why but Juvia slept in my bath.

In the middle of the night I cried and screamed as loud as I could. The dark trees surrounded me. The man with the knife and ax stood in front of me. When he cuts in my leg my eyes widened and I see 4 worried faces in front of me. Levy held on to my arm. And Juvia brought me a glass of water. For the rest of the night I couldn't sleep anymore until on a certain moment when I felt half asleep. You know you're not sleeping but you aren't awake too.

Next morning they all slept over the alarm clock.  
"GUYS! We're GONNA BE LATE!" –Levy yelled  
"What? " Mira asked and rubs her eyes .  
"Shit, okay Everyone, Juvia wake up! We need the bathroom!"Erza yelled.  
In a hurry we all took our clothes on and ate really quickly.  
When walking to school we were on time.  
I had my new outfit on. My blue tank top with the blue skirt and the brown booth. I also wear some bracelets and the necklace I got from my mother. The white bandages were visible but like earlier I don't care. My hair was down. This was the first time they would see me with my blond curls.

"You ready?" Levy asked.  
I sighed " I was never so sure of something ."  
We walked inside the school with Levy holding my arm because it was still too hard to walk on my own and everyone looked at me with unbelievable eyes.  
Loki was waiting a little further.

"Hi, there princess. Linda told me , how are you?" Loki was waiting for us.  
"I'm fine, only those weird stares from everyone are annoying but what the hell"  
"Who cares right?" Loki said with a grin.  
Loki took Levy's place and took my arm."Master told me to help you, and you have to go to his office."  
"Sure , Bye guys see you later !" I waved them goodbye.

"You sure you can handle it?" Loki was seriously worried. I kind of like that about him.  
"Of course" I said with a serious face.  
Before I entered the office a voice came up from behind.

"Luce? You're back?"  
I turned around to see natsu standing in front of me.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: damn , its hard . Okay i tell you wwhat i mean. I update so soon again because i want to make a chapter about Halloween. But because i wrote this chapter already i had to chnge some parts . The next chapter will be updated tomorrow! Gotta keep up with the deadline!**

**brunette1501: **like i said , here's the newest chapter already ^^ and yes Natsu is being nice again but the question is for how long? ;P

**SnowFairyPrincess: **Well because you didn't want it to end there, here is the next one! I actually thought it was a great cliffhanger hehe i like it that you didn't want to end that there. If this wasn't my fan fiction i would hate that ending too! Like how can someone be so cruel to leave it right there ;p

**CouplesAroundMeButMe: **You really hurt me for not reviewing :( Naah i'm just kidding I'm glad your computer works again and I'm seriously happy you are okay , well and alive. I thought you where dead because i didn't saw a review of you ;p and pleasse don't break your keyboard your computer is just fixed ^^

**Well thanks everyone for the follows and favorites!**  
**PLEASE KEEP IN MIND ANY IDEAS FOR SONGS ARE WELCOME ! :P**


	15. Chapter 15:finding love losing the fight

**Previously:  
**

_"You sure you can handle it?" Loki was seriously worried. I kind of like that about him. _  
_ "Of course" I said with a serious face._  
_ Before I entered the office a voice came up from behind._

_ "Luce? You're back?"_  
_ I turned around to see natsu standing in front of me._

* * *

**The runaway**

**Chapter 15 : Finding love losing the fight**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I was walking with Lisanna and her friends. They were talking about how to combine their outfits for Halloween night. I wasn't interested so I just looked around and here some people talked.

"Why is she dressed like a slut."  
"What the hell, when did she got back?"

'Who were they talking about?' My face turned from puzzlement to anger.  
"Natsu? NATSU?" An annoying voice said next to me.  
"WHAT?" I yelled frustrated.  
"What do you think, pink or blue as my dress for the Halloween night?" Lisanna brought that subject of her clothing up again.  
"I don't care just take one and by the way you need a costume not a dress." I looked at the end of the hallway to see some blonde curls.

"Luce? You're back?" I lean over to where she was. I was happy to see her that she was okay but she changed. She was beautiful, with her new outfit, this looked more like herself but what was the white bandage at her leg? I glanced at her and soon I became worried.

"Luce, What happened?" A wave of questions goes around my head. "Nothing that you have to worry about "she simply said.  
'but wai-"  
She interrupted me "Come Loki we will be late at his office."  
They walked off and the students in the hallway were looking at her, some with open eyes looking at her beauty and others like she was the biggest slut in the school.

Lucy walked by Lisanna and me.  
"Who the hell did this to her?" I whispered.  
"Since when do you care about her, she ruined my life!" Lisanna hissed.

"But Lisanna are you sure it's Lucy, maybe it's a faker?" I don't believe it anymore. I had thought about it for long but maybe it's time to really talk with Lucy.  
"I knew it, you don't believe me! Come on Natsu I'm your girlfriend why don't you believe me?" Lisanna glared at me and slammed with the door of her locker.

"I do, but I'm just saying that there is a possibility that it could be and I want to ask her side of the story." I said it simply. If I give her a chance to explain it then maybe I can stop thinking about it all the time.

"What?! Why do you wanna do that?" She hissed and started to walk. I try to keep up with her.  
"Because I never gave her a chance to hear her side maybe she has an explanation for what she did." Lisanna walked away and I stood there in the hallway.

' I wanted to know about Lucy. Why did she do it? What was her reason ?' Somehow I couldn't stop thinking about her. Before all of this happened Lucy was sweet and nice. Just the way I remember her from when we were kids. Something is seriously wrong here.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I walk with Loki towards the office to tell gramps I'm back and I will take it easy.  
He said that it was too soon to come back but if I insisted I can stay. Then walking to class wasn't that great either.

I heard student whispering about my new appearance.  
"So one moment she's the weirdo and now the hot chick?"  
"Eugh what a slut!"

"Loki maybe this wasn't my best idea." My voice was shaky and I was pretty unsure about myself at the moment.  
"Sshh , remember you don't care about them , that were your own words." He tried to imitate my voice.  
"I know but it's harder than I thought it would be and I don't talk like that!" He grinned.  
"Just go with the flow, the rumors will go away, trust me."  
We came into class and everyone froze to see me and Loki at the door. Classes already started and we had biology.

"So where were you two? You're late." The teacher said.

"Euhm we were…" I'm really bad at lying so Loki took over.  
"You see Lucy got injured last week and she has problems to walk and I helped her." Loki was a master in telling lies. We used to play truth or lie. He always won the contests.

"Okay , you can go to your seats now."  
Loki helped me walk to my seat and put me down; he looked at Levy and whispered something to her. She nodded and Loki walked to his own seat.

"Psst Lucy, you okay?" Levy whispered from aside  
"Yeah why not?" I whispered back not looking at her.  
"Just to be sure, I'm here for ya." She winked and gave me a thumps up.  
"Thanks." I giggled and listened what the teacher said.

Class after class I got stares from almost the whole school. Lisanna her gang where spreading more rumors. As we walk towards the canteen for some food Natsu stopped us.  
"Lucy can we talk, please?" Natsu looked desperate and I couldn't resist.  
"Why would she wanna talk to you?" Levy shouted.  
"Levy its okay you can go I'll be right there."  
"But…" I interrupted her speaking  
"Go , I will come okay don't worry." I giggled. She's always so worried about me.  
She walked to our regular table where Sting, Loki and Rogue were sitting.

"Okay what?" I hissed  
" Did you get any of my text?" He looked up with a hopeful expression.  
"Yeah I saw them yesterday, why do you keep texting me? Leave me alone!" Okay I wanted to talk with him but I'm still mad that he just ignored me like that. Or that he thinks that I'm a liar.  
"No, I want to hear your side of the story. And what happened you disappeared for more than 2 weeks."  
"Natsu there is no story, I never did any of those stuff that Lisanna told you! And why should I tell you what happened? You probably don't believe me so…" My voice trailed away.

"Look, Lisanna told me earlier she got another text and you know I start to doubt about what she's saying." He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't care okay, you all bullied me for something I didn't do, and I'm done with all those accusations. I changed and I don't care about you all and I don't care about you! Now get the hell out of my way I have to go."

I tried to walk out of the hallway alone. With all the pain that came up in my leg I somehow managed to end up at the table.  
"Lucy are you okay?" Levy asked  
"Yeah except I've got another fight with Natsu."  
"Don't watch at that nimb **( N/A I don't know if that word exists but I use it anyway ^^) **, he's just him, he doesn't know what you've gone trough." Sting defended me.

"Yeah I know but , I'm actually sorry for what I said,."  
"Then there is one solution for that!" Levy cranked up.  
"What?" I asked dumbly. Somehow I knew the answer for that question. I only hoped that she wasn't going to say it.  
"Apologize to him." 'DARN' she said it.

I didn't like the idea but hey I can try.  
I tried to walk on my own again but it hurt too much.' Note to myself don't walk alone just yet…'

After classes when school ended I saw Natsu sitting at a bench. I walked over to him and asked Levy to wait at the tree.

I looked at him seeing him in a terrible state. Normally I would say that he looked like shit and teased him with that but now that's different. Then I realized the reality and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
" I want to say something to you." I didn't look at him but at the flowers behind him.  
"Well then tell me, I have other things to do."

"I..I'm sorry" I whispered while shaking  
"Sorry for what?" he spat out. 'I couldn't do it' I thought to myself. I can't bring it up but then I look straight at him. He looks sad and mad at the same time. But also a bit worried.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm sorry to inference between you and Lisanna, I'm sorry for been a bother to you, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth about what happened the past 2 weeks and I'm sorry for being like this."

He looked at me," So you think if you're saying sorry everything will be back to normal? I was worried when you weren't at school but why? You blackmailed my girlfriend or at least that's what everyone says, why should I be worried about you? You think that after you say sorry we would be friends again? I can't believe it! All this time I was thinking is she okay? Maybe something happened? And why?" Natsu spoke louder. He was upset I think anyone could see that but we where alone. Except for the fact that Levy was waiting for me a little further.

"You thought I would forget all the pain you caused to Lisanna or the others?" He yelled "Maybe you should just disappear or maybe it would be better if your dad found you!"

I froze. The moment he spilled those words, they kept repeating in my head. Over and over again…

_Maybe you should just disappear or maybe it would be better if your dad found you!"  
Maybe you should just disappear or maybe it would be better if your dad found you!"  
Maybe you should just disappear or maybe it would be better if your dad found you!"_

. My hearth skipped a beat and broke into a million pieces.

"Lucy, I'm s-" I saw that he felt sorry for what he said but that's still not a good reason to say stuff like that.

"You know what? There is one more thing I'm sorry about , and that is that I ever trusted you and that I told my story, I'm sorry that I thought you where my best friend and that I even saw you more than a friend to me!" I was angry. Angry at myself and at him.

"What?!" He was stunned.

I looked like a mess now and Levy came to get me.  
"I'll help you !" she said.

"Thanks ." I murmured.  
She put my arm around her neck so I could walk easier.  
"I think it's best to go home now." She said again.  
"No, I can't "  
"why not?"  
"Remember , we meet up at the cabin again."  
"Ooh yeah right we have to clean up the stuff and fix the door thanks to you."  
"It was the door or me, I could've died out there."  
"I know Lu-Chan , sorry."

We walked away but in the corner of my eyes I saw Natsu. I think he was listening to our conversation.

After some struggle to get at the place we would meet up we finally arrived just in time.

When I entered the room there was a tense atmosphere but it soon washed away when Sting began to talk.  
"Hey goldilocks we've got something for ya."  
"What?" I said in a happy way but I was alert. I didn't like surprises.  
He took something from behind the desk.  
"It's your guitar."  
"Ooh god , you found it!" I rushed towards him. On my own pace of course.  
"yeah you left it at the store the lady gave it to us, but you have to return her phone back."  
"Sure I will" I said with a smile and took my guitar.  
"It's time to rehears now." Rogue said.

The next 2 hours we worked on the song I wanted to bring at the showcase.  
Rogue was behind his drums, Loki and Sting took their guitars. I was the lead singer again. I was used to it to sing with them but I'm scared to sing in front of a crowd. I hope I don't forget the lyrics or just stop in the middle of the song.

The rehearsal went good and it's like we never stopped playing together.  
"We practiced the song a several times when you were in hospital."  
"That's great, I know the lyrics so I just need some practice with following you guys and we will rock that show at the end of the semester!" I said enthusiastic

"Easy Lucy , easy!"Loki said  
" Sorry, I'm just happy that for once in my life something good is happening!"  
We laughed a bit more and then we walked easily to that one store.

We stood in front of it and it has been 2 weeks that I've been here.  
I stepped inside with Levy at my side.  
"Ooh Hello love! I'm so happy to see that you're okay! "She was crying of happiness.  
"Ooh I believe I have to give this back to you, I'm sorry it took so long." I said looking at my leg  
"Thank you, and it's fine, now I know I can trust you and believe me if I say that I trusted you from the beginning when you asked my phone."  
We smiled to each other and a few minutes later Levy helped me walking home.

That's how the rest of the week went.  
I sleep wake up in the middle of the night wait till its morning, take a shower, wait till Levy arrive, walk together to school.

Most of the people were still talking behind my back. At lunch I looked over at Natsu's table just to see that he still ignores me. At Wednesday he stared at me when I looked up we both couldn't look away as fast as possible.  
'Sure I miss him but come on…'

After lunch classes started again then school ends and Sting, Loki, rogue , Levy and me goes to the cabin to practice again for the show case and then back to bed.

But the thing that keeps haunting me is the man who was murdered in the park. There is still no news about that. They don't tell anything like how he was killed or what time he was dead. I killed that man, I'm sure of it but what am I supposed to do?

It was Thursday and the moment I woke up it's like some miracle happened. I could walk on my leg without having trouble or pain. Silently I laughed to myself.  
With some of my amazing dancing moves I found my way to the bathroom and took a shower. Levy was earlier than normal so I just made a sandwich and propped it into my mouth. (I'm not one of the elegant eating types if I'm in a hurry.)

I ran down the stairs and greeted Levy.  
"Look I can walk on my leg again!"  
"Lu-Chan that's great news!" She jumped together with me.  
" I know right? "  
On the way we saw Gray and Juvia walking together.  
"Levy look! Are they finally together?" I giggled and we walked to them.  
"I don't know come on."

"Hi, guys!"  
"Ow hi, Levy, Lucy."They both said.  
"So how is everything going?" I asked nervous. I didn't speak to Gray before all that happened.  
" Lucy, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't help you when you needed a friend ."  
"It's okay Gray and besides I'm not gonna hide and wait anymore for something I didn't do. So what if they don't believe me I've got my friends right here!" Lucy smiled and hugged Gray. From the corner of her eyes she saw Juvia glaring at them.  
She didn't say anything but I was sure she was thinking that I'm her love rival again.

**Normal P.O.V.**

From far away Natsu was waiting for Lisanna again until she arrived. In the far distance he sees Lucy talking to Gray. They were laughing and. ..and hugging?!. So Gray forgave her? But...but how dare he to hug her like that?!  
Here I am thinking about her again. I grumble to myself. It's not like she's mine.

_Maybe you should just disappear or maybe it would be better if your dad found you!"_  
_  
"You know there is one more thing I'm sorry about , and that is that I ever trusted you and that I told my story, 'm sorry that I thought you where my best friend and that I even saw you more than a friend to me!"_

Those words kept repeating in his head. What had he done? He ruined his friendship forever. Once he thought they could be friends again. She was always right beside him. She was the one who helped him forget the fights between his parents. She's the one who used to sing for him and the one who felt asleep right beside him.

Why wasn't it easier to forget all that stuff that happened? A lot has happened to her and he doesn't even know the half of it. He said he would protect her. Now she can't sing in front of people anymore because she's scared. Scared that her father will find out. Scared that he will hurt her again.

This was the moment when he realized that he was never even mad at her. This was the moment of truth, he didn't like her … he loves her. But lost her forever.

But before he could run of to Lucy Lisanna appeared in front of him. She wears a cute white dress with cherries on it and with matching shoes. "Natsu? Can we go now?" Natsu snapped out of his fantasy. HE was staring at the place where Lucy was standing with Gray just a minute ago. "What where you staring at?" Lisanna said playfully and turned around to look at the same spot.

"No..nothing I...I just thought I saw a bird.. Yeah a bird." Natsu couldn't find the right words. He just found out he loves someone else, how the hell does he need to tell Lisanna that?

"Silly idiot , , There is no bird." Lisanna giggled and jumped behind him on the motorcycle. "Yeah but bird fly away you know.." Natsu murmured to himself." What?" Lisanna put her arms around him so she could hold on to him as she rest her chin on his shoulder.  
The wind blows in their hairs and they drive to school. On the way Natsu saw a little bit of blond and black hair. That must be Lucy and Gray. Of course Levy and Juvia were there too but Natsu had only watched those two.

Lucy looked happy and that gave him a little smile on his face. Lisanna noticed that." Why are you suddenly happy?" Natsu didn't answer and looked at the blond who he was passing now. Natsu felt a little tab on his head.

"HEY?! What was that for?" he whined. "Well you're not answering my question. Why are you suddenly so happy? You where all grumpy this morning." Natsu sighed and waited before he spoke up. "I'm just happy it's almost that Halloween dance thing! And of course the battle of the bands!"

At the end of this semester there is always some kind of talent show. This year they announced that it would be a competition between the many different bands at the school. Natsu is really excited. He loves competitions. He plays in the most popular band of the school or more like the whole town.

They arrived at school and Lisanna gave Natsu a little kiss on his cheek and she went off to her friends.

The bell rang and everyone was sitting in the classroom. Levy was chatting with Levy and Loki, Lisanna was laughing with Angel, Erza was just sitting and listening to music. But 2 certain people were not in this room.

The teacher came in and started to explain everything about how the universe looks like. Lucy was very interested; she loves the stars and the moon. She even point out the zodiacs in the sky at night when the stars are twinkling in the dark.

Then the door slammed open and 2 guys fought their way inside.

"Clumsy head get out of my way!"

"No You get out of my way stripper!"

"GUYS! Why are you late?" The teacher demanded. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and stood next to each other.

"This ice freak here just wanted to trick me!" Gray turned his head ready to defend himself but the teacher was first.

"Natsu, Gray just get to your seat, the principal has a big announcement to make!"

They both walked to their seats. Natsu sat a few chairs behind Lucy in the middle row next to Lisanna. Lucy sat at her same spot next to the window, like usual.

The the speakers of the school made a sound and gramps started to speak.

" Well students I'm happy to inform you that tomorrow night starts the Halloween party, For those of you who signed in for the battle of the bands at the end of this semester has to represent themselves by playing a song. I wish you all the best of luck!" Then that stupid sound of the speakers was hard again.

Natsu chuckled and Lisanna was happily clapping in her hands. But with Lucy it was a whole different story. She was panicked, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Loki. He just gave her a comforting smile by saying that it's okay, and Levy turned to her." Don't worry, you're great just don't panic!" She whispered in Lucy's ear.

Lucy didn't know how to react. Sure she knew that this moment had to come sooner or later. Her heart started to raise. All she thought was that there was enough time to prepare for it but not anymore. She had to play tomorrow night at the school dance. This is a nightmare

For the rest of the class Natsu stared at Lucy. When the announcement was made he saw her freaking out. He thought it was cute how she reacted but of course he had no idea why she was freaking out. He definitely needed to talk to her and soon. He was also planning to have a serious chat with Lisanna. The way she acts lately is unforgivable. Okay he also didn't react like the way it should be but he knew he had to make it up to Lucy and quick.

Class ended soon it was Lunchtime. Lucy went over to the over enthusiastic Sting and they cheered her up a bit. Natsu came together with his band and they talked about what they were going to play tomorrow night.

Now and then he looked over at the beautiful blonde. She sure changed a lot, but somehow when other guys where looking at her Natsu got a hatred feeling inside of him.

After school Lucy and her friends walked to the cabin.

"Guys thanks for all your support but I don't know if I can do this." Lucy started to doubt about herself and walked over to the computer. " Lu don't be nervous , we are going to rock that place and by the way it's Halloween. You are going to wear a costume so just wear a mask. People won't recognize you that way." Sting helped her feeling a little better.

"I got it! We are all going to wear a mask so we are equal!" Loki laughed at his own smart idea. "That's actually not a bad idea." Rogue sat down on the couch and Levy made some thee.

" Yeah that's what we will do ! Hey I have another idea .why don't we all sleep here in the cabin tonight?" Sting turned around to see the reactions of everyone "ooh come on, we used to do that all the time before we preformed!" Lucy didn't know of this but when she wasn't here Sting, Loki and Rogue were a band.

"Really?" Lucy questioned. " Yeah, maybe you don't know but after that nimb our band is the best of this town!"

Lucy was surprised that those bands of this school where so famous or at least whole the town knew about them. She doesn't even know the names of both the bands.

"I think it's time to bind again don't you think? I mean with Lucy back we can become the old again!" Loki said and drank from his thee that Levy gave him.

Their night went on and they thought about a new band name. Later they went to sleep in the cabin. Of course Levy and Lucy slept on the other side in the cabin.

But at the other part of the town the mood was different. Natsu was at home waiting for the blonde to come home. He watched out of his window waiting till she got home. But the evening went on and he fell asleep next to his window. Before he closed his eyes he could see men with black clothes walking around the streets then he floated away in his dreams.

* * *

**Author's corner**

**Ellie says: Guys i didn't reread the chapter sorry about that ;/**

**LeahMineStar : **THANKS! and here's your update i hope it was soon enough hehe ;P

**bookworm2605 : **Hehe it's okay i'm glad that you recommended the songs! I listened to them and they are pretty good i think that i'll use them THANKS!

**Well thanks for all the new Followers and favorites!  
MAke sure to review ( if you want) and you can still recommend a song!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Halloween Party

_**Previously:**_

_But at the other part of the town the mood was different. Natsu was at home waiting for the blonde to come home. He watched out of his window waiting till she got home. But the evening went on and he fell asleep next to his window. Before he closed his eyes he could see men with black clothes walking around the streets then he floated away in his dreams.  
_

* * *

**_The runaway  
_****_  
Chapter 16: The Halloween party_****_  
_**

The next morning everyone had a hard time with waking up. Sting set his alarm for school and soon it went off.

" God why is it morning already?" Sting yawned and stretched his arms. He looked around seeing that the others didn't wake up. he thought to himself and smirked. He walked towards Loki and took his pillow and slammed it on Loki's head.

"You IDIOT!" Loki got up and also took his pillow and slammed it against Sting.  
"Guys, GUYS!" Lucy said as she looked at the 2 boys " don't act so childi-" Lucy couldn't end her sentence because Loki just threw his pillow at her head. " NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Lucy also joined the pillow fight and Loki ran away from her. He looked pretty scared of her.

" Levy and Rogue were both smart enough not to interference between the three." Levy got up and took all her stuff together."Guys, i think it's time to leave." She looked at her watch as he thought about the trip back to school. The cabin is pretty far from there.

" Levy is right , we should go." Rogue said and also packed up his stuff. Lucy and the other 2 looked at the mess they made with their fight. The whole place was covered with the white feathers. 'Great' Lucy thought now they have to clean this up.

Levy and Rogue watched at how the three cleaned up their mess. " Levy- why don't you help us?" Lucy whined. "Well it's actually really easy, I didn't make this mess but you're doing fine without me." Levy was enjoying this a little too much.

After ten minutes the cabin was all clean again and they were ready to go. They walk down the hill and Lucy needed some help. She could walk again but her leg still hurts now and then. Then they took the little short cut and soon they arrived in the city.

On the other side in the house of the Dragneel's the morning started a little different. Natsu was sleeping peacefully next to his window. A little ball of fur slowly walked next to him. It looked at Natsu , waiting till he wakes up. The kitty couldn't wait any longer and meowed.  
Natsu opened his eyes and was startled. He wasn't lying in his bed and happy almost scared him to death.

" Happy don't scare me like that again!" Natsu stroked Happy's head and got up to take a shower. 'Guess she didn't came home.' He thought. Today I'm going to talk to her and also to Lisanna.

Without waiting till Lisanna arrives at his home he got on his motorcycle and drove to school.

Natsu came at school and waited till classes started. The bell almost rang and He saw Lisanna running towards the school gate. "NATSUU!" She yelled from afar you could see that she was furious. "Why didn't you wait for me? I sat there all the time and I had to hear from Wendy that you already left!" Lisanna panted and saw Natsu looking serious at her.

" Look Lisanna we need to talk." Nastu wanted to get this over with. " Look Natsu whatever you need to tell me, tell me later okay" She smiled weakly because she was disappointed he left her standing there alone at his house.

"No Lisanna WAIT!" Nastu grabbed her wrist when she was walking away. She turns around and looked at Natsu. " Lisanna , I..I think we need some space." Lisanna gasped. "Seriously Natsu? What the hell?!"

"Look I just need some time to sort things out kay." Natsu was relieved he finally said what he wanted to say. "What?" Lisanna looked stunned but her mood changed quick " You know , Okay sure but it's all your fault!"She walked away to class and Natsu too.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Because of that stupid pillow fight we had to run to school. We arrived at the gate and the bell already rang. "That's what you get when you start a pillow fight! Now we are late!" Levy wasn't used to be late for school o they rushed towards their classroom.

Loki, Levy and Lucy stormed into the classroom and the teacher wasn't surprised. " Now why is it that there is always someone late in this class?" He asked actually no one in particular. "Sorry sensei!"Loki , levy and me bowed " Just go to your seats."

I happily walked to my place thanking him for not giving detention. I sat down opened my books. I look over towards Levy's book for the page but she also didn't know it. I turned around to the student behind me to ask witch page we are on. I look at the person and saw Natsu was sitting behind me. " It's page 15." He said and I smiled weakly. "Thanks" I look into his onyx eyes but Levy made a clicking sound. She warned me just in time because the teacher was coming.

I ask myself why he wasn't sitting at his usual spot next to Lisanna. Did they have some kind of fight?

The classes were soon over and it was lunch time. I said to Loki and Levy I was coming quick , I had to go to the bathroom. On my way I saw Lisanna. She was talking to Angel about something. I couldn't hear what it was about but when I walked pass them they stopped talking."Just move bitch!" Lisanna shouted. I glared at them and walked further towards the toilets.

I saw that Levy was sitting with Sting , Loki and Rogue. As I sat down next to her I looked quite surprised. " Since when do you sit here at this table?" I asked.  
"Well after all those things happened I got to know these guys. They are pretty awesome." She smiled at me but In her eyes I could see something was wrong. She knew that she couldn't lie and then confessed. " I also got a fight with Gajeel a few minutes ago." I took a bite from my sandwich and gave her a tap. " It's going to be okay, what was the fight about?" As she was playing with her food she said what went wrong . " So he wanted to know why you always ran out of the classroom ?" It was actually a pretty stupid thing to fight about.

" He just thinks that I secretly date another guy." I think to myself and I got an idea to get them back together. I look at the table where he normally sits . He was pissed and told his story to Natsu.

Natsu looked also kind of stressed , I wonder what's wrong. As I was thinking about him he looked up and stared at me. This time we didn't break our eye contact. It felt strong and warm.

The bell rang and everyone moved towards their classroom. The day went by really quickly and all you could hear was that people were talking about the Halloween party this night. When I hear people talking about that I get nervous.

When school was over I planned on going home , grab my stuff and meet up at Levy's house. As always I take my music. The song of Pit bull fire ball started to play and I was humming with the song.

I was halfway home and I walk next to the river. As always I walk on the board . I get this thought about tonight. 'What if I start to sing and forget my lyrics? What if I suddenly stop? What if.. if my dad finds out?' My thought flew away when I suddenly slip and fell.

I prepare for the cold feeling of the water but it never came. 2 strong arms held on to me around me. "thanks" I whisper.

"It's okay" He said and he helped me back on my two feet. I look up and saw the pink haired idiot again. I sighed and he knew I was going to turn and walk away. Before he let me he grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes.

"Are…are you going to the party tonight?" Natsu asked. He looked pretty nervous.  
"Yeah… I was planning to grab my stuff and go to Levy." I nodded and tried to look away. "Lucy, can I speak to you after the party? I want to tell you something." I was chocked 'what does he need to say? Why can't he say it now?' I asked myself.  
"Okay , sure…" Normally it didn't feel awkward to be with him but this time it was different.

"Thanks Luce ! See you then. Ooh one last thing! Please watch our performance, I'll be looking for ya!" he said and walked away.  
honestly that was a little weird but then I walked home grabbed my costume and went over to Levy's.

Levy and me both put on our costumes and do our makeup.

Levy is dressed as red riding hood. She wears a white t-shirt with a brown belt on her belly and a skirt with layers in white and red. Over her clothes she wears a red cloak. As shoes she took her red ballerinas.

And I was dressed as an angel. She wears a beautiful white dress with fluffy fabric and gold details, which also comes back in the golden diadem. The dress also has a gold band . The front of the dress is slightly shorter than the back, and of course the wings have white gold lines. My hair was also tight up with a white ribbon.

We were both ready to leave and when arrived at the dance Levy tapped on my shoulder. "You should put on your mask!" She whispered. I took her mask it was white with golden details on it. It just covered the upside of her face. So it stopped on her nose.

From outside you could hear the music playing. It was a remix of Timber from Ke$ha ft. Pitbull. They walked inside the school. It was all decorated with skeletons, pumpkins and a whole other stuff. When they arrived at the gym the party started.

Many students where dancing other where drinking and waiting in front of the stage.  
I scan the crowd looking for a certain person. And there he was.

Gajeel was sitting at the bar . He was dressed up as a wolf. That's actually ironic. I asked Levy to get some drinks and send her to Gajeel. I laughed evilly and Levy started to interact with Gajeel. The I feel a tap on my shoulders.

I turn around and see Loki. I could tell because he was also wearing a mask and he was dressed up as a Lion. "Lucy, you look really gorgeous!" His comment made me laugh " Come on Loki don't be such a flirter!" Sting said next to us . Sting was dressed up as a vampire. He wears a black cloak and he also inserted red lenses.

Then the stage got my attention. One of the bands has turned of the bands already preformed but Levy and i were a bit late and missed them.

It where Guys and called themselves Blue Pegasus. By their looks they were huge flirters and many girls seemed to love them. " Don't mind them , we are much better!" Sting praised and form then the stress came up. "Don't be stressed and relax we are the last ones to play!" I felt that someone bumped to me. I turn around and see a little girl wearing a green fairy costume . " I'm Sorry!" I was just looking for a guy. I recognized the girl" Wendy is that you?" I asked and she looked up to see my face. I bend down and took my mask off. "Lucy? You… You look beautiful!" I laughed and put my mask back on. " just don't tell anyone."She nodded And then left to find the guy she was looking for.

I turn back around but Loki and Sting also disappeared. 'shit now I'm all alone' I thought but then another person bumped into me but this time I fell. Or like before I almost fell. Strong arms caught me again and helped me back on to my feet. I look at the guy. He was dressed as a devil or dragon? I couldn't put my finger on it. But he had horns on his head."Sorry" he said . Strangely I look up and it was him again.

" It's okay" I barely could spell this words out loud. He still held me in his arms and then a song came on. It was from Enrique Iglesias : Bailando. I started to move on the beat and he looked amazed.

"You also like this song?" He questioned . " Yeah it's really good." HE grinned "Come on then let's dance!" He took me by my wrists and dragged me to the dance floor. I wasn't a really good dancer and he say that I was stressed.

"Relax" Natsu tapped on my both shoulders " Just feel the music and go with the flow" We both danced and it felt really good. This was the Natsu I knew. This is the guy I once remembered .

"Hey I have to get on stage but hope I'll see you again!" I stood there on the dance floor ,really awkwardly. I was the only one not dancing so I walked as fast as I could towards the bar. Then the lights where all focused on the stage . Another band stood on the stage. I could see the person on the drums he was dressed up as a wolf, That must me Gajeel. Then the two men who held their guitar in their hands. One of them was Jellal . He was dressed up as a pirate and the other one was Gray, he was dressed up as a fox. I was thinking to myself that he better should be a snowman. That costume would be epic.

The I looked at the singer. Natsu stood there relaxed. You saw that he was used to do this kind of stuff. "YO EVERYONE! We are fire Beat! Hope you enjoy our show!" HE said and grinned at all the girls in front of the stage. They screamed harder and harder. It was like they held a screaming concert.

Natsu began to sing ( Stereo skyline –Chemistry)

_"Oh, oh, oh, what's the chance of you and me?_  
_The two of us in a make believe_  
_3-D movie let's subtract the math_  
_And talk about chemistry_

_She still counts on her fingers sometimes_  
_But she looks oh so fine by my side_  
_Well, isn't she something?_  
_I just can't stop humming, no"_

Natsu turned to the right side of the stage and touched some of the girls hands. Then he sang the chorus.

_"And maybe, girl, you rock my world_  
_Flip turn it upside down and inside out_  
_Feeling just fine like we should alright_  
_Rolling out of bed just to do it all again_  
_Grab my shoes and walk right out the door_  
_Girl, I couldn't ask for more_

_Oh, oh, oh, let's forget about math and history_  
_The Milky Way, the galaxy_  
_The gravity that's pulling you_  
_Like glue right towards me"_

He walks t the other side of the stage and looked at the crowed; It looked like he was looking for someone. HE said to me that I needed to watch him so I did. The he gazed my direction. He smirked but then looked back around the crowd.

_"And maybe, girl, you rock my world_  
_Flip turn it upside down and inside out_  
_Feeling just fine like we should alright_  
_Rolling out of bed just to do it all again_  
_Grab my shoes and walk right out the door_  
_Girl, I couldn't ask for more_

_'Cause the gravity keeps happening_  
_To disappear when you are near_  
_But you seem to be what's making_  
_Me miss a beat"_

I remember that we were the next that had to sing so I walked towards the stage. Next to it was the entry. I showed my pass. Everyone who perform got a pass so they could go behind the stage. I walk towards the toilets because I get really nervous.

_Maybe, girl, you rock my world_  
_Flip turn it upside down and inside out_

I can't do this. I can't go on stage . Then I want to walk out of the toilets to meet up with Sting , Loki and Rogue but I heard a click sound. It was coming from the door. I grab the door handle but the door won't open. ' What the heck' Come on open up! I hear somebody walking awy. The person must be a girl because I heard her heels from her shoes.

_"Maybe, girl, you rock my world_  
_Flip turn it upside down and inside out_  
_Feeling just fine like we should alright_  
_Rolling out of bed just to do it all again"_

I slammed on the door yelling for help, but no one heard me. Then I looked around the room. There was a fire extinguisher. 'Perfect'

_"Maybe, girl, you rock my world_  
_Flip turn it upside down and inside out_  
_Feeling just fine like we should alright_  
_Rolling out of bed just to do it all again"_

I took it and slammed it against the door. Lucky that the door was made of wood and it broke .

_"Grab my shoes and walk right out the door_  
_Yeah, girl, I couldn't ask for more"_

Natsu's song was over and I didn't see the ending when I came next to the stage." Thanks everyone, but I made this song for a special girl, I wanted to say sorry and that I really like her so Lu-" Before he ended his sentence Lisanna ran up on stage and kissed him on the mouth. I looked stunned so this is why he wanted me to watch. So I could see how he made it up with his girlfriend.  
My anger started to boil. I thought he changed and really felt sorry and wanted to make it up, guess I was wrong. Natsu went off stage with Lisanna but somehow he grabbed her arm tight.

My hair was a mess so I took my ribbon out of my hair. My long beautiful curls were shown. " You ready goldilocks?" Sting stood next to me and smirked. " NO no no no no I can't do this" I stuttered but Loki and Rogue already walked up stage. I wanted to walk back , run away but Sting didn't let me , " Easy you can do this , okay! We all believe in you" I breath in and out, slowly trying to get my nerves under control.

It was quiet and the light were out. Then the music started ( Behind these Hazel eyes- Kelly Clarkson)

_"Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_  
_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_  
_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right_  
_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong"_

I stood in the middle of the stage unsure what to do with my hands. I hold the mic really tight when I feel everyone stare at me. Or that's what I think.

_"Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on"_

Rogue came in with the drums and followed the beat. I burst out and move with the music. I walk to the right side of the stage.

_"Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes"_

I walk back to the middle and gaze in the depth. I made this song for a certain person. I thought he would change but guess not.

_"I told you everything, opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on"_

I describe what I felt the last couple of days , weeks. He made me crazy but let me down.

_"Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me, then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_  
_Seeing you, it kills me now_  
_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore_  
_Anymore"_

This song actually was perfect after what I saw just minutes before. Even though I sing that I hate him but in my heart I can't bring it to really hate him.

_"Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes"_

I felt the music and let it in. It felt good.

_"Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes"_

The song ended and the public was silent. Then they burst out with cheers and claps. This feeling made me the happiest person. I finally preformed on stage without stopping in the middle of the song.

" Lucy you where awesome!" Loki hugged me really tight next to the stage. " I knew you could do it!" Sting tapped on my shoulders. "Thanks you guys!" I was happy that I got over my stage fright but on the other side I keep repeating the kiss from Natsu and Lisanna in my head.

I felt like I needed some air so I said I would be right back. I walked through the hallways of the school and I ended up in the old music room.

I left a small smile and sat by the piano.

I played some notes but eventually it became a full song. ( demi Lovato – Warrior)

_This is a story that I've never told_  
_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_  
_I need to take back the light inside you stole_  
_You're a criminal_  
_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than ive ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I'll never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_I'm always and you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I take it back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

"That's really good!" I turned around to see that stupid idiot again. "What are you doing here?" I asked slowly.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Ellie says/ Please don't mind the many mistakes, My niece gave birth to her little son and today we went to the hospital. Ooh and i stopped here because next chapter the Nalu fluffyness will start ! ^^**

**Maria: **Hehe thanks for the review and here's your update ! hope you liked it.

**brunette1501: **Well wait till next chapter your Nalu heart will be restored! ^^

**Anyways Thanks for all the followers and favorites,  
for those who recomanded some songs they will come later on :D**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN **


End file.
